Deku the Dad
by Jojoflow
Summary: Title says it all folks, different versions of Izuku having children with different women from MHA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: As I said I will be doing another small story alongside Force for Good, and this is it. Lately I've wanted to explore Izuku as an adult and this seemed to be the best way to do so especially after NSWL. I need a change of pace something a bit lighter. This story will revolve around Izuku as a dad having a child with women from MHA. Of course I'll be starting with the girls from Class A and see where it goes from there. First is Momo Yaoyorozu!**

In this world where amazing powers are born into existence there is a profession regarded above all others and that is to be a Hero! Heroes are the epitome of human aspirations, but being a hero isn't all about rescuing damsels in distress and one punching villains, no so much more goes into it than that. Popularity, Prestige, Perspective a hero lives and dies by these things, and with such a sword over their heads even heroes need help.

With this threat there is someone even heroes look up to, to save them from falling into the pit of obscurity. The Quirk Alchemist, The Maker of Heroes…!

An alarm clock went off at a bedside before a hand slipped free of the opulent covers to turn it off before from out of these covers emerged a man in his twenties. He had curly green hair in a terrible state of bedhead as the man stood up in All Might boxers as he stretched scratching his chest before falling to the ground and began doing push-ups. This man was Izuku Midoriya top graduate of UA Business course and owner of Deku Consultations. His business was a household name specializing in helping heroes in all aspects of their career from innovative quirk training, to Publicity coaching. His name is said in the same sentences as those of Lemillion, Shoto, and Ingenium.

On the other side of the bed a mane of raven hair exited from the covers followed quickly by a feminine body in a nightgown. Bare feet touched the carpet as she stood up with a stretch and an elegant yawn before entering the bathroom to turn on the light as she began her morning routine. This woman was Momo Yaoyorozu-Midoriya. Only daughter of the Yaoyorozu and the Heroine Creati. Momo was in the top ten of the hero rankings with her creation quirk and popularity it was only natural. Izuku walked up behind Momo kissing her neck as he moved to grab the toothpaste and his toothbrush and began brushing his teeth as well.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Momo asked as Izuku spit out the toothpaste and washed his face.

"Well I have an appointment with Iida later today. He wants my opinion on training regimens for his new interns from the last Sports Festival. Then I have a meeting with Tokoyami. He wants to raise his polls in the popularity department. After that I have to prep Monoma for his TV appearance. His ratings are abysmal." Izuku said combing his green hair back from his face as he came out of the bathroom to see Yaoyorozu getting dressed in something simple by her standards, but housewives across the nation would bend over backwards for a dress like what Momo wore. It was a pale red that ended just above her knees with long sleeves and a collar that framed her neck elegantly. The brightness of the dress made her raven hair stand out all the more as Momo put on her shoes. Izuku moved to the closet getting out a grey dress shirt and green suit coat before moving to his dresser and pulling out matching green slacks and getting dressed.

"I'm going down to give the chef our breakfast orders what do you want, and would you mind waking up Yuzu?" Momo asked as she moved towards the bedroom door.

"Sure thing and I'll have omelet rice." He said as he left the bedroom and went down the hall passing several bedrooms. The house was far too large in Izuku's opinion, but when he married Momo he married her wealth too, so he just rolled with the extravagant mansion. Apparently he'd been a godsend to his in laws. Momo had no interest in running her family company, but Izuku already having a company of his own was the perfect fit for the job. Shortly after their marriage Deku Consultation was part of the Yaoyorozu group name with him as CEO.

Izuku shuddered at the heavy title on his head, but he had a knack for business it seemed. He stopped at a door with a plaque hanging on it with the name Yuzu engraved into the wood. As he was about to knock he got an idea and smiled before ruffling his hair some and then knocked far too quietly for anyone to have heard him. After waiting a few seconds Izuku slammed open the door and turned on the light revealing his best impression of All Might's face.

"I AM HERE…to wake you up for breakfast!" He shouted happily as his daughter jumped in bed her quirk activating creating objects from green psychokinetic energy that hurtled towards her father who dodged them expertly as Yuzu fell to the bed looking angrily at her dad.

"Father why would you do that!?" She shouted as she combed her long curly green hair from around her face as she got out of bed stamping her feet as Izuku chuckled.

"I just wanted to give you the number one hero's wake up call for my number one daughter Yuzu." He said walking over to her and ruffling her hair as she pouted and turned away from him with a blush.

"It's not polite to barge into a lady's room Father." She said walking over to grab her uniform from the hanger on the wall. "Besides aren't you going to be late for work?" She asked as Izuku sat on her bed.

"No I have a rare late start today so I figured I'd take you to school." He said watching Yuzu stand still for a moment and look over her shoulder.

"Really?" She asked a tremor of hope running through her as she began frantically looking over her clothes for any wrinkle of blemish. As if the slightest imperfection would snatch this golden opportunity away from her. "Well get out so I can get dressed!" She shouted blushing as Izuku made his way to the door shutting it behind him as he rubbed his nose.

"I'm the number one dad!" He said excitedly as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen seeing his wife already sitting with a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I trust she liked your surprise?" Momo said as Izuku sat next to her with a goofy grin. Izuku had told Momo about his late start today sometime last week and the man had been sitting on pins and needles wanting to tell his daughter so bad, but keeping himself in check.

"Yup! I just wish I could do more. I want to be there more for her." He said with a sigh as Momo nodded.

"Me too Izuku, but with my hero work and you running both Deku Consultations and Yaoyorozu Inc." Izuku nodded just as his daughter appeared wearing her school uniform a blue skirt with a tan dress shirt.

"Good morning mother." Yuzu said as Momo smiled at her. The family of three sat down as breakfast was served by the family chef. He placed a fruit salad in front of Momo, a plate of omelet rice in front of Izuku and two slices of French toast in front of Yuzu. The latter plates being accompanied by a fruit smoothie, and a glass of orange juice.

As the three ate their breakfast Momo received a call from her office and sighed. "Looks like I'll be leaving first today. A highway has collapsed and I'm needed immediately. Sorry you two." She said kissing Izuku on the lips before kissing Yuzu on the forehead as she quickly left.

"Be safe!" Father and daughter said simultaneously before returning to their breakfast.

* * *

As the two finished their breakfast and headed towards the door Izuku's phone went off. He switched his briefcase around to answer his phone"Hello?" He answered as the voice of Denki Kaminari better known as the hero Chargebolt shouted through his phone's speakers.

"Midoriya I need your help man!" He shouted as Izuku sighed.

"Kaminari I'm kind of busy today maybe we can set something up later?" Izuku said as Kaminari continued to plead.

"Please Midoriya I know you're time is precious and you have a lot of things on your plate, but I'm begging you man please. Five minutes that's all I ask." Izuku sighed before caving to Denki's pleas.

"Fine I'll meet you at your agency in half an hour." He said before hanging up and looking down at his daughter's eyes that were cast in shadow as Izuku kneeled down to her.

"Yuzu something-."

"Its fine Father I understand." She said walking to the car and climbing in after their chauffeur opened the door for her and guiltily Izuku started towards his own car before getting an idea as Yuzu's car began pulling out of the driveway Izuku ran up to it slapping the driver's window and stopping the car.

"Sir!?" The driver asked scared he'd done something to be fired for.

"Change of plans I'll be taking Yuzu." Izuku said going to the back of the car and opening the door.

"Yuzu come on you're coming with me." He said as the little girl's face broke into a smile and she eagerly climbed out of the car following Izuku who looked at the driver.

"You have the day off, spend it well." He said leaving the driver dumbfounded as Izuku and Yuzu crawled into his car both buckling up as Izuku pulled out of the driveway into the street. Yuzu couldn't stop herself from smiling. For any other child, having your parent take you to school was probably the norm, but for Yuzu this was monumental. She rarely got to see her parents except on TV and at parent teacher conferences which would be lucky to have one of her parents show up.

Yuzu watched as her school approached growing steadily larger in the windshield sighing inwardly wishing this didn't have to end, but she wouldn't be greedy. Her parents were doing good work and she should respect that, but as Yuzu prepared to disembark her father drove right by the school. At the questioning look on Yuzu's face Izuku smiled.

"I said you were coming with me today and I meant it Yuzu. You get to spend the day with daddy." He said with a smile as he and his daughter drove to the Chargebolt Hero Agency.

* * *

Izuku parked and retrieved his briefcase as he and Yuzu went inside and up to the reception desk. "Yes sir?" The Secretary asked as she looked at Izuku who coughed nervously.

"Umm yes I'm Izuku Midoriya here to see-!" At the mention of his name the woman immediately shot up.

"Oh of course so sorry Mr. Midoriya please right this way!" She said eagerly leading Izuku into a meeting room. "I'll tell Chargebolt you're here. Can I get you anything?" She asked before looking at Yuzu.

"Or can I get you anything young lady?" The secretary asked as Yuzu shook her head.

"Umm no thank you." Izuku looked to the secretary.

"Tea is fine thank you." He said as the secretary left, leaving Izuku and Yuzu in a comfortable silence.

"I don't think Mother is going to like me missing school Father." Yuzu said with a nervous smile as Izuku gave a tense breath.

"Definitely not, but I can handle it." He said tugging at his collar at the thought of how angry his wife is going to be. The door to the meeting room burst open and in came Chargebolt and beside him was his wife and crime fighting partner Earphone Jack.

"Oh thank god Midoriya I'm so thankful you came. I really need your golden touch here." Kaminari said as he pulled out a chair for his obviously pregnant wife who took notice of Yuzu. The secretary sat down several cups of tea before quickly leaving.

"Yuzu is that you? I think this is the first time I've seen you in person. Yaomomo would always send us girls pictures of you. Wow you look a lot like your dad." She said pointing at Yuzu's curly green hair.

"Umm thank you Mrs. Kaminari." Yuzu said bowing as Jiro blushed.

"Oh I hope our little one is as polite as you." She said rubbing her belly.

"Yes, yes, now Midoriya first off I'm really sorry about calling you up out of the blue. I know you have a lot going on so thank you so much for coming here." Kaminari said bowing before sitting up straight and just blurting out what he wanted Izuku's help with. "I want to know if you can get me into the top ten hero rankings?" Kaminari asked as Izuku leaned back.

"That's a hefty thing to ask Kaminari. The new rankings are only a few months away." Izuku said rubbing his chin adopting his business mode as he pulled out a tablet to display Chargebolt's hero stats. "You're over all stats aren't bad, but when put next to the likes of Shoto and Lemillion you see how things stack up." Izuku said as Kaminari dropped his head to the table.

"I know, but I just really want a spot in the top ten." Kaminari said as Izuku arched a brow.

"Ok Denki level with me here. As a friend of Momo's I'd like to help, so what's the real reason behind this?" Izuku asked as Kaminari lifted his head from the table.

"As you can see Midoriya I have a kid on the way and…I want them to be proud of me! I want a spot in the top ten so that when this baby is born he can know that his dad was someone great. I don't care what spot I get in the ten I could be at the very bottom, but I'd be the bottom of the best. I never really thought about my ranking until Kyoka told me she was pregnant then I started thinking about what I could do for my kid and this came to mind. It might sound selfish that I want to look good for my kid, but I really do so can you help me?" Kaminari said as Izuku sighed before speaking.

"Of course I can! I can't promise a spot in the top ten, but I'll do my very best, so let's get to work!" Izuku said pulling out his briefcase. This was the first time Yuzu saw her dad at work. She knew her dad helped heroes with their work, but had never really understood how important he was to them. The utter relief on Kaminari's face when her father accepted the job was palpable and the fervor that her father put into his work was astounding. Never before had Yuzu been so proud of her father as this moment.

It played out the same with every appointment her father had. No matter the hero all of them depended heavily on her father's work. Her father was the hero to heroes.

* * *

It was almost nightfall when Izuku and Yuzu made their way home. Her father looked drained, but the smile on his face told a different story. "Oh man Monoma is…something else." Izuku said as he shook his head and rubbed his stomach. "I'm starving how about you Yuzu?" Izuku asked as his daughter looked at him.

"Father you're amazing!" She said excitedly as Izuku blushed and rubbed his head.

"No I'm not all that great, I'm just a guy still trying to live out his dream of being a hero. Unlike you and your mom I don't have a quirk, so I had to figure out a different way to help people and be a hero, and I came up with the idea of helping heroes further their quirks, and that lead to all this. Meeting your mother, running a multimillion yen company and best of all having a daughter like you." He said with a proud smile as they pulled into the driveway and the two disembarked from the car with Yuzu blushing heavily at her father's words.

"C-can I come with you to work again sometime?" Yuzu asked as Izuku smiled.

"Of course, just not on school days anymore." He said opening the door and coming face to face with an angry Momo.

"You made Yuzu skip school!" She shouted making Izuku feel as small as an ant. "Yuzu honey dinner's in the dining room. You father and I need to have a talk." Momo said dragging Izuku into the study and shutting the doors though they did little to muffle her mother's shouts.

Yuzu smiled as she went into the dining room. She could hardly wait to see her dad at work again.

**A/N: So a little more on Yuzu's quirk. I had it be a mixture of Momo's and Inko's quirk figuring her quirk just skipped a generation. Yuzu can create psychokinetic objects like the Green Lantern constructs. Her quirk is named Phantom Items. Unlike her mother Yuzu doesn't need to have as in depth knowledge of what she's creating instead the more complex the object the more concentration she needs to make and hold it together. A lapse in concentration and the object disappears. Also she can only create up to three objects at a time. What do you guys think reviews are more than welcome.**


	2. Dad

**A/N: Well as you all probably know by now Tsu won the poll by a pretty good margin if I might add, so here you are folks.**

The sun shone into a bedroom the daylight steadily crept across the green blanket until it shone on the face of a young girl. Her face scrunched against the light as her eyelids flickered slowly adjusting to the harsh morning light. The girl sat up her long red hair sticking out in tufts here and there as she rubbed her eyes. Her skin was a mottled red and orange reminiscent of flickering flames as she yawned releasing a puff of fire. This girl was ten year old Tsumika Midoriya only daughter and eldest child of the rainy day hero Froppy and the number one hero Entei also known as Izuku and Tsuyu Midoriya or mama and dad to her.

Tsumika crawled out of bed in blue shorts that clashed with her vibrant skin tone and a large white t-shirt. She opened her bedroom door heading to her twin brothers' room Izuho and Tsuko. She was sure they were both still sleep being only a year old, but she still wanted to check. Being the daughter of heroes let alone the number one hero meant she didn't get to see her parents often, but hey it was summer vacation which meant aside from checking in on her younger siblings she'd have the entire house to herself.

As she walked past her parents' room she heard movement in her brothers' room. Tsumika slowed down moving quietly to the room. No one should be here but the three of them. Her mother was probably at the agency already if she hadn't just slept there and her father was in Italy and wouldn't be back for another day or two. Tsumika peeped around the corner of the twins' room and was shocked to see her father standing over their crib. He seemed lost in thought or just lost in the sight of the twins. This wasn't unusual sometimes she'd catch him just staring at them or sometimes her like he was looking for something in them or measuring them in some way. It was weird, but her dad was a weird guy.

Tsumika decided to break her father from his reverie there was no telling how long he'd just been staring at the twins. "Dad." Tsumika said jarring Izuku as he turned around. This was something only she and her mother would see. The number one hero startled. Her father's hair was a brilliant red just like his father's and just as curly though he cut it short in an attempt to manage the unruliness. Izuku was a tall man a little over six feet and rippling with muscle that was barely contained by his day old clothes. She just clucked her tongue at the sight of her father's wrinkled shirt and pants.

"Tsumika, I didn't expect you to be up right now." He said rubbing the back of his head as he looked back at the twins. "Oh I took care of the twins, fresh diapers all around." He said with a shy grin as Tsumika smiled gently.

"Thanks dad I was coming in here to check on them. I thought you weren't supposed to be back until a couple days from now?" Tsumika asked as her father slowly left the twins' room.

"Oh yeah well things uh went smoother than expected so I was able to come home early. I got here…" Izuku looked at his watch and his eyes bucked. "A couple hours ago!?" He asked shocked wondering if his watch was broken.

"Dad, have you just been standing at the twins crib this whole time?" Tsumika asked a little worried. "Maybe you should get some sleep." She said, but Izuku shook his head.

"Oh I'm fine I slept on the plane." He said with a smile. "Besides I want to spend time with you, what do you say we whip up some breakfast together? You know make it a father daughter day." He asked smiling like a child ready to show off a new trick.

"I don't know dad. I was kind of just going to…" Tsumika watched as her father began to deflate before her eyes. His disappointment was palpable.

"I understand you probably want to go hang out with your friends. I don't want to get in your way or anything. I'll just hang out with the twins. We'll have a boys' day or something whenever they wake up." He said trudging towards the living room. Tsumika was caught between sighing and laughing. It was at times like this that she couldn't believe her dad was the number one hero. No offense to her father, but it was just so hard to equate the pouting man before her to the Symbol of Peace she saw, basically everywhere. From TV, to videogames, and clothes he was a paragon, but right now he was just her dad desperate to spend time with her.

"You know what dad, breakfast sounds nice." She said and watched her dad inflate and flash his award winning smile.

"Great! I picked up a new recipe in Italy I thought you'd like to try it out." He said rushing to the kitchen as Tsumika followed after him watching him grab pans and ingredients, but completely neglect the stove. Her dad knew that she liked to cook and to try new dishes, that was why he made it a point to try new foods whenever he left Japan, which for being this country's number one hero he did pretty often. His last trip was to Paris she thought or maybe America?

"I'll get the stove for you dad." Tsumika said as Izuku shook his head.

"Why do that when I've got all the fire power we'll need right here." He said creating a ball of fire in his hands to which he placed the frying pan on with a little butter that almost immediately began to melt. Izuku then pushed the fireball away from him having it float over the stove pan and all.

Tsumika just shook her head. "You don't have to show off for me dad." She said as Izuku smirked.

"Your mother gets annoyed when I cook like this." He said as a look crossed his face she couldn't tell what it was exactly, but it looked like he was in pain, but the look was quickly swept off his face. "Anyway while I was in Italy I learned about this thing called a Frittata. It was really good at the restaurant I got it from." He said as he moved to the fridge and pulled out various things. Her father's quirk is Pyrokinesis with it he could create and sustain fire manipulating it as he pleased. Tsumika just watched the flame slowly float in the kitchen almost a living thing in its own right as her father came back with bacon, mushrooms, tomatoes, potatoes, and chives.

"How have things been going with you Tsumi?" Izuku asked using her childish nickname which immediately caused her to blush and pout as he set the ingredients in front of her and going back to the fridge to get eggs and cream.

"Dad, don't call me that." She said beginning to chop the various components in front of her. Of course to anyone other than her immediate family she doubted they would notice she was upset. She'd gotten her mother's poker face or so she'd been told by her friends and family.

Izuku chuckled as he whisked the eggs and cream together. "Well?" He asked not willing to let his question go.

"Things have been fine. My grades are good." She said not sure what to tell him.

Izuku nodded. "Speaking of school have you thought of what you want to do when you get older or what schools you want to attend?" He asked seeing that Tsumika was done with the potatoes and brought the pan carrying fireball over to her so she could slide the potatoes in as Izuku manipulated the fireball to shift the pan stirring the potatoes around.

Tsumika was quiet thinking about her father's question. Of course she knew what he probably wanted to hear; that she wanted to be a hero like him and her mother. On some level she did everyone told her that her quirk was unique and power worthy of a heroine. Not to mention both her parents were graduates of the top hero school in Japan. Of course she wanted to follow in her parents' footsteps, but she just didn't know if she had it in her to do so. The way her dad described heroes it seemed like it was something you either had or didn't and she wasn't sure she did.

Seeing Tsumika had stopped chopping the bacon mid strip Izuku walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked as Tsumi looked up at him.

"I don't want to disappoint you, but I-I don't think I want to be a hero." She said closing her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the disappointment in her father's eyes before feeling his hand on her head.

"Tsumika there is nothing you could do to disappoint me ever." Izuku said thoughts of breakfast gone from his mind as he kneeled to face his daughter. "I mean I'd be lying if I said I haven't been imagining you saving people since the day you were born, but I understand that the hero life isn't for everyone." Tsumika looked into her dad's green eyes and saw only compassion and understanding there.

"You're not mad?" She asked as Izuku smiled.

"Of course not sweetheart I want the best for you yes, but I also want you to be happy. If that means you don't want to be a hero then that's fine with me. Whatever you want to do I'll support you. If you want to be a reporter I'll go and get you the best equipment money can buy, if you want to be a politician…well I'll see what I can do about that, but you'll have my vote regardless, and if you want to be an idol I'll start calling studios and lining up auditions. Whatever I can do to make your dreams come true I will no matter what." Izuku said rubbing his daughter's fiery red hair as tears sprang up in her eyes.

"Dad I-" Tsumika was cut off by a hard cough as the two noticed the smoke accumulating in the room.

"Oh no the potatoes!" Izuku shouted moving his fireball to the sink and dropping the smoking pan into it before running water on it as Tsumika opened the window laughing in between her coughing. Izuku blushed as he rubbed the back of his head. "Don't tell your mother." He said as he hastily dumped the potatoes out as father and daughter began laughing only to hear the sounds of upset infants. "Uhh?" Izuku said looking between the pan and his sons' room as Tsumika waved him back into the kitchen.

"I've got it dad how about you finish breakfast without me. Try not to burn the potatoes this time." She said as she went into her brothers' room finding both awake and clutching to the rails of their cribs. "Hey guys did we wake you up?" She asked grabbing both her brothers as they babbled at her adorably grabbing at her hair and pinching her cheeks. The two looked like their father in miniature, but where his hair was red theirs was green, but just as curly.

Tsumika brought the duo into the living room as her father placed the pan in the oven and came around the corner to greet his two boys who exploded into movement as they saw him. "Looks like they're happy to see you." Tsumika said as Izuku grabbed hold of the two boys bouncing them in his arms as they giggled happily.

"The feeling is mutual. How have you been guys?" Izuku asked as the boys moved and jabbered at him causing Izuku to laugh. "Well that's great. I hope you've been taking care of your mom and sister." He said giving Tsumika a wink as she stuck her tongue out. The quartet fell onto the couch drinking in the bliss of familial bonding until Izuku went to the kitchen to retrieve the Frittata. He placed it on a serving dish sliced it like a pizza grabbing a slice for both himself and Tsumi.

They began to enjoy their breakfast feeding bits of thoroughly cooled egg to the youngest of the Midoriya clan and just having fun with each other.

"Thanks for letting me stay over Ochaco I just…wasn't sure about seeing Izuku yet, but I'll be fine now." Tsu said giving the brown haired woman a hug as she left to return to her own home. Tsu loved her husband, but she wasn't sure if she could continue watching him run himself ragged. It was fine when he was here in Japan, but lately his fame had grown to the point that he was rarely in the country let alone with their children and after that last fight she didn't think she could take anymore.

Tsu opened the door to their home a dead giveaway that her husband was home. He never locked the door. 'Who's crazy enough to break into the number one hero's home?' He said. Tsu rounded the corner and found the last thing she expected to see. Her husband was on the couch fast asleep under a blanket of their three kids. At that moment all her irritation drained away from her as he moved to kiss her husband on the cheek watching him give a gentle smile before doing the same to their children as she slowly made room for herself in the pile of bodies. She wasn't the least bit tired of course, but she couldn't resist being a part of this.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the first chapter of the New Year no less. I know I said I'd upload this on Tuesday, but Tsu dominated this poll for so long I didn't have to worry about things changing so I started early a****nd rather than just sit on my hands I decided to upload it today. I'll strike Tsu from the poll and open it up for the next chapter after I upload so let the voting begin and may the best girl win! The poll can be found on my profile.**

**Also here's a little more on Tsumika's quirk. Her quirk is called Salamander she has the ability to spit fire as well as produce an enzyme from her skin that once exposed to air combusts. In my stories I always picture Izuku's dad with red hair. It was placed in my head after I watched a Cartoon Conspiracy video on Youtube that was guessing what Izuku's quirk could have been. I definitely recommend it. Anyway it said based on the Todoroki family fire quirks come with red hair, which is a large leap in faith, but it sounds fun, so I go with it in my stories.**


	3. Pop

**A/N: Well this one was unseen for me, but the polls don't lie. Kyoka Jiro is up now. I wonder if this has anything to do with the last chapter of Force for Good?**

In the field behind Naboo Middle School stood a group of boys in a circle surrounding one boy in the center. The boy had curly purple hair to the point it could only be called bushy. His purple hair covered his eyes and the boy was dressed in the uniform of the school although it had been stretched to the point it was baggy on the boy's frame. The most defining characteristic was the long earlobes he had and on the end of these lobes were earphone jacks.

The left earlobe was pierced three times with gold earrings he stood with his hands in his pocket as one of the boys approached the singular lad. "So you're the new kid hunh? The one everybody shits their pants about?" This boy was older than the boy he was talking to and looked down at him as the kid shrugged.

"I guess." The kid said raising his head revealing one of his green eyes from behind his purple locks. "I don't see why that's any of your business though." He ended his statement as the upperclassman grit his teeth.

"Looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson smartass. Guys hold him while I give him a crash course in middle school etiquette." Two boys approached from behind the purple haired kid laughing a little before the boy's earlobes stretched out piercing one in the stomach and the other was driven right into the ear of the other as vibrations were shot straight into them.

The one who had his stomach prodded fell to his knees and vomited as the other simply passed out from the sound overload. "What the?!" The upperclassman said before feeling a fist land in his stomach dropping him to a knee as he clutched his stomach.

"That's better show some respect. I'm Kizuki Midoriya and I don't take shit from bootlickers like you!" He shouted before driving his foot into the upperclassman's face and then looked at the rest of the gathered boys. "Does anybody else want to have a taste?" He asked raising his hand as all the boys ran towards him. Kizuki smiled as he jumped into the brawl.

Kizuki walked out of the field and grabbed his bag. "Let that be a lesson to you pussies. Don't mess with Midoriya-sama!" He said spitting out a bit of blood as he walked away from the scattered bodies of his unconscious classmates. The sun was setting casting his shadow all the way across the street. His body hurt but it was worth it he needed everybody to know that he wasn't anybody's punk. He rounded the corner and ran into someone and growled as he rubbed his sore nose. It wasn't broken, but it definitely hurt.

"Watch where the hell you're goi-!" Kizuki clapped his mouth shut as he looked into the face of the hero Earphone Jack, his mother. He sighed as she looked him over. He had hoped he could get home and clean up before his mother saw him or his father.

"What'd you say Kizuki?" His mother demanded looking him over and shook her head. "You got into another fight again didn't you?!" She shouted as Kizuki looked away only to have his mother grab his chin as she squatted down to look at him. She cleared away the hair from his eyes so they could clearly look eye to eye with him. "Didn't you?" She asked again as Kizuki rolled his eyes.

"They started it." Was his only answer as Kyoka huffed standing up and grabbing hold of his hand.

"This was your first day in your new school and already you've started a fight. I don't understand Kizu why are you causing so much trouble?" She asked dragging him towards her car. "What is your father going to say?" She asked as she pushed him towards the passenger door and climbed into the driver's seat herself.

"Nothing like always." He said looking out the window as Kyoka sighed.

"Is that what this is about you want attention Kizu? There are better ways to get people to notice you, you know. You're a smart kid, and you're talented in almost everything you do, so why is it that all you want to do is pick fights?" She asked shaking her head. "You're just like your father." She said which galvanized Kizuki into speaking. He'd been happy to let his mother lecture and rant at him for the entire car ride, but he would not let that one go.

"I'm nothing like him. All he cares about is his precious school and all his awards. That's all he's got nobody would ever look at a quirkless nobody like him otherwise!" He shouted only to feel his mother slap him across the face. He'd been hit harder for sure, but the emotional weight of that slap was tantamount to being hit with an elephant.

"Don't say that. Your father is a good man, and no matter what you think he cares about you. I just wish you understood that." She said as they pulled up to their house. "I have to make my patrols, so I'll be back later. Do your homework and as punishment clean out the storage shed. I _will _check to make sure when I get back." She said as Kizuki got out of his mother's car and made his way into his home. He shut the door and heard his mother's car drive off. He sighed as he walked to his room and tossed his backpack on his bed.

"Jokes on you mom I already did my homework." He mumbled as he headed to the backdoor to get to the shed, but as he did he looked at the walls of the hall seeing family pictures adorning them. There was the photo of his parents' marriage. Pictures of him at various ages, and then the most plentiful pictures were of his dad at various events. There was the picture of his dad at one of his book signings shaking hands with a famous hero he had apparently inspired. Several pictures of his dad with different classes of his students, and finally the picture of his father shaking hands with the former Principal of UA as he took his place. That was his father Izuku Midoriya principal of UA. The school had arguably been the best school in the country for heroes, but when his father took over that title was undisputed. UA _is _the best hero school in Japan. Their entrance rates are abysmal, but their graduates all go on to be the best heroes.

His dad was responsible for guiding the future of heroics and the cherry on top was that his father was quirkless. Kizuki stared at the picture a few more moments before heading out the backdoor to the shed and dragging a large trashcan with him. He unlocked it with his key and opened the doors as a cloud of dust erupted from it. He coughed waving his hand in front of his face to dispel the miasma and looked inside. The shed was full of mostly his old man's junk. Much to his chagrin his mother was right about his old man and him being good at everything they do. He knew that his dad could play just as many instruments as his mother; he was an accomplished author on quirk inovation, and he even consulted on support items.

Kizuki growled as he picked up several old devices his father hadn't touched since he was born and threw them into the trashcan followed by illegible blueprints as well as broken tools. It was like a landfill in here some of this stuff he had no idea what it was or could have been. Kizuki picked up a box to carry it towards the light of the open door, but the box hadn't aged well and the bottom fell out of it depositing its contents on the floor. "Oh fuck me!" He shouted as he hurled the now useless box out of the shed.

Kizuki got down on his knees to sift through the contents. Most of it was junk mostly notebooks on old heroes, but in this pile of nerd trash there was a photo album. "What's this?" He asked sitting down and opening the cover to find a picture of his father as a newborn. The green hair was a dead giveaway. "Oh great pops you're a narcissist too, though I shouldn't be surprised." He said flipping through the pages seeing his father age before his eyes. He stopped at the picture of his father at his middle school entrance ceremony.

Izuku had bright green eyes and a wide smile that crinkled his freckles. Kizuki saw his grandparents as well. His grandmother ever the lovable marshmallow she always was and his grandfather, the hard working businessman. "Guess pops takes after you gramps." Kizuki said as he turned the page and bit his tongue. "What the hell!?" He shouted looking at the boy in the picture and comparing it to the picture before. "Who the hell is this?" He asked as he pulled the picture out and turned it over to see what was written on the back. He was shocked at what he saw. _Izuku Age 15. _This was his old man? He thought turning the picture over.

His father's hair was long down to his shoulders with some of it covering his right eye. He was wearing a t-shirt revealing that his entire left arm was covered in a tattoo reminiscent of dragon scales with a skull on his forearm. Both Izuku's ears were pierced starting from the lobe and curving up the outside of his ear. He had on a pair of gloves with studs around his wrists black jeans and heavy boots. "There's no way this is my old man." Kizuki said turning the page and saw another picture of his dad. He was wearing different clothes and his hair was pulled into a ponytail, but it was still the same man. This picture was accompanied by a newspaper clipping.

"**Massive altercation ends with dozens in hospital suspect still at large!" **From what he could see Kizuki counted at least fourteen unconscious teenagers in the photo. There were more clippings as well. **"Vandalism on a Massive Scale!" **In the clipping was a picture of Aldera Middle School. The building had been painted with a giant skull covered in green flames.** "Local Gang has dominated the Kamino area**." There was a blurry picture of several individuals running from the police. Kizuki was enthralled as he continued flipping pages seeing more of his dad's handiwork. "This is amazing. I can't believe pops did all this." He said with a smile before frowning.

"Wait he did all this, and mom's on my ass about getting into a fight? Where's the justice in that?" He asked forgetting about cleaning the shed and carried the album into the house to wait for his father. His dad was a lot of things, but he always made it home around the same time and looking at the clock that would be soon.

* * *

Izuku walked into the house with a stretch as he heard his back pop. "Sitting down all day can't be good." He said shaking his head as he walked into the living room only to see Kizuki sitting there. He'd gotten the call from Kyoka about Kizuki getting into a fight. He sighed as he took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I figured you'd still be cleaning the shed. Honestly Kizuki I can't believe-"

"How alike we are." Kizuki said interrupting his father as he placed the picture of Izuku down on the dinner table in plain sight of both Midoriyas. Izuku looked at the picture before looking at Kizuki.

"Oh that's right you were cleaning the shed." He said sitting down and pulling the picture towards him and looked at it. He sighed shaking his head. "You shouldn't look at this and see more of yourself in me. This isn't me." Izuku said as Kizuki slammed the photo album on the table.

"Yes it is. All this is you! You want the world to see you as this perfect man or whatever, but your human just like me and you're not perfect! You were just like me hell you were even worse!" Izuku shook his head.

"That's not who you are Kizuki. You're a good kid and you have so much going for you. I don't want you be like I was." Izuku said as Kizuki leaned back.

"I don't care what you want. I think what you did was cool. You were awesome! What happened to you? Why did you turn out like…this?" He asked waving his hands at Izuku who scoffed.

"You just gestured to all of me Kizuki, and now I wasn't awesome, what I did wasn't cool! I was acting out and hurting people just to make myself feel better. I was a delinquent and if it wasn-. You know what never mind. I'm not talking about this. Put that thing in the garbage." Izuku said as Kizuki stood up.

"No, I won't let you take this away from me. For the first time in my life I feel like I actually have something of you. Everyone says I'm like you and compares me to you. I could never see it pop. I look at you the successful man that you are and all I can see is the façade you show the rest of the world this flawless man who turns whatever he touches into gold. How can I look at you and see me, but this album shows me that we're not so different." Kizuki said as Izuku turned to face his son.

"You're not me Kizuki, I never wanted you to be me. I want you to make your own way in the world." Izuku sat down on the couch and fished a cigarette out of his breast pocket along with a lighter. He scratched his head undoing his swept back hair to produce his natural curls. Izuku knew he had been hard on his son, what that saying? 'The priest's kids are the wildest'? He thought to himself.

"Pop you smoke?" Kizuki asked shocked at this as Izuku smirked.

"No I don't, as far as your mother knows anyway. I used to before I met her, but after I went back to school I stopped except for the occasional one like now. You should feel grateful I only smoke one once a month and I'm wasting it on you." He said with a cocky grin Kizuki had never seen on his father's face as he flicked the lighter and lit his cigarette before taking a long drag as he rolled up his sleeves showing off the scale tattoo on his left arm.

"Woah you still have that tattoo?" Kizuki asked moving to inspect his father's ink as Izuku chuckled.

"Damn right I do I fought your mother tooth and nail on this. In exchange I had to get rid of all my piercings and cut my hair. I'd say it was worth it. I get it touched up every few years." Izuku said before grabbing the album and flipping through it. "I really shouldn't have kept this." He said with a laugh as he looked at Kizuki. "Go ahead ask your questions. I'll answer every one until I finish this cigarette. Afterward we're done, deal?" He asked as Kizuki nodded before asking his question.

"So why'd you become a delinquent?" Kizuki asked as Izuku breathed out smoke.

"When I was on the verge of graduating middle school I got some…bad news. It really set me off. I was so angry and it felt like there was nothing I could do so I did this." He said pointing at the graffiti on the school. "That was my middle school and when I saw how everybody reacted to what I'd done I wanted to do more. I picked a fight with some guys from school whose quirks I knew very well and beat them to a pulp. That was how it started and once I entered high school I was a totally different person. I picked fights skipped class and so much more."

Izuku shook his head at that. "I felt powerful especially when guys started following me around and getting into trouble with me. I dropped out after my second year of high school at that point I was doing what I wanted and that was when I met your mother." Kizuki smirked at that thinking about his mom at that age.

"Did she fall for you on the spot pops?" Kizuki asked as Izuku laughed.

"Fuck no she arrested me!" He shouted laughing at his son's shocked face. "Yep your mother was on her work study at the time and she busted me and my crew after we knocked over an arcade. I was sure she was going to let me go. Most heroes don't deal with quirkless crimes, but nope she handcuffed me and had me locked up, but seeing as that was my first offense or so they thought I was released pretty soon. I was prepared to go right back to what I was doing, but your mother showed up everywhere I was. It was like she was my guard dog or something. I couldn't meet up with my gang because of her, so I finally asked why she was on my ass."

* * *

Izuku stopped for a moment as that memory flowed through his mind. "_Why the fuck are you following me? What do you want?!" _He'd shouted at her as Kyoka put her hands on her hips.

"_I'm trying to figure out your deal. You're acting like a thug, but I've been watching you for a while now, and you seem like a good guy. You knocked over that arcade because the owner was cheating kids out of their money. All the places you've tried to hit are like that. It's like your trying to be a hero in the worst way possible." _Jiro cocked her head to the side as she looked at him. _"I want to know why." _Izuku shrugged at her words.

"_It's none of your goddamn business go sign autographs or whatever." _He'd said to her and that's when Kyoka dropped a bomb on him.

"_You know some people would say you're a hero for what you've done, so why don't you try being a real hero. You're smart enough I can tell that much. Why not put that brain of yours to good use, because until you do I'm going to be on you like white on rice."_

* * *

Izuku smirked at that memory. "After that I went back to school and onto university to be a teacher. Your mother and I started dating and then got married. I stopped being a delinquent because someone finally looked at me and saw something other than the fact that I was quirkless." Izuku said putting out his cigarette and placing his hand on his son's head.

"I know it can't be easy being my son Kizuki, but even if no one else sees you for you me and your mother do, and someday other people will too. And stop picking fights, that's what weak people do, and unlike me at your age you're strong." Izuku said standing up and looked at the album.

"You can keep that if you want, I only kept it to remind myself of what I could've been if not for your mother." Izuku said as he went to his office to get some paper work done leaving Kizuki sitting and looking at the picture of his dad in his youth.

**A/N: Poll will be back up on my profile after this posts.**


	4. Otousan

**A/N: Not gonna lie Jiro was hard to find something to come up with and Toru was just as difficult, but I think I might have something here.**

"Izuru Midoriya you're up." Called the quirk application teacher Mr. Kinsen. Izuru jolted as his name was called. He hated this class it was the worst one of the day. He walked slowly his feet dragging the ground as he stood before the teacher who showed off a rubber ball. "You know the drill Midoriya catch the ball with your quirk." Mr. Kinsen said as Izuru swallowed and nodded. Kinsen looked at the kid and felt terrible for him. He was already breaking out in a sweat and they hadn't even started yet. He hefted the ball before tossing it as gently as he could.

The ball soared into the air slowly before gravity took hold bringing it down to the ground only at the last moment to be grabbed in Izuru's telekinetic grip. The ball shuddered in the air as it was slowly lifted until it was at Izuru's waist. "Good work Midoriya." Kinsen said as Izuru sweated his breaths coming out in puffs and pants. His body shook with concentration. "Think you're ready for the next one?" Kinsen asked as Izuru looked up from the shuddering ball and nodded his head.

"That a boy." Kinsen said tossing another ball that was taken in Izuru's grip for a second before both balls fell to the ground. Kinsen grimaced as several students laughed. "Quiet everyone!" Kinsen shouted before sighing. "Alright Midoriya back in line." He said hiking a thumb to the rest of the class. Izuru held his head down as he heard the whispers of his classmates.

"That's the son of the number one hero?"

"What a failure."

"Yeah imagine how his dad feels knowing his son is such a loser."

"Pitiful."

"Weak."

"Pathetic."

After class Izuru was called to the staff office for a meeting with Mr. Kinsen. "You wanted to see me Mr. Kinsen. Izuru asked as he sat down. Kinsen looked at the boy. His straight green hair and green eyes. The only thing he was missing was the freckles.

"Yes Midoriya here's your report card." Kinsen said handing the boy an envelope which he promptly opened to reveal his grades. "As you can see you're doing phenomenal in your classes except the obvious. I know from your career plan you want to be a hero, but at this rate, that dream is not achievable." Izuru hung his head at those words and Kinsen felt like the world's biggest jackass. He knew Midoriya wasn't failing because he was lazy or not motivated. He saw it on Izuru's face that he was giving the class his all every day, but he wasn't improving. "I think you might want to direct your aspirations elsewhere." Kinsen finished his assessment as Izuru stood up and bowed.

"Thank you for your input sensei." Izuru said before leaving. The words of his teacher and classmates stabbed at Izuru all day even going so far as to chase him all the way home as tears started brimming in his eyes. _Why, why am I so weak? I don't want this! It's not my fault I'm trying. I want to be better, I want to be stronger!" _Izuru began to speed up as if he could outrun his own ineptitude and the words of his peers.

Toru Hagakure number fifteen on the hero chart stood at the stove stirring the pot of stew she was making for her family tonight. "Oh Izuru is going to be home soon." She thought to herself turning the stove down to let theitsimmer as she checked on the rice as the door was flung open. Toru jumped taking a fighting stance as her son rushed through the house and up to his room as something fell from his pocket. "Izuru?" She called as she walked forward to pick up the paper and sighed as she looked at the paper. "Oh Izuru." She said looking at her son's report card. His grades were above average in all classes except one; Quirk Application. Her son was failing. She sat down at the island in the kitchen looking at the paper. She knew her son wasn't what this grade said he was. In fact he was more than anyone could imagine, but he was afraid of his own power. Toru felt her eyes begin to water as the memory of the worst day in her life surfaced.

Izuru was five at the time his quirk had manifested a little under a year ago and he was so excited. After all what son wouldn't be excited about having the same quirk as his number one hero dad. Toru had taken him to the park to play and to give her heart a break from her son trying to lift everything only to lose concentration and break something. She walked over to a bench as Izuru went to the sandbox lifting portions of sand only to let them fall. At some point Izuru had been asked to join a game of catch.

Toru had turned away from her son for only a second as he tried to use his quirk to catch the ball but instead knocked it off course and towards the street. By the time she looked back Izuru had walked out into the street to get the ball just as a car came around the corner. Now the driver wasn't going all that fast and was more than capable of stopping, but instead decided to honk at the young boy in the road. This terrified the young Izuru and his quirk activated sending out a telekinetic wall that slammed into the car and threw it onto its side. Izuru's power didn't stop there though it began lashing out at everything carving holes into the ground levitating parked cars only to then throw them. Trees were uprooted or cut down as Izuru's area of effect increased.

Toru leaped into action evacuating the people in the park and telling them to call the police while she did her best to comfort her son. "Izuru its ok mommy's here! Just calm down baby nothing's going to hurt you!" But Izuru couldn't hear her as he curled up in the fetal position. If Toru didn't do something who knows what might happen. _I could call Izuku, but that might take too long and he might not pick up, the same thing could happen with a text. _ With no other options Toru took a page from her husband's book and sent out her location to her husband's phone. "Please Izuku get here fast!"

As if hearing her plea a green bolt appeared in the sky and landed next to her. Izuku Midoriya stood in his hero costume a deep green body suit and a brilliant white cape fluttered behind him. Izuku looked at his son on the ground before walking forward. Toru saw that the telekinetic disturbances her son was creating began to arc and bounce against Izuku's own power as he created a steadily shrinking dome around himself and Izuru corralling Izuru's berserk power.

Izuku reached down and pulled Izuru into his arms patting his back as he said something in his ear. Slowly Izuru's power came back under control before dispersing completely. Toru felt tears in her eyes as she embraced the two.

Toru wiped tears from her face as she coughed. If that incident told her anything then Izuru's power might be even greater than his father's, but from that day Izuru was terrified of his abilities. He could barely use a fraction now. After speaking to a therapist they were given the reasoning that Izuru had psychologically blocked his powers limiting them drastically. The front door opened drawing Toru from her reverie. "Oh man that was a crazy day." Izuku said walking around the corner. He was dressed in olive green cargo pants and a white t-shirt with a smile on his face.

"Hey Toru I was working with Sato today and guess what he gave me a cake he made." Izuku said presenting the nondescript white box and was about to open it before going silent and looking at her. "Why are you sad?" He asked as Toru sighed. You would think as an invisible woman she'd be the best at hiding her emotions, but not with her husband who seemed to read her as well as if she had print on her face.

"One of these days you're going to tell me how you can read me so well. I'm invisible!" She said as Izuku placed the cake on the island and leaned close.

"I will after you tell me why you're sad." He said as Toru gave a sigh and presented Izuru's report card.

"He ran up to his room and dropped this on the way. What are we going to do Izuku?" She asked as Izuku looked at the report card and nodded.

"I'll have a talk with him later. I think it's time we really hashed this out." He said scratching his head as Toru arched a brow.

"How do you mean?" She asked as Izuku smirked and tapped her nose before adopting All Might's smile.

"That is…a secret!" He shouted as Toru huffed angrily to his booming laughter.

Izuru had been lying in his bed since he got home. His mind was an echoing voice of depression and self-pity. He sat up as his stomach grumbled telling him he hadn't eaten. He sighed before standing up. "At least I can do that right." He said walking to his bedroom door and made his way to the kitchen where his dad sat. Izuru felt more weight settle on his shoulders as he looked at his father. _Imagine how his dad feels knowing his son is such a loser. _Those words nearly tore the wind from his lungs. "H-Hey Otousan." He said waving his hand weakly as Izuku stood up and walked over to him.

"Come with me son." Izuku said keeping his face blank as he did so and headed to the door. Izuru looked between the kitchen and his father's back before reluctantly following his father out the door.

"Where are we going Otousan?" Izuru asked but instead of answering Izuku took hold of his son's hand and leapt into the air using his telekinetic powers to levitate the both of them before flying off. Izuru clutched to his father's side as they soared over the city. He never knew how his dad was able to use his powers so effortlessly. Apparently levitating oneself is an incredibly difficult task and yet his father could fly at inhuman speeds with his telekinesis. Yet another thing he could never hope to do.

His father landed on the sand of a beach as Izuru pulled away from his side. He looked at the pristine white sand as the moonlight shone off the lapping waves of the ocean. His dad sat down on the sand before Izuru did as well. "What are we doing here Otousan?" Izuru asked as Izuku cast a green eye over to his son. Izuru apparently had his mother's eyes seeing as his were as blue as a cloudless sky.

"We're here to talk about you Izuru. I saw your report card." His father explained as it felt like an anvil had dropped into Izuru's stomach. "You're doing really well in all of your classes except Quirk Application, and I also know why that is." Izuru grit his teeth.

"Do you Otousan? You have no idea what it's like to be me. You have complete control of your power and always have. You don't know what it's like to be scared of your power! I hate your quirk!" He shouted as Izuku nodded his head.

"But I do." He said contradicting his son. Izuru looked at his dad.

"How can you possibly know?" He asked as Izuku took a deep breath.

"As you may have heard from your grandmother I was a natural with my telekinesis and trained hard to make it as strong as I could, but what you don't know is that after graduating from middle school my quirk grew really powerful. It was nearly uncontrollable and it scared me." Izuku said shaking his head. "I dialed my power back so bad I nearly failed getting into UA." Izuku said with a chuckle. "I knew I had to do something to make myself more comfortable with my power, so instead of focusing on using my powers on other things I began using it on myself." Izuku explained as Izuru could understand that logic.

Keeping his power close to himself allowed him the utmost control while minimizing any outbursts of power. "A lot of people wonder how it is I can levitate myself to fly so easily, but it's not easy. It took all of my first year to learn how to maneuver myself, after that I began to extend my range outward steadily growing used to my increased power." Izuku reached out with his hand as a glob of seawater was lifted from the ocean floating there for a moment before being launched into the sky. "Izuru I'm not here to tell you how to use your quirk. If you never want to use it again that's fine. I think it'd be a waste, but at the end of the day it's your power not mine." Izuru looked at his dad as he felt his eyes sting with tears.

"I want to use my quirk. I want to be able to help people. I want to be like you Otousan. I want to be a hero too, but I'm just so scared of what could happen. I don't know how to make all this power my own." Izuru said as Izuku stood up and placed a hand on his son's head.

"And that's why I'm here Izuru. I'm your dad whenever you're feeling uncertain come to me or your mother we're here for you always no matter what." Izuku said smiling down at Izuru who wiped tears from his face and grinned back. "Trust me by Monday you'll be leagues away from what you were today. All you have to do is take that first step and then the next." Izuku said as the ball of water he'd hurled into the air slammed back into the water as a large ball of ice. "Now then let's start. I want you to let loose on me Izuru. Release as much of your power as you can right at me." Izuku said walking a few yards away as Izuru felt his father's power encircle them.

"Don't worry about anything else just focus on me and let it rip I promise that you won't hurt me or anyone else." "Izuku said as Izuru swallowed feeling the same anxiety he felt every time he used his quirk seeing this Izuku intervened. "Izuru close your eyes and breathe, don't imagine forcing the power out just let it flow from you into the world. Gather the power with every inhale and then let it go every time you exhale." Izuru took his father's advice just focusing on his breathing.

_Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, and breathe out. _Izuru repeated feeling his body steadily relax as minutes went by. He felt his father next to him. "Ok open your eyes." He said and Izuru did and as he did so he saw that he was standing on a platform of sand about 10 yards across that was floating several dozen feet in the air.

"W-woah!" Izuru shouted losing his concentration some as his father steadied them.

"Easy there son, see what you can do when you relax and just focus. Block out everything but what you're doing and I know you can be the kind of hero you want to be. This is your power Izuru." Izuru looked at his dad and smiled as he looked at what he'd accomplished.

"Thanks Otousan."

On Monday Izuru was once again called to practice his quirk by Mr. Kinsen. He heard the snickering of his classmates as he approached the table. "Alright Midoriya let's see if you can-." Kinsen was interrupted as Izuru grabbed the four Styrofoam balls two in each hand before closing his eyes and breathing in and out as he directed the flow of his power to his hands. _Just focus on the balls that's all you need to do. _Izuru thought to himself as his class watched the balls begin to float above his hands rising steadily before stopping above Izuru's head and begin to circle his head as Izuru himself began to levitate as well. Kinsen looked at his worst student make a giant leap with using his power.

"Midoriya you get an A!" Kinsen said as Izuru opened his eyes and dropped to the ground shakily along with the four balls.

"T-thank you Mr. Kinsen." Izuru said with a grin.

**A/N: In this Universe Izuku was born with his mother's telekinetic abilities and trained with them from a young age. Similar to canon he met All Might and received OFA which enhanced his telekinetic abilities to insane levels. Currently he's on the level of Tatsumaki from OPM. Izuru inherited his telekinesis making him a third generation telekinetic which is responsible for his immense raw power. I wanted to make Izuru a combination of Mirio and Tamaki. Insane raw talent, but a bit of scaredy cat when it comes to that power.**


	5. Papa

**A/N: Well time for the last two this last poll will decide the last for the class 1-A girls and bring about the beginning of the new poll with a much wider array of choices. I look forward to it now on to show. I'll put up the new poll after the Ochaco chapter drops.  
Bens6757: I'm just as surprised as you. I thought Ochaco would be chapter two, but Tsu won by a landslide. The people want what the people want.  
AZNMAGICMAN: All of the above my friend this next poll will have no shortage of choices.**

"The world was forever changed by the appearance of quirks. Amazing powers being given out to do good in the world, and who is responsible for these amazing powers? The Queen of Quirks. This generous and benevolent ruler gifted the world with quirks, but others coveted her power and one man slew the queen hoping to gain this power. Unknown to the world the queen had a daughter and all her power was passed to this young child who she entrusted to her most valiant guardian. It is this man's duty to protect the child until she comes of age to take her mother's throne and restore balance to the world of quirks. Featuring the talents of Helena Bonam Carter as the Queen of Quirks, Idris Elba as All for One, and Izuku Midoriya as _THE GUARDIAN, c_oming to theaters near you Friday!" The phone screen went dark with the replay symbol being displayed.

"Oh my god this looks so good!" Shouted a girl with straight blonde hair in a in a school uniform as she kicked her legs on the desk she sat on. "And Izuku looks so hot!" She squealed as her fellow classmates agreed.

"God yes that curly green hair that you want to run your fingers through!" One girl with purple hair and freckles added.

"Forget the hair I want to run my tongue over his six pack. I bet he tastes like pure euphoria dipped in chocolate!" Another added her snake like tongue slithering between her pointed teeth as she did so not notice the presence behind her until she spoke. A girl with curly maroon hair stood behind the snake like individual. The girl had pink skin and a pair of four inch green horns that curved backwards like that of an antelope. She wore the school uniform which consisted of a dark blue shirt and trousers, white gloves and boots and a white double breasted tailcoat. On her left arm was a pinned a band that marked her as the Student Council President Minako Midoriya.

"Now that is no way for ladies to speak wouldn't you agree?" She asked shocking the trio into stunned silence.

"U-umm sorry President Midoriya." The girl who'd been playing the video on her phone said blushing as Minako nodded.

"Glad to hear it. This is a prestigious girl's school known for raising the best of young ladies. Do keep that in mind." Minako said as she left the classroom followed by her Vice president. This girl had two toned black and red hair with mismatched eyes. Her right eye being black and her left eye being a light blue. This girl is Reiju Todoroki Vice Student Council President of Seiai Middle School. As the two exited the classroom and made their way down the hall Minako's smile fell from her face. "Who do those sluts think they are?! They don't have the right to breathe the same air as my dear Papa let alone meet him in person. And that one bitch thinking about my papa in such a manner I should rip that disgusting tongue from her mouth!" Minako growled as drops of acid hit the ground flaring up in short bursts of flame.

"Minako do calm down I'd rather not have to dip into the Student Council's funds to repair this damage." Reiju said calling Minako's attention to the results of her tantrum.

"Oh sorry Rei. I just get so mad knowing all these girls think about is doing my papa. As if he'd ever give them the time of day when he has me!" Minako said with a smile as she entered the student council room.

"I think you meant to say when he has your mother." Reiju said as Minako waved her off.

"Yeah I guess." She said sitting down at the head of the long table as Reiju took her seat at Minako's right hand side. "The others should be here soon don't you think?" She asked as Reiju looked through her notes.

"Kaminari is at the music hall so she won't be coming." Reiju said as Minako sat forward.

"Oh yeah that's right she told me that the other day." Minako remembered.

"Ojiro is off campus at a martial arts tournament. So far she's doing quite well I hear." Reiju said showing a picture of Ojiro knocking a girl out of a ring without apparently touching her.

"What do you expect from the daughter a martial artist, though isn't it kind of cheating since her tail's invisible?" Minako asked as Reiju shrugged.

"Guess not they allowed her in. Asui is also off campus at a swimming competition." Reiju said putting her papers down as Minako stood up.

"Well if it's just you and me I say we call it a day." Minako said as she stood up from her chair and Reiju nodded.

"I suppose you're right not like we can handle any real issues without the rest of the student council. Would you like to go anywhere after school Minako?" Reiju asked as the president shook her head.

"Thanks for the offer Rei, but I think I'm going to just head home for the day. See you tomorrow." She said as the two girls embraced before parting ways.

* * *

Minako made her way home thinking about her father. "He should be home soon. Papa said that after the trailer aired he'd be home soon after that." Izuku had been in the UK on the set of The Guardian his third starring role movie so far. Her father was a movie star and a damn good one touted as the best young actor of this generation. She smiled at this feeling a blush on her face as she basked in the pride of her father's prestige. She walked into her home and looked around. "Guess mom's not home." She said as she sat down at the table to do her homework.

Her mother was a professional hero the Corrosive Pink Crusader Pinky. She shook her head. It was a terrible name for a grown woman. She knew her mother picked out the name in high school, but it was ridiculous. She pulled out her homework and got to work on it.

* * *

The front door opened admitting a very tired Mina Ashido. "Hooo boy that was a day and a half!" She shouted tired but happy. Mina loved being a hero it was her calling in life much like her husband's calling was the big screen. She walked into the living room and saw her daughter sitting there. She smiled tightly. Minako and she shared the same skin tone and eyes, and not much else, or so that's how her daughter liked to portray herself. Mina loved Minako and she was sure her daughter felt the same, but they didn't get along. Not to say they were in constant shouting matches or something it was just a distance between them that Mina couldn't seem to close no matter how hard she tried.

"Hey Minako." Mina said coming up to her daughter and looking over her shoulder. "What'cha working on?" Mina asked as Minako stopped her pencil for a split second before starting to move again.

"History." Was her one word response as Mina went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. There was nothing like a cold one after a long day's work. She sat down next to her daughter.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked as Minako shook her head.

"I doubt it." Was her response which stung a little. Mina wasn't the smartest person around, but she could at least try. Mina sighed as she sat forward. She'd been planning on having a talk with Minako for a few months now, but with her hero schedule and her daughter's responsibilities as Student Council President it was hard to find the time. That was the excuse Mina told herself, but the truth is she was procrastinating. Izuku had always been better at this sort of thing, but enough was enough it was time for Mina to mother up!

"Minako we nee-." The front door opened which set Mina's protective instincts off as she jumped to her feet only to spot the face of her husband.

"Guess who!" He shouted coming around the corner dressed in a purple jacket with a green shirt and blue jeans and sneakers.

"Papa!" Minako shouted launching herself at Izuku who grabbed her and hugged her close.

"Got it in one Minako!" Izuku said kissing her forehead as he looked at Mina who smiled gently as she walked up to him.

"Hey babe." She said as the two shared a quick but passionate kiss. "Why didn't you say you were coming home?" She asked as Izuku shrugged.

"I wasn't sure I was going to be coming home. The trailer dropped last week I should've been home then, but the director was a real perfectionist. He wanted to run through some things that turned into a whole other mess which prolonged my stay not that I'm complaining when it's not raining or foggy the UK is really beautiful. I brought pictures!" He announced taking the duffel bag off his shoulder and pulling it open to pull out a plastic bag from which he pulled a holodisk. "I also brought souvenirs." He said pulling out a Tiara. "A replica of the Queen of England's crown for my princess." He said placing it atop Minako's curly hair.

"Izuku don't you think she's a bit old for that?" Mina asked as Minako glared at her.

"I _love _it dad." She said hugging the kneeling Izuku who nodded.

"Glad to hear it." He said standing up as he pulled a dress from the bag. "And for my lovely wife a Rasario tiered sheer polka dot dress." Which Izuku held up to Mina's frame. Mina blushed as she held the dress to her body and smiled.

"You really know what I like don't you." She said as Izuku scratched the stubble on his chin.

"if I'm being honest I had a bit of help from the store attendant, though after looking at the price tag I think she was just helping herself to my wallet." He said as he hugged Mina from behind. "I'm glad you like it." He said as he then felt a tug on his arm.

"Dad I could use some help with my homework its history." Minako said as Izuku let go of Mina.

"Sure thing, History is my best subject don't you know. Did you know that the British army was using rockets more than a century before the German V1. The British came up against rockets when they were fighting in India after the war ended and just six years later the British had developed rockets with a range of two-thousand yards." Izuku explained embracing the nerd he'd always been.

"That's amazing dad you learn the coolest stuff abroad. I want to travel when I get older." Minako said as Mina interjected.

"Minako I just asked if you wanted me to help with your homework, and you said no."

Minako looked at her mother and shook her head. "I didn't say no I said I doubted you could be of any help." Ok that was blatantly painful Mina felt her eyes swell with tears. This was her daughter and Minako had always been a daddy's girl and Mina accepted that after all she herself was a daddy's girl, but this went beyond Minako preferring to sit by Izuku's side or listen to Izuku's stories of his time abroad than Mina's actions as a hero. Her daughter was doing everything she could to cut her out of her life. The dam finally broke as Mina ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Minako watched her mother go before looking at her dad. "So can you help me now dad?" She asked only to see her father looking down at her with a very disappointed look.

"Minako why'd you say that to your mother?" He asked pulling his hand from her so he could stare at her full on. Minako had never seen her dad look at her like this. Sure she'd seen him disappointed in her for bad grades or doing something she wasn't supposed to when she was younger, but this disappointment there was an edge of anger to it.

"I-I just said what I thought. Mom isn't that great at schoolwork. You were always the one to help me with my homework." Izuku's face didn't change as he looked at her.

"Sit down Minako we need to talk." He said taking a seat on the couch as Minako took the opposite end. "Your mother's told me what's been going on. You've been really cold to her." He says as Minako shook her head.

"I've just been busy and so has she. It's not my fault we don't spend a lot of time together." Minako said as Izuku sighed.

"I saw this happening, but I thought it was just something you'd grow out of, but you haven't and your mother's been really patient with you, but enough is enough you're hurting her feelings Minako." Izuku said as Minako clenched her fist.

"That's not my fault she just doesn't get me! You and me papa we're alike and I like that I can talk to you about anything and I know you'll understand, but mom never does. She doesn't understand me. We have nothing in common." She said crossing her arms as Izuku nodded.

"She can't understand you if you don't let her Minako. You're mother wanted you more than anything in the world." Izuku said leaning back. "I did too of course, but your mother put everything she had into having a baby. She even stopped being a hero for a while. This was back when I just doing small parts in TV shows and straight to video movies. When you were born your mother couldn't have been happier. They had to sedate her just to get you out of her arms so she would sleep. She'd hold you and just stare at you like she could see the entire universe in your little body." Izuku said smiling as he looked at Minako.

"You're everything to your mother, but as you grew older you seemed to gravitate more to me which made me happy and terrified. I'm pretty sure your mother is the reason my movie career took off so well. She wanted me out of the house so she could have you all to herself." Izuku chuckled to himself as he looked at Minako.

"Your mother isn't perfect and neither am I Minako, but to her you are perfect and it hurts that you won't let her in." Izuku said as he stood up looking down at his daughter. "Just think about what I said. I'm going to go out and get something for dinner." Izuku said donning a pair of shades and a hat. "God I hope I don't get mobbed at the grocery store again. Last time I had to call Kirishima to plow everyone away so I could get out." He said shaking his head as he left.

Minako sat on the couch her father's words reverberating in her head as she sat back. It's not like she didn't love her mother of course she did, but she just couldn't connect. Her mother seemed like such a free spirit taking things as they come. She knew that wasn't the case considering her mother was a hero. "I don't know why." She said standing up as she walked down the hall standing before her parents' bedroom. Minako raised her hand and held it in the air frozen. She couldn't bring herself to knock.

"Go away Izuku." Her mother shouted jolting Minako to speak.

"It's me." She said physically cringing at how pitiful those words were. "C-c-can I come in?" She continued as silence greeted her. She sighed about to walk away before the door was opened showing her mother's tear stained face. "We should talk." Minako said not exactly sure how to go about this, but that seemed to be enough as her mother went back to the bed and sat down with Minako following her.

Minako fiddled with her hands before stroking her hair only to repeat the process. Her mother chuckled. "You get that from both of us." She said blankly. "Your father never knows what to do with his hands when he's nervous and I talk with my hands, so you were doomed from the start. Sorry." Mina said as Minako shook her head.

"I'm sorry mom." Minako said as she leaned back. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just-."

"You want your dad's attention." Mina finished for her as she sighed flopping back on the bed. "I know, I've known for a while. It's not that you don't like me, but he's your _dad_ who you hardly get to see, and I'm here every day. I know you don't mean anything about it, but it still hurts you know. I always wanted to be a mom and I had a daughter on the first try too. I was on top of the world. I tried to take pictures of the two of us right then and there."

Minako nodded. "Dad told me they practically had to tranq you to get me away from you." Mina chuckled and nodded.

"Oh yeah your dad the traitor that he is distracted me with some stupid story while the doctor injected me with sedatives. Imagine that my own husband was complicit in me getting roofied. Then again we weren't married at the time so I'll have to give him credit for not jumping ship then and there." Minako was a little surprised to hear her parents weren't married before her birth, though it wasn't a big deal. Mina saw this and smiled as she poked her daughter's cheek.

"What you thought me and your dad were married before you were born? Sorry sweetie I and your dad were in love, but we didn't jump the broom until after you were born. It was hectic him with his acting and me with my hero things hell before we knew it a year had passed and there I was with a big pink belly and a boyfriend who was trying to baby proof the air itself." Mina chuckled as she looked at her daughter and Minako looked at her. Seeing themselves be reflected in the black eyes of the other.

"We don't get along because you're a lot like your dad used to be." Minako arched her brow at this.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked and Mina smirked.

"You only know the man your father is now, but back when I knew him I couldn't stand him! He was such an arrogant asshole, then again he and Bakugou were best friends so why wouldn't he be. Sure Izuku didn't have a quirk but he made up for it in raw fucking charisma. He ran every drama club he was in the star actor every single time. He was hot as cast iron and knew it. It irritated me every time he was around, but then I watched one of his performances and my god it was beautiful. I saw that his pride and arrogance weren't just for show he was damn good at what he did. I fell in love with him on that stage."

Minako looked at her mother and the smile on her face was blinding. "You hold yourself to a very high standard Minako and hold others to that, and anyone who doesn't meet it isn't worth your time. I'm sure you see me as a goof ball someone who just slides through life, and I suppose for the most part I do, but not when it comes to you Minako. I won't ever not be serious with you. You're my daughter and I love you." Mina said before feeling her daughter hug her.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm so very sorry! I love you so much!" She shouted as the two hugged and Mina laughed.

"I love you too sweetie!" She said ruffling her daughter's maroon hair. "Well now that we've had a heart to heart let's get something in our stomachs." Mina said going and opening the bedroom door as Izuku fell onto the carpet. "Izuku were you eavesdropping on us?!" Mina said as Izuku shook his head.

"No of course not I was just about to open the door when you yanked me forward." He said as Mina eyed him.

"Yeah try that lie somewhere else buddy. I know when you're acting." Mina said before kissing him on the forehead. "Thanks for this." She whispered as she walked out of the room before Minako did the same.

"You were right dad." Minako whispered as she walked past him with a bounce in her step. Izuku simply shook his head.

"Women."

**A/N: In this universe Izuku poured his fervor for heroism into acting and became well known star. His daughter Minako possesses Mina's power and a bit of her grandfather's flame quirk. Her acid lights on fire on impact. Chemical and temperature burns two for one. Next up Ochaco Uraraka. I did not see her coming in last what a surprise.**


	6. Pa

**A/N: Last of the 1-A girls now everyone after this chapter I'll put up the new poll with all new choices. Keep the suggestions coming folks no telling what they'll spawn in the end.**

Izuku Midoriya number one hero Deku and symbol of peace lay in bed sleeping peacefully next to his wife and fellow hero Ochaco Midoriya also known as Uravity. As the two slept their bedroom door slowly opened permitting the entrance of a small figure that quickly snuck over to the edge of the bed before beginning to float over the prone adults. Once the figure was directly over Izuku's stomach they dropped like a cannonball landing on the hero's abdomen as Izuku's eyes bucked up. "What who's there!" He shouted sitting up as laughter could be heard.

"Pa you're up!" The boy shouted as Izuku clutched his chest.

"Choza what are you doing?!" Izuku shuouted as his wife next to him gave a soft giggle.

"Oh come on Izuku you've faced down psychopaths and giant monsters you're telling me our seven year old son scared you?" She asked getting out of bed in pink pajamas with a paw print pattern on them. "House, open the windows." Ochaco announced as the blinds started to lift of their own accord.

"I'm prepared for those things Ochaco, nobody is prepared for a seven year old dive-bombing on them while they're asleep." Izuku said as Choza laughed.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" Choza shouted as Izuku arched a brow.

"Ok no more old school TV for you young man." Izuku said as he hefted his son and crawled out of bed carrying his son under his arm.

"Todays the day right Pa?" Choza asked as Izuku walked out of the bedroom with a yawn. He knew exactly what his son was talking about. Today was the day of the UA Sports Festival which Izuku was to make an appearance at, and that Choza would be able to attend in person. Normally Iida as Ingenium would make the appearance or if they were really desperate they'd ask Ground Zero, but after the last time Izuku doubted that would happen again for a while.

"Yes Choza, but it doesn't start for another…" Izuku looked at his the clock on the wall. "…Six hours." Izuku said with a sigh. This was one of his "off' days that let him sleep in and spend time with his family; though even when he was off he was still working. He couldn't remember the number of times he'd been out with his family and rushed off to stop a crime.

"Oh I can't wait!" Choza said as Izuku set Choza down at the table. As he walked to the fridge he moved his hand as Black Whip shot from it to pull open one of the cabinets and grab a bowl as Izuku opened the fridge to grab the milk. The bowl was slung onto the table in front of Choza as Izuku turned around with the milk as he reached for a bag of cereal. He poured his son's breakfast as he sat down placing the spoon in Choza's hand.

"So cool Pa." Choza said as Izuku smiled and ruffled his son's brown hair. Izuku took the moment to really look at his son. Choza had Ochaco's brown hair, but displayed his green eyes and freckles. Not for the first time Izuku was just amazed that he had a kid. He couldn't believe the life he lead sometimes and watching Choza grow up was the most amazing part of it all. He could still remember holding the newborn boy in his arms.

"Pa are you going to pick anyone for your agency at the sports festival?" Choza asked as Izuku shrugged.

"Maybe just depends I guess." He said as footsteps sounded announcing the presence of Ochaco Midoriya.

"Of course you are Deku, you've been calling Kendo almost every day asking about her students." Ochaco said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a bowl of soup that she put in the microwave. Izuku blushed at his wife casually blowing his cover.

"Ochaco!" Izuku said scratching his head. "Well I guess you're not wrong." He said as he sat back thinking about what Kendo had told him, which was very little. She didn't want to give Izuku any bias since he was the number one hero now. He sighed a little at that. Being the number one hero sometimes meant you had to be out of the loop. He'd lost count of the times he'd been sidelined on missions due to their covertness.

"Pa will I go to UA like you?" Choza asked looking at his father as Izuku smirked.

"If you work hard of course you can, and me and your mother would be so proud." He said as Choza smiled brilliantly before finishing off his cereal.

* * *

Choza looked at the large gate before him as he held hands with his mother. Ochaco was dressed in her hero suit while Choza was dressed in green shorts and a white t-shirt with a D on the front. As the two entered the gate Ochaco turned waving at someone as she nearly dragged Choza behind her. "Mr. Aizawa it's good to see you it's been so long!" Ochaco shouted as she ran up to a long haired man who looked in desperate need of a nap. His black locks were tinged with gray as was the stubble on his chin. He wore a wrinkled suit as he looked at Ochaco.

"Uraraka it's good to see you as well. Where's that husband of yours there are some things I'd like to talk to him about that rescue he pulled off last week. It was sloppy! He's getting too reckless." Aizawa said his eyes flashing red for a moment as Ochaco began to sweat.

"I-I'll let him know Mr.- I mean Principal Aizawa." Said Ochaco a bit mortified about being admonished by her old teacher as a grown woman and for something she didn't even do! Aizawa looked down at the brown haired boy by Ochaco's side.

"Is this your son?" Aizawa said as Ochaco nodded happily.

"Yes this is my son Choza. Say hi Choza." Uraraka instructed as Choza gave a shy smile and wave.

"Hello Principal Aizawa." Choza said to which Aizawa nodded.

"Fine manners he has. You've raised him well Ochaco." Aizawa said giving a slight nod as he left to attend to other business.

"Oh thank god, even after all these years Mr. Aizawa is still terrifying as ever." She said as Choza felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see no one was there only to be bumped into from his from his right.

"Hey Choza!" A blonde girl said from his right. Choza gave a smile as he recognized the girl. She was dressed in a pink tshirt and yellow skirt with blonde flowing hair and sandals.

"Oh hi Matoka." Choza said as the blonde girl gave a smile only to be joined by her parents. Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure.

"So this is where you got to Matoka." Ojiro said as he looked to Ochaco. "Hello Ochaco." Ojiro said only to be outdone by his wife who hugged Ochaco.

"Ochaco it's so good to see you! How have you been?" Toru said as Ochaco giggled before giving the scoop on her latest activities. As the adults spoke they were joined by more familiar faces.

"Hey look who it is!" Shouted Kirishima as he walked up with Mina and their daughter Shina. Shina had deep red hair similar to her father's pink skin like her mother and a pair of five inch alabaster horns above her red hair. She was dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt similar to what her father wore and sneakers.

"Matoka, Choza you're here too. This is so cool. I thought I was going to be the only kid here." Said Shina. "Oh yeah I hear your dad is going to be doing the opening for the sports festival that must be awesome I bet you have a box seat or something hunh?" Shina asked as Choza shrugged.

"I don't know I just can't wait to see all the cool quirks out there." Choza said as the group of adults and children made their way to the stadium before breaking off into their seats. Choza and Ochaco made their way up to a box seat and opened the door to see yet another pair of familiar faces. Shoto Todoroki and his wife Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Shoto, Momo I wasn't expecting to see you here." Ochaco said as Shoto gave a nod.

"I didn't think we would make it either, but things suddenly quieted down giving us a rare chance to catch the Sports Festival. I'm hoping to procure a few students for my agency." Shoto said as Ochaco scoffed.

"Yeah right Shoto you're the number two hero kids are going to be lining up around the block to work at your agency, and you Momo did the world of big business take a breather too?" Ochaco asked as she sat in one of the open seats.

"Well the sports Festival caters to one and all. I decided to take a look see if there are any young geniuses in the support or business courses." Ochaco nodded at Momo's explanation.

As the adults talked Choza walked over to the other occupant of the room a boy about the age of Choza with red and black hair split down the middle. He was dressed in shorts and dress shoes with a button down shirt. He cast his blue eyes over to Choza. "Choza." Renji Todoroki said as Choza gave a small wave.

"Hey Renji your parents got to come to the festival too I see." Renji gave a nod.

"Yes Father and Mother made many assurances that we would be able to come here as a family, though I can't say I feel all that treated." He said looking at his parents chatting with Ochaco.

"**Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the UA Sports Festival! I hope all of you are ready to have your socks blown off by our talented students, but before we begin I would like you all to give a special welcome to DEKU!" **Shouted an aged, but still vivacious Present Mic as in the sky a green streak zoomed over the Stadium creating a sonic boom before entering the stadium. There stood the number one hero Deku in his green and black body suit as his cape fluttered behind him. Deku stood up straight presenting his glorious smile to the crowd.

"**Thank you everyone for coming and showing your support for all these students. Some of you attended this same Sports Festival in your school years and can attest that UA holds nothing back when it comes to their students and why should they? These are the future heroes of tomorrow they will face hardships and obstacles that will test there very souls, but I know that each and every one of them will look those challenges in the eye and say two words." **Deku took a deep breath along with the crow. **"PLUS ULTRA!"**

Choza was smiling from ear to ear while his dad was on stage. He was just so proud to be his son, that he almost didn't notice Renji slipping out door. Taking a moment to decide Choza followed after Renji. "Renji what are you doing?" Choza asked as Renji looked over his shoulder.

"You noticed me. I guess that's good if they saw you and not me they'd get suspicious, so come on I learned about a secret space hidden in the stadium. I heard about it from some seniors when we arrived. It's supposedly a hiding place where all the winners of the Sports Festival deposit something from their year." Choza quirked an eyebrow.

"What's so special about that?" Choza asked following after Renji.

"What's so special? Think Choza imagine all the hidden treasures that the top students from UA have hidden in the stadium. Special techniques, rare collectibles or secret information. Who knows what's hidden in these walls!" Renji said excitedly as Choza eyes began to sparkle.

"I guess that is pretty cool." He said as Renji nodded.

"Now come on let's find it." Renji said as the two began to explore the stadium.

* * *

Izuku made his way to the spectator box where Ochaco was waiting and came in to be surprised by Momo and Shoto. "Shoto glad you made it." Izuku said shaking hands with Shoto who gave a curt smile.

"That was quite the speech Izuku. You don't look it, but you're quite the orator." Todoroki said as Izuku scratched his head.

"Aww thanks it took me forever to come up with that speech." He said looking around and not seeing Choza anywhere. "Ochaco where's Choza?" He asked as Momo looked around not seeing Renji either.

"And where's Renji?" She asked only for an explosion to be heard in the center of the stadium the turf having been blown up and standing there was a large villain. He was incredibly muscular and his head was shaved. He had a radioactive symbol tattooed on the back of his neck, and in his arms were Renji Todoroki and Choza Midoriya. The man was surrounded by a hoard of villains all of whom grinned menacingly at the crowd

"DEKU!" Shouted the man as he hoisted the two boys in his arms. An explosion was heard as the front of the spectator box burst open and in the arena stood Deku as green lightning arced around him.

"I will thank you to kindly let go of my son." Izuku said his green eyes burning with righteous fury.

The villain laughed. "My name is Shock Zone and I have no interest in these pathetic wastes of space. I'm here for you and only you Symbol of Peace. It has come to my attention that you have weakened over the years. You are no longer the overwhelming force you once were, and I will not stand for it. The cause of this is simple it's this thing here." The villain growled hoisting Choza by the collar of his shirt. "And that slut there." He said pointing at Ochaco. "They've made you weak, but don't worry I'm here to help you get back to the hero you once were." Deku growled as he clenched his fist. The smile he always wore was gone and replaced by a rictus of anger.

"I will release your son and this boy here if you can survive my army and reach me. If you do that singlehandedly I will release your son and allow myself to be killed by you. My blood will baptize your rebirth Deku, and if any of you heroes try to interfere this whole stadium goes up in smoke! This is only for the real hero here, not you fakes and posers!" Deku stepped forward as he stared at the hoard of villains.

"I accept your challenge. I will defeat you all." Deku growled. Choza looked at his father and never had he seen such anger on his face. It kind of scared him. _Is that really my dad? _He asked himself as the villain laughed.

"Good, good well you heard him men, go forth!" He shouted as the army of villains ran forward pounding across the field as Deku slowly walked forward as green lightning arced around him. Right as the villains reached him an explosion of colors burst forth as the villains were thrown back in an instant. The villain who held Choza grinned maniacally. "Yes, yes, YESSS!" He shouted as Deku appeared in front of him.

Choza and Renji were dropped to the ground as the villain reared back. "This is the hero I want, the unstoppable force that is Deku!" The villain punched, but his arm crumpled in midair as Deku's hand moved at his side covered in blood. Shock Zone fell to his knees looking at his destroyed limb, but even through the intense pain he laughed and smiled. " You punched my arm destroying it before I could even activate my vibration quirk. I-I knew you needed this. This is your power Deku now do it kill me!" Shock Zone said throwing his arms wide before Izuku gripped him by the neck.

"You kidnapped my son, and threatened the lives of everyone here, you did all of this for a fight!?" Deku shouted as Shock Zone frowned and shook his head.

"I did all this for you! You were weak. That family of yours was nothing more than weights dragging you down to a human level when you are a god! I needed you to see that you didn't need them or anyone! You're not meant to be shackled let all your power run wil-!" Deku's fist slammed into Shock Zone's face as the villain flew back into the side of the arena his body embedded in the concrete.

"You're wrong!" Shouted Izuku as he turned to his son. "My family and friends make me stronger than I've ever been! I won't let you or anyone else take them from me!" Choza looked at his dad as he picked him up in his arms.

The Sports Festival would have to be postponed after everything that happened and so the bombs could be removed, but everyone was assured that things would resume tomorrow. Choza stood in front of his mother as Ochaco assailed him with her disappointment and worry about him just wandering off without her permission or supervision. He was told that Renji would be getting the same. Ochaco left Choza's room leaving the little boy to stew on the events of today.

He heard his bedroom door open and thought his mother would be making an encore appearance, but instead it was his dad. "Hey Choza." Izuku said coming to sit at his son's side. "Your mother was in rare form today. I haven't seen her that emotional since she was pregnant with you." He said smiling softly. "Don't take it too hard she was just worried." Izuku said rubbing Choza's hair as his son leaned against him and gave a sniffle.

"I-I didn't want to cry in front of mom." Choza said as Izuku felt moisture sinking into his t-shirt. The boy must have been terrified of what was going and Izuku couldn't blame him, but the fact that Choza held in his worries and fears until now spoke volumes.

"That was really brave of you. I'm sure your mom would have lost it at that point." Izuku said swallowing the lump in his throat as he activated his Float quirk and he and Choza floated out of the window before flying up above the clouds. "Now you can let it out and no one will hear you." Izuku said as he cradled his crying son.

"It's ok Choza I won't let anyone hurt you that's a promise." Izuku whispered holding his head against his son's so Choza wouldn't see the tears in his own eyes. He'd been so worried and scared that he wouldn't be able to save his son, but thankfully everything had turned out alright.

**A/N: So this is my interpretation of what will happen in the future of the Canon. Izuku's son Choza has gravity power like his mother, but instead of just making things float he can also make them heavier, and since we don't know the other four quirks that Izuku is supposed to get I only stuck to using Black Whip and Float. Now that the 1A girls are done it's time for the free for all poll which will be up on my profile after this uploads.**


	7. Alexander Midoriya

**A/N: This marks the start of the new girls and it looks like Melissa Shield is up first.**

Heroes from around the world were making their way to one place and that place was I island for the yearly I Expo. The main attraction of the expo was the man holding it this year Izuku Midoriya the young genius said to be the successor to David Shield, in more ways than one having married his daughter.

The young genius was famous the world over for being a humanitarian through and through. Izuku didn't build support items for heroes instead supporting the police force with his grand inventions and building new medical equipment to aid in surgery. In all his years as an inventor Izuku had never built a weapon. He was responsible for dropping the officer mortality rate lower than it's been in decades as well as raising the success rate for some of the riskiest surgeries, so it was no wonder that many of the attendees here were cops and doctors from around the world.

The attendees took their seats as Izuku walked onto the stage. He was dressed in a black suit with an emerald green tie that matched his hair and eyes. "Ladies and Gentleman thank you for making the trip to I island once again, and thank you for keeping the lights on for us for another month. I tell you science isn't cheap!" He said to the laughter of the crowd. "But in all seriousness my wife and I do thank you for coming all this way." He said giving a modest bow. "There are a lot of bright minds on this I island and I hope you give them a chance to wow and astound you with their inventions. This expo means the world to me personally. It was at an Expo like this that I was given the chance of a lifetime by David Shield to study and learn under one of the greatest minds of our time." Izuku said.

"Now than before the water works start let me give you a taste of what I've been working on because obviously this is all one big chance for me to show off as well." Izuku said getting another laugh from the crowd as he waved to the side and a large man came out with a mini gun which led many to gasp and several heroes to stand. "Hold on, hold on everyone I assure you that you are all completely safe. This is my assistant and he's here to demonstrate my latest invention." Izuku said before looking at his assistant.

"I know I said get the biggest gun you could carry Clyde, but I think the Americans are going to miss their railgun." He said with a chuckle before raising his hand palm out. "Ok enough comedy let her rip Clyde." Izuku said as his assistant pulled the trigger of the gun as it began to spin before spitting out bullets. People watched as the bullets slammed into something and bounced off littering the stage for a few seconds before the gun stopped. The crowd stood stupefied as Izuku shook his hand before turning it to the crowd to show a shield of energy.

"This ladies and gents is my new invention I call it my Mag Shield. This baby can withstand explosives, and gun fire by repelling any metal it comes into contact with. It's solar powered and lasts for about a day. This will be issued to the Police Force by the end of the year. No more riot shields for our boys in blue, no more bullet proof vests that leave you with broken bones and bruised organs everyone." He said with a smile as he held out his hands. "Make sure this is on your Christmas List." He said as the entire room burst into applause. Izuku walked off stage to be greeted by his wife.

"Izuku that was perfect!" She said as the two enjoyed a quick kiss.

"Perfect doesn't begin to cover it Melissa that was divine. The shield worked even better than I thought it would." He said smiling as he looked around. "Where is Alexander?" Izuku asked as Melissa looked to the side whistling as Izuku frowned. "He's not here yet is he? I swear that boy begged me for this! 'Dad give me a spot on stage. Dad I've got something great to show. Izuku give him a chance.' Those were your words right and now here we less than half an hour from his presentation and he's not even on site." Izuku said as Melissa sighed.

"I've been calling him, but he's not picking up. Do you think something has happened?" She asked as Izuku rolled his eyes.

"I doubt it. He has twenty minutes before his segment starts if he's not here in fifteen I'm cutting his presentation. This is ridiculous." Izuku said as Melissa crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, if I recall there was a certain green haired student that was never on time for class and nearly flunked out from tardiness if memory serves." Melissa said as Izuku looked over his shoulder and smiled before cupping her chin.

"First of all I was smarter than any of our teachers we both were, and secondly how else was I supposed to get you attention?" He asked stroking her chin before going off to check on something.

"He thinks he's so smooth." Melissa huffed before smiling and blushing before pulling out her phone and trying to call her son again. "Pick up Lex." She said.

* * *

Alexander Midoriya heard his cell go off in the corner and looked up with his face hidden behind a welders mask. "I heard you the first time mom." He said pulling up the mask and looked at the nearest clock. About twenty minutes I've still got time, though I should probably leave sooner. No doubt dad is pissed and is thinking about cutting my part if I don't show up." He said with a smile. "Not a chance old man this is my year!" Alexander said happily as he looked over his invention the winning invention in his opinion. He looked down at it running a hand down its smooth surface and smiled. "Oh yeah it's all coming together."

* * *

Alexander was a tall young man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He took after his mother it seemed, but his height and lankiness was all his father. Lex was dressed in a black muscle shirt and jeans and his hair was tied back into a long pony tail.

Izuku walked around the expo leading prospective buyers around by the nose practically as they asked about his shield, but he refused to answer any questions until the end of the expo and instead forced the buyers to student presentations. Admittedly any one of these inventions would probably win first place anywhere besides here. That was why so many came to I-island this was the bleeding edge of technology if it didn't come from here it wasn't bad, but it was great. An alarm went off in Izuku's ear as he looked at his watch showing that it had been exactly fifteen minutes. "Well sorry son you had your chance and you blew it." Izuku said as he tapped his communicator bringing up the event planners. "Strike Alexander from the lis-." All of a sudden there was a sonic boom that rocked the venue slightly as something flew through the sky performing loops and corkscrews before careening down onto stage and landed in a kneeling position before coming to its full height.

The object in question was a man in a skin tight suit that conformed to the wearer. It was predominantly black with a green W on the front of the suit.

"Ladies and Gentleman I present tonight's main attraction. Me!" Shouted alexander as he pulled the face mask off to reveal his face. Izuku looked at his son on stage in a suit of high tech armor suit. "Yes everyone it is I Alexander Midoriya or as you will come to know me as Warforged!" He said as the suit changed displaying a long sleeved shirt and jeans with sneakers. "This suit is bullet proof, fire proof and water proof up to one league. The suit is powered by a solar battery and hosts a variety of weaponry including one of my own design." He said opening his palm and firing a blast from it that cracked a solid stone column. "And that was on stun imagine decimating debris to rescue victims of accidents. As you see this suit comes equipped with a cloaking mechanism and can mimic any fabric or just turn you invisible." Alexander said as his body disappeared leaving a floating head to continue speaking.

"This suit augments all my physical abilities by ten with the help of servo-motors that puts no extraneous effort on me. The suit is controlled by synaptic responses which means this baby moves as fast as my mind." He said with a smile.

Izuku walked forward towards the stage as his son showed off more aspects of his suit until Izuku stepped on stage and stood in front of his son before turning to face the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen I hope you all enjoyed this sneak peek at my son's ingenuity, but that will be all for now." He said before turning to his son with a disappointed glare. "You and I need to talk right now." He said angrily as he led Alexander away behind the stage curtain. Izuku turned around to look at Alexander who had a bit of concern on his face.

"Dad what's the problem I came on time and I showed off a really cool invention why are you mad?" He asked as Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alexander I gave you a chance to present a world changing invention and all you did was show off another weapon. I want you to use your knowledge to better the world not just add more things for people to hurt one another with. We have a gift Alexander arguably the most power ability in the world. With our minds we steer the future of the world. Sure we could spend our time creating weapons, but all that does is spread violence." Alexander pulled his arm away from his father and looked at him.

"This is always how it is with you, nothing I do is ever good enough for you dad. I spent a year working on this and everybody loved it why don't you. I know why, you don't want to share the spotlight! It has to be you or nobody right. Well that's not fair dad you can't be the only genius. You only gave me this chance because you were so sure that I wouldn't be able to beat you at this, but I did. Your stupid shield can't compare to my armor and you know it!" Alexander said before blasting the rockets on his boots and left through the nearest skylight. Izuku facepalmed and turned around nearly running into Melissa.

"Melissa I-." Melissa shook her head.

"No Izuku you need to talk with your son I'll handle the expo contrary to what you think I'm quite the show woman." She said straightening her lab coat. "You and Alex have been on this course for a while, and I'm not going to let you veer off course. You two are so alike it's kind of scary I sometimes wonder if you just cloned yourself and used me as a surrogate." She said with a laugh as Izuku laughed.

"Oh come on if I did that I would have just went full test-tube baby, and saved money on all those dinners." He said with a slight chuckle before seeing the look on Melissa face. "I'm joking thank you for giving birth to our child." He said wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead before running out of the venue.

Melissa scratched her nose. "Damn right thank you twelve hours of labor, you should be throwing me a parade." She said walking back out to the audience.

* * *

Izuku looked around for signs of his son before facepalming once again. "Izuku you are a scientist." He said raising his wrist to the sky. "All Might scan for any ion trails leaving the Expo venue and follow them." He said as from his wrist an inch high All Might hologram appeared and began looking around. **I have located the trail it is proceeding in a northwest fashion terminating at the observatory! **The hologram said in All Might's booming voice. Goes to show you can never take the fan out of the boy. Izuku smiled.

"Thank you All Might." Izuku said as the hologram bowed and dissipated with a final **Plus Ultra!** Izuku raced to the observatory which was closed until tonight when it would be open to the public for the view of Mars which would be visible during the Expo. Izuku walked into the observatory and made his way to the roof. He was greeted by the sight of his on in a body suit and a suitcase next to him.

"Is that how your suit breaks down?" Izuku said as Alexander looked at the suitcase and shook his head.

"It may be an exoskeleton of electronic circuits, but it can be folded like normal clothes." Alexander said opening the suitcase to show off his folded suit. Izuku sighed as he sat down.

"Lex did you know that I wanted to be a hero when I was your age. I dreamed about it, but after I found out I didn't have a quirk I decided to push in a new direction. I began applying myself to the sciences and found out that there's not much difference between heroes and officers of the law, and yet cops aren't given nearly as much support as they need." He said looking at a group of police.

"I hated that, so I worked to change it. Like you I thought about weapons. New guns, Tasers and the like. It got me noticed, but do you know what happened afterwards. Those weapons I created wound up on the streets making the problems worse, so I turned away from weapon making and went for different improvements. New body armor for the police, better temperature control suits for firemen, hell I even built a few new machines to help hospitals at cheaper costs. That's how I chose to help people Lex and it's true I don't really like the idea of you walking around dressed in a WMD, but that doesn't make it any less amazing that you made this yourself." Izuku said with a cough as he patted his son. "I just worry for you is all. Like your mother and I you are quirkless, and even with the suit you'll be at a significant disadvantage, but I now realize that what you do with this suit is your choice. You are a genius after all." Izuku said ruffling his son's hair.

"Alright dad, alright I get it." Lex said as Izuku leaned back.

"I'm proud of you son no matter what remember that." He said with a grin.

**A/N: The poll will be open after this goes up and will be found on my profile.**


	8. Dada

**A/N: So next up is Nejire someone I haven't thought of doing, so this should be interesting.  
Blackpackager: I may do second parts to some of them depending on how I feel about the initial chapters.  
Tiguylerobot: Wow I totally forgot about LaBrava, but sure I'll add her to the poll and Shiozaki is already on the poll so it's just a matter of votes.  
Now onto the Chapter.**

It's morning as I lay in the arms of a man called Dada or at least that's what he keeps wanting me to call him. He's a big guy with long green hair down to his shoulders and freckles. He's rocking me some which is slowly lulling me to sleep as we looked at the woman called mama. Again this is what she keeps wanting me to call her. She's dressed in some kind of suit that's tight to her body. She has long blue hair and bright eyes. She's smiling wide as and talking really fast.

"I'll try to be home as fast as I can ok, because I don't want to miss any more ofthis little cutie pie. Isn't that right Izumi." Mama said as she kissed my face all over and then kissed Dada once. I don't know if anyone's keeping score, but I got a lot more kisses than Dada did. "Alright bye Izuku bye Izumi, oh and Izuku send me pictures or a video yeah send me videos. Ok bye!" Mama zoomed off away from us as Dada waved tiredly and gave a big yawn.

"What do you say we get some sleep hunh kiddo." He asked before shutting the door and heading to the bedroom. This was pretty standard actually. Sometimes it was mama in the weird costume and flying off other times it was dad turning into fire and blazing off today just seemed to be Dada's day to stay home. Dada crawled back under the covers with me laying down next to him close to the wall. This wasn't a bad idea honestly I was still tired from spending a night crying.

I mean what else is there to do when your bottom half is all wet. I'd do something about it myself if I knew how to take off this stupid thing they keep putting on me, but so far I'm stuck with it and have to wait for Dada or mama to change it for me. I fell asleep listening to Dada's heartbeat as he pulled me against his chest. It wasn't the best pillow Dada is hard not soft like mama's chest, but his heartbeat makes a good lullaby.

* * *

I'm being jostled for some reason. I whine telling Dada to stop moving and he does but right before I can nod back off he moves again. I sigh inwardly guess naptimes over. I open my greenish blue eyes and see Dada. He's holding me in one arm and trying desperately to eat a bowl of cereal with the other while holding the bowl in his lap. He sees me looking at him and smiles with milk running down his chin.

"Hey Izumi." He says putting the spoon down as he puts me against the arm of the couch so I can sit up. "Did you sleep good?" He asks.

"_No complaints I guess." _I say though I know he can't understand me. I could have the secret to world hunger and they'd never know.

"That's good well it's just you and me sweetheart what do you want to do?" Dada asks.

I think on his question for a moment. _"Oh I know let's go to the park! I love the park." _I say and as usual he completely overrules me.

"Grocery shopping that's a wonderful idea Izumi. Because someone around here has been going through a lot of diapers." Dada says and I huff.

"_Well it's not like I asked you to buy them and put them on me!" _I say and for once Dada seems to understand me.

"Oh I know it's not your fault sweetie." He said rubbing my head and then tickling me under the chin. I couldn't help, but giggle even though I was still upset with him. He soon made up with me fully by giving me spoonfuls of the milk after eating all the cereal. After that Dada got dressed and then it was my turn. I don't like when Dada dresses me. He doesn't let me pick like mama does and his fashion choices leave a lot to be desired. He picks the plainest stuff! I wound up being dressed in a beige shirt and some blue leggings that covered me from foot to waist. I hate these things they make my toes disappear! I tried to pull them off, but they were on too well.

"Izumi, no you can't go outside with no pants it's not good for a lady." Dada says and I sigh before perking up as I remember how Dada likes to get around. I smile and giggle clapping my hands. This gets Dada's attention and he smiles.

"Oh what are you excited to go shopping?" He asks before picking me up and bouncing me in his arms as we walk to the front door.

"_No Dada I want to fly!" _ I say and Dada surprises me by understanding what I say.

"You just want to fly don't you? Well you are your mother's daughter she loves to fly too." He says as he locks the door behind us. I look down as Dada's feet light on fire and climbed up his legs making his waist disappear in a mass of flames before blasting us into the sky. I scream with excitement as Dada laughs. "You're such a silly girl Izumi." Dada says as we roar through the sky. Everything looks so small from up here and as someone who's not even a foot tall that's saying something.

Dada must have known how much I like flying because we stayed in the sky a lot longer than it should have taken us to reach the grocery store. We landed outside of a big building with blue on the front and there was a yellow symbol on the front. I have no idea what the white things were on the front. We walked in and Dada got one of those cart things but before he even brought me close to it he wiped it down with a towel or something. I groaned internally whatever those things are they make the cart smell weird, and dad used like three of them!

He placed me in the cart and we were off. I looked around at all the stuff as dad put things into the cart. I recognized some things like those cup things. They had applesauce in them. Me and Mama loved those. Then things got cold as we got ice cream. Dada began laughing as he picked up one of the ice cream pints. "Oh man how did Ben and Jerry get Todoroki to do this?" He asked looking at the ice cream. On the front was a man with white and red hair and he was holding a flaming cherry in his left hand and a frozen vanilla bean in the other. "Spicy cherry vanilla." He said with a laugh as he took out his phone and took a photo before sending it to someone. He placed the pint in the cart. I have no idea why that was so funny, but I liked watching Dada laugh.

Finally we went to the dreaded diaper section. I sighed it was like picking out your own handcuffs. Dada picked up a few different brands. "Look at that they have Uravity and Froppy on diapers. I guess it fits." He said before holding up each one to me. "Alright Izumi Froppy or Uravity?" He asked. At least this time I recognized who was on these. I looked back and forth from the pink to the green and after careful consideration. I slapped my left hand on the railing.

"_Uravity!" _I said as Dada nodded and grabbed several packs of the Uravity diapers.

"You know what, I should take a picture." He said before handing me a pack of diapers. "Hold this for daddy ok Izumi." Dada said as I looked at the diapers holding onto them as tight as I could. "Look at Dada Izumi!" Dada said getting my attention right before a flash went off as Dada took my picture and then sent it off to Nejire and Uravity. "Your cutest fan!" Izuku said out his text before sending it to Uravity. "Hmm I think that's it Izumi let's head home." He said as we went to the checkout, but things didn't go as planned.

We were about to check out when someone screamed. Dada looked away from me and zeroed in on what the issue was. Apparently some guy was running in the store with a lot of green paper in his arms. Even I know that's dangerous he could trip and my dad was not happy about that. I saw my goofy dad change into a more serious version of himself. He turned to the nearest cashier. "Watch her!" He commanded as the Cashier jumped to attention.

"Y-yes sir!" The cashier shouted as dad ran off. Dad turned into fire and flew in front of the guy bursting back to normal.

I couldn't hear what dad said, but apparently the guy didn't want to be punished and fell to his knees. Yeah nobody wants to get a spanking. I thought to myself as the guy was taken away and everyone clapped for my Dada. "Man Inferno is the coolest." My new babysitter said. I have no idea who he was talking about, but my Dada was awesome! Dada walked over to my temporary babysitter to pick me back up.

"Oh thank you Inferno we would have had no way to stop that villain." The store manager said as people crowded around Dada and I.

"No problem, no problem it's my job." He said before fishing in his pocket for his bank card. "Now just let me pay for these and I'll be on my way." Dada said only for the manager to push his hand away.

"We couldn't think about it sir please take your purchases and our humble thanks." The manager said bowing as my Dada looked at him and then his card as if confused before giving a small smile.

"Umm thank you." Dada said as he walked out of the store stopping to give an autograph here or there before rocketing the two of us into the air again.

* * *

We came back home and Dada put me down on the floor leaving me to my own devices while he put everything away. This was my chance. I was free to do as I pleased. The day continued like that for me and Dada after a while mama returned and scooped me up as she floated around the house. "Did you have fun today Izumi? Mama missed you so much!" Mama said squeezing me to her chest as Dada sat on the couch with a smile as Mama floated the two of us into his lap.

"So I hear you had time to babysit and be a hero. Stopping a robbery at the market. Is there nothing you can't do?" She asked pinching his cheek as Dada blushed.

"I do what I can." Dada said as Mama giggled before looking at Izumi.

"Izumi what do you think can your mama pick 'em or can she pick 'em?" Nejire said as I looked between the two of them. You know this deserves a real response, but what should I say. Well we are talking about Dada so…

"Dada!" I said with a giggle as both Mama and Dada looked at me in shock. Mama's eyes rolled to Izuku.

"That's not fair Izuku what'd you do, why'd she say your name first!?" Mama asked heatedly as she poked Dada causing him to laugh as he confessed to doing nothing special. _Mama and Dada are so funny._ I thought to myself as I watched them.

**A/N: And that's Nejire everyone. I wanted to do something different so I based this story off of the movie Look Who's Talking. I thought it would be funny getting the perspective from an infant. Also in this World Izuku has a fire quirk similar to Ace from One Piece and is not at the number one hero spot just yet. As always the poll will be reopened after this chapter goes up and can be found on my profile.**


	9. Mizuki Midoriya

**A/N: Well this poll was a lot closer this time around the girl of this chapter only won by one vote.**

It was the School Festival of UA High School the place was in full swing, but no course was more fired up than the support course. This was their time to shine and they intended to take full advantage of the opportunity. Every support course member was in a building frenzy but none could come close to the manic energy produced by the unofficial leader of the support course Mizuki Midoriya. This girl with her auburn hair tied back into a singular ponytail was hard at work in a crop top and jeans. Her eyes were zeroed in on her invention.

This is totally going to knock my parents' socks off!" She said with a proud grin that inspired her fellow classmates. "Man she's really fired up. Hey have you seen Mr. Power Loader?" One girl asked.

* * *

Across campus Power Loader was in the Principal Nezu's office. "You can't be serious about having the two of them here I don't know if the school can survive it!" Power Loader shouted as Nezu smiled gently.

"Come now Power Loader it can't be that bad. Besides you should be happy to see your former students." Nezu said as Power Loader shook his head.

"I'm telling you this now Nezu if you have all the two of them in one place there's no telling how much damage they'll wreak trust me I know I was their teacher." Power Loader said, but knew it was no use Nezu had already made up his mind, so the best he could do was offer a compromise. "At least have them followed and surveilled if not for me then for the hundreds of other people here." Power Loader stressed as Nezu sighed.

"Fine I'll have them chaperoned." He said shaking his head. "Honestly Power Loader I'm shocked you have so little faith in you-." An explosion sounded near the front gate of UA as Power Loader shook his head.

"It's too late." He whispered.

* * *

Standing at the epicenter of the smoke cloud stood the top couple in Support Items Izuku and Mei Midoriya. Izuku coughed waved smoke from his face as he combed his long shaggy green hair from his face. "Ok so maybe my new battery was too much for the cotton candy machine, but it's not like your infrared probe did much better on the corn dogs." Izuku said as Mei wiped pieces of exploded franks and batter from her lab coat. Izuku was dressed in a t-shirt and shorts covered by a lab coat and sneakers. His hair was long and kept back in a messy ponytail. He had stubble on his face and the lab coat was wrinkled.

"Touché husband, but the day is far from over." Mei said smiling at Izuku with a competitive gleam in her eyes that was mirrored by her husband. Mei was also in a wrinkled lab coat, but in addition hers was stained with oil, grease and few more unknown stains. Under that she had on a deep blue shirt and baggy camo pants with boots.

"Quite right Mei there are so many more people our inventions can help, it's a plethora of guinea pigs." Izuku said with a creepy grin. "So who's life should we advance next?" Izuku asked as Mei thought about that for a moment before smiling.

"I think the candy apple stand could benefit from my baby number three thousand and seven the Octo arms!" Mei said as she pulled out a large case from the hovering cart behind the two hauling dozens of cases. It appeared to be a large case until Mei walked up to the candy apple stand.

"Thanks for stopping by care for a candy app-!" The student was cut off as Mei jumped over the counter and pressed the device against his chest which unfolded to wrap around his torso as eight more arms unfolded from the sides of the device. "W-wh-what is this thing?!" The student yelled.

"Don't panic these are going to make your job so much easier! I've quadrupled your work output. All you have to do is perform your duties normally and the arms will take in the information and then mimic you. You'll be able to run this stall by yourself!" Mei said as the student looked at her before following her instruction and began to make more candy apples. After two repetitions the arms came to life and began performing the same actions.

"Wow lady you're right this is so much easier and faster!" He said as Izuku crossed his arms.

"That's luck is all." He complained as he looked around and then snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" He said pulling a case from the pile and opening it revealing a plain looking spatula, but Mei recognized the piece of cutlery and pouted.

"Hey that's ours!" She shouted trying to take it back as Izuku shook his head.

"Sacrifices must be made my love, besides this is the prototype I've already finished the improved version." He said with a proud grin as he walked over to the Yakisoba stand. "Excuse me my boy I see you working pretty hard there, what if I told you I could triple the work and it would only require you to use one hand?" Izuku asked as the boy looked at him and smiled.

"Um sure man that would be a big help. This Yakisoba is selling pretty fast." The boy said as Izuku presented the unremarkable spatula to the boy. The boy in question gave a quizzical look at the spatula and then Izuku. "Uhh this just looks like a regular spatula my dude." The boy said as Izuku nodded.

"Yes but press the button on the bottom of the handle and see what happens." Izuku said his eyes practically glowing with excited energy as the boy pressed the button and out of the side sprang two additionally spatulas. "But that's not all give the handle a squeeze and that will activate its turbo drive that will double the already tripled productivity it had." He explained as the boy gripped the spatula and began tossing the Yakisoba on the grill as the spatula's other attachments began flipping and tossing the noodles as well.

"The best part is you can still have one hand to do other things. This baby also has a built in thermometer in the handle to let you know exactly what temperature whatever you're cooking is. The surface is resistant to heats well above what any stovetop can produce. It's not dishwasher safe, but with the molecular coating it has there's hardly any effort to clean it. A couple swipes with a soapy towel and it's clean as a whistle." He said as the boy smiled at the increased speed.

"Thanks pops you really helped us out." He said looking to the other boy who'd been flipping Yakisoba as well. "You can take your break if you want I can flip this stuff by myself now." He said as his junior rushed off. Izuku walked back to Mei and smirked. "And even better about that little invention is that it's not nearly as bulky as the octopack you have that poor boy wearing." Izuku said as Mei grinned angrily.

"You're going down Izuku! We have about an hour before Mizuki's presentation. Let's see who's the better science type." Mei said as the two began passing out invention after invention through the Festival.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?" Power Loader said looking around before Eraser Head pointed out the various gadgets. "I think we can just follow the trail they left." He said as the two teachers walked through the Festival marveling at the various gadgetry.

* * *

Mizuku looked at the field where her darling creation would be debuting. Their presentation was far too big for any of the gyms so they'd petitioned for the arena where the Sports Festival is usually held "Yes, yes this will work out just fine indeed." She said as several students started bringing in large barrels. "Just set those around the perimeter." She said as others came into the stadium.

"Mizuki is everything ready?" A girl asked as Mizuki smiled.

"Don't worry I've got everything under control just have everyone in position." She said as students in costume took place on stage. "This will be for the record books." Mizuki said as she went into one of the corridors leading to the waiting rooms and placed a headset on her forehead.

* * *

Izuku was panting as he took a seat in the large auditorium next to Mei. "You know I won right?" He said as Mei huffed.

"As if my Instacold pills totally beat you!" Mei said as Izuku scoffed.

"Listen here my Sweat Clean is the best thing that ever happened to a high schooler, though it does need a better name. I mean even you and I use it after an all-nighter." He said with a sigh and a shake of his head as many names flowed through his head. "Putting that aside for the moment we need to support Mizuki she was really excited about this." He said as Mei nodded.

"Agreed this discussion will be postponed for the moment." Mei said as lights illuminated the center of the field as a boy stepped out in a toga with a microphone for a mouth.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen we the Support Course will be putting on a technological marvel illustrating the Titanomachy also known as the battle between the Olympians and the Titans." **The boy said before moving off the field. On the other side of the field several students pushed over plastic barrels spilling tons of what appeared to be black sand on the field.

"What is that?" Mei said before the sand began to move on its own and before everyone's eyes the sand began to build the city of Thessaly and at the opposite ends of the field were formed a pair of mountains atop each mountain sat a group of people on the left end of the field sat the Olympians and on the right end of the field sat the Titans. A debate was being held in each group as to why they should rule the universe.

Soon the conclusion was reached that only one generation could rule and that a war would be fought to decide it. The students playing their parts met in the middle of the city of Thessaly and began to battle. Each student mimicked the power of the god or titan they were portraying with their support items. The boy playing Zeus hurled bolts of lightning with a pair of gauntlets that also allowed him to mimic flight by repelling himself from the ground as another boy hurled "waves" of water as Poseidon that were only blue colored versions of the black sand that made up the scenery.

The boy playing Cronus swung a huge scythe that carved through everything. A boy playing Helios seemed able to produce beams of light from his hands as he blasted the Olympian army As other students playing the hecatonchires had inventions that mimicked dozens of hands that hurled boulders of the black sand.

The battle concluded with the black sand opening up under the titans and swallowing them presumably illustrating how the titans were imprisoned in Tartarus. The play concluded with the entire support course taking a bow as people applauded. The boy with the microphone for a mouth walked back out. **"Thank you, thank you everyone I would just like to say this play would have never come together without the input of Mizuki Midoriya and her Minidroids." **Mizuku stepped from out of the shadows and as she did so her minidroids split to open a path for her. Mizuki looked at the crowd and smiled as she noticed her parents who clapped uproariously.

* * *

There was a pause between the next showing which allowed Mei and Izuku to speak with Mizuki. "So this is what you've been working on is it?" Izuku asked as he inspected a handful of Minidroids. "And you say this headset controls every single one?" He asked as Mizuki nodded.

"Yes dad this headset instructs all the droids to make a single thing or several things if you have enough like the entire set for that play." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Ingenious truly ingenious Mizuki." He said petting his daughter's head as Mei smiled and hugged her daughter.

"That's our girl!" She said proudly before the door to Mizuki's waiting room was thrown over showing a very upset Power Loader.

"Found you!" He shouted looking at Izuku and Mei. "You two I knew letting you in here was a bad idea!" He shouted as Izuku and Mei looked at one another a little fearful.

"But Power Loader we haven't done anything." Izuku said as Power Loader's eye twitched.

"Come with me and say that again." He said as he drug Izuku and Mei away. Mizuki followed after her teacher and was in complete shock at what she saw. There was a boy wrapped up in a pair of robotic arms as the other six hurled candy apples at the crowd. Then there was a boy who was being held aloft by a spinning spatula a dozen feet in the air. There was also a group of cheerleaders who's enter body was pink as they guzzled water their bodies were coated in foam.

Power Loader looked at Izuku and Mei. "You still think you haven't done anything?" He asked as Izuku and Mei rubbed the back of their heads.

"Well maybe we did do a little." Izuku said as Mizuki sighed and closed her eyes. There was a rattling as a swarm of Mizuki's microdroids ran through the festival grabbing the out of control spatula as it formed a slide for the boy get down to the ground safely. The swarm then tackled the bound boy swarming in between the arms allowing the boy to slip free as it held the other arms in place.

Power Loader watched Mizuki deal with the carnage with ease. "Mom, Dad! You need to be careful about your gadgets not everyone can handle them like we can. It's like giving a flame thrower to a kid! I can't believe you!" She shouted dressing down both her parents as Izuku and Mei held their heads in shame. Power Loader watched in awe.

"Mizuki you are my best student." He whispered as he watched the girl continue to admonish her parents.

**A/N: So Mei won this slot, but it wasn't close I think she only won by one or two votes I thought I'd have to wait another week just to get a story out because the voting was so close. Anyway in this world Izuku does have a quirk Genius Intellect, and went into the support course to make full use of it. His daughter Mizuki has an upgraded version of her mother's quirk she can see in almost every vision. Being able to zoom in on things like a microscope to x-ray vision. And for those of you who can guess where I got the inventions in this chapter go ahead and drop a comment and tell me. I wanted Izuku's and Mei's invention to be crazy or funny, while Mizuki being more toned down than her parents would have a sensible invention. Until next time the poll will be back up on my profile once this drops.**


	10. Suzuki Midoriya

**A/N: Well another landslide poll. I had a bit of trouble figuring this one out since we don't know all that much about Setsuna, but I came up with something interesting I think.**

A girl by the name of Yoshikawa sat at the end of table in the Disciplinary Committee office. She wore the typical school uniform of her school a black skirt and white button down dress shirt. Her hands were in her lap as she fiddled with her fingers. Her green eyes looked up at the unreadable face of the Disciplinary Committee chairman. He had combed back black hair with rectangular glasses. He wore a dress shirt and black slacks.

The room was darkened so much so she could almost lose track of the other boy in the room. She'd seen him around the school a couple times, but he didn't really stand out. He had deep green messy hair like moss. He just stood in the corner his green eyes trained on her. It was like she was being X-rayed. Yoshikawa gave a cough. "Mitsurugi what's the purpose of calling me here?" She asked as the Mitsurugi leaned forward and adjusted his glasses.

"First of all thank you for coming Yoshikawa. To answer your question we've brought you here in regards to the incident that happened a few days ago. As you know several days ago Marui Yaku was accused of stealing several pair of panties from the girls' locker room. One of those pairs being yours." Mitsurugi said as Yoshikawa shuddered.

"Yes I remember, but that was taken care of I hear that Marui is going to be sent away. It's what he deserves the pervert." She said crossing her arms. Mitsurugi looked at Yoshikawa.

"Yes well we have reason to believe that Marui was framed for this."

"What!?" Yoshikawa said leaning forward with both her hands on the table. "You can't be serious of course that little creep did it!" Yoshikawa hissed.

"What makes you so sure?" The boy in the corner said as he stepped forward in the dim light. His gaze was intense so much so that Yoshikawa had to look away.

"I mean it has to be him what other sick individual would do such a thing?" She asked a bit cowed by the boy's gaze.

"That's a good question, and I have the answer; you." The boy said pointing his finger straight at Yoshikawa.

"Are you insane what do you mean me? Are you saying _I_ stole the girls' panties?!" She shouted before looking at Mitsurugi. "Mitsurugi who is this man and why are you letting him make baseless accusations against me? This is not what I would expect from the Leader of the Disciplinary Committee Leader." She said as Mitsurugi waved a hand to the boy beside him

"Yoshikawa this is Suzuki Midoriya. He helps the Disciplinary Committee on difficult or strange cases." The boy stood up straighter.

"Now that the introductions are out of the way let's get down to business. Yes I am accusing you of thieving the girls' undergarments. Of course I have the evidence to back it up." The boy said as he took out a portfolio and arranged the photos within. "First of all, our supposed thief Marui Yaku an… eccentric boy if I'm to be kind. He definitely has the air of a pervert, but he only had eyes for one girl, you Yoshikawa. It's no secret that he's confessed to you multiple times each time being rejected, but he's dogged in his pursuit of you. His constant affections caught the eyes of your classmates who began to tease you about it. That was something you could not allow."

Suzuki placed his hands on the table and leaned towards Yoshikawa. "So you came up with a plan to get rid of Yaku and get back at the girls who teased you about his confessions."

"That's ridiculous if you're so sure about this then where is the proof you haven't shown me anything to prove I did this and just so you know my panties were stolen too, are you saying I was willing to put my own panties in that creep's locker?" She asked outraged as Suzuki smiled.

"Since you brought it up no I don't think you put your panties in Yaku's locker, because the panties you said were yours weren't!" Said Suzuki as Yoshikawa leaned back.

"Excuse me I think I would know my own panties." She said as Suzuki nodded.

"Of course you would after all at the crime scene you said that the panties found were your favorite pair, which is something a number of girls corroborated. Now here's where I prove those panties weren't yours. You see if in fact that pair of strawberry striped panties were your favorite pair they would have much more wear and tear. Clothes suffer damage in the wash over time and the more you wear them the more you wind up washing them. Yet the pair found weren't faded, the waistband wasn't frayed nothing. Even if you had bought the pair recently there would be some indication they'd been worn at least once it's as if the pair found in the locker were bought just to be put there."

"That's some flimsy evidence wouldn't you say? Mitsurugi is he really someone you trust with these complicated cases?" She asked with a smirk. Suzuki took it in stride and smiled. Mitsurugi shrugged.

"He hasn't done anything to prove otherwise." Mitsurugi stated as he looked at Suzuki. "Yet."

"I know a single piece of evidence does not a conviction make, but I have more. Second piece of evidence I posited that you did this because you wanted Yaku gone and to get back at the girls who teased you. There were several pairs of panties found outside of Yaku's locker these were what lead to Yaku's locker being opened those panties belonged to each of the girls who teased you the most about Yaku's obsession. Of course this would be completely mortifying they wouldn't be able to go around the school without everyone seeing their panties in their mind's eye. Yaku is not the smartest person in school that honor belongs to yours truly." Suzuki said placing a hand on his chest.

"Still he's not so much of an imbecile that he'd leave a trail back to his stash, furthermore I've asked around to see if any other girl had problems with Yaku and the shocking thing was that Yaku was a complete pervert up until this year. As soon as he laid eyes on you his advances and perverse behavior towards other girls stopped. So why would a diehard Yoshikawa addict steal anybody else's panties but yours, and before you say to cover his tracks then why go so far as to stash all the panties in his locker. If he wanted to hide his scent why not take just yours and ditch the others somewhere?" Suzuki said cutting off Yoshikawa's assault on his theory.

"Finally the irrefutable evidence is that Yaku has an alibi." Suzuki said as Yoshikawa stood up.

"That's a lie he never said anything about having an alibi!" Suzuki smiled.

"Well you see his alibi is rather damning in and of itself, but after letting him know he might be facing lock up in a juvenile facility he came clean." Suzuki pulled out his phone and showed the screen to Mitsurugi and Yoshikawa. What they saw was a scene of the swim club practicing their laps and over the sound of splashing and lapping water was heavy breathing. "During the time of the crime Yaku was hiding in the towel bin and spying on you Yoshikawa as he for lack of a better term pleasured himself. This video is from Yaku's phone sent directly to me. Just to be sure that this wasn't a fake you can listen to some of the girls talking about a test she took that was scheduled for today. Making the date of this video irrefutable. He has quite the library of videos of you." As if on cue there was a low groan on screen.

"That's enough Suzuki!" Mitsurugi shouted as Suzuki turned off his phone and Yoshikawa fell back into her chair and covered her mouth.

"That's disgusting, that's his alibi!?" She shouted as Suzuki nodded.

"Of course Yaku will face some disciplinary action for that, but he's free of the crime of panty theft leaving you who had motive and opportunity to take the fall. So Yoshikawa what is _your _alibi for the crime?" Suzuki said as Yoshikawa gripped her head.

"I-I just wanted him gone, everyone kept teasing me saying I should give him a chance or how cute we'd looked together. The girls just wouldn't stop I had to do something!" She shouted as Suzuki stepped back gathering his notes and looked at Mitsurugi as the two left the office to make way for the Principal.

"Good work Suzuki." Mitsurugi said as Suzuki held out his hand.

"My payment." Suzuki said as Mitsurugi nodded.

"Of course here you are." Mitsurugi said as he handed Suzuki an envelope.

"As always, pleasure doing business with you Disciplinary Leader." Suzuki said as he walked off. As he did so the Vice Student Council President came up to Mitsurugi.

"You pay him for this? He should be honored to assist us in these matters." Shiro said as Mitsurugi shook his head.

"The payment is a ruse nothing more. He'd do this for free if it wasn't for his pride. I have no doubt that the only payment he really cares about is the thrill of investigation and the exhilaration of success."

* * *

Suzuki left the school and opened the envelope and stared at the School Pass and smiled. For the next month Suzuki was excused from classes. It was only on the basis that he kept up with his school work, which was hardly a stipulation. This was his payment freedom from classes that were a waste of time for someone like him. He needed to be engaged at all times which his classes were not capable of. He left the school grounds and headed to the fifty-second precinct. He walked in as if the place was empty.

You've heard the old adage walk into a place as if you own it well in Suzuki's case it was walk into a place as if no one else was there and this worked for the boy he was hardly ever spotted, but it took practice and concentration to become invisible in the loosest sense of the word. Of course invisibility wasn't Suzuki's quirk, but with effort he could erase his presence from those around him. He walked through the Precinct until he arrived at an interrogation room. He placed his ear against the door hearing the voice of his father and smiled. He walked to the door next to it and slowly opened it just enough to slip in.

Suzuki stood behind a trio of officers and through the one way mirror he could see the back of his father's head and a suspect. He slowly withdrew a notebook preparing to write.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya thirty-five years of age and a Detective of the Musutafu Police Department fifty-second precinct. "Come on Garan you might as well admit it. You killed Kikyo Senji." Izuku said as the man shook his head.

"What are you talking about Kikyo was my best friend's wife. Why would I kill her?" He asked. As Izuku looked at him and shook his head.

"Alright guess we'll do this the hard way." Izuku said as he placed several crime scene photos on the table. It was a woman with blonde hair and her head was twisted at an odd angle as she lay at the foot of some stairs. Garan looked away.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked as Izuku placed another object on the table it was a plastic bag with several letters in them. At seeing them Garan's face went a little pale which Izuku noticed.

"I see you recognize your handiwork." Izuku said as Garan shook his head.

"I-I don't know what y-you mean." Garan stuttered as Izuku eyed him.

"Alright then let me spell it out for you. There's your friend your best friend Kenpachi you two were inseparable until he got married, and suddenly your bromantic feelings drop the B, but you know Kenpachi would never go for it even if he wanted to he's married. You came up with the idea to get rid of his wife, but of course you don't want to hurt him anymore than necessary so at first you went with the soft approach of driving a wedge between the two monopolizing Kenpachi's time and while he's busy you give Kikyo threatening phone calls telling her to leave her husband."

"That's a lie I did no such thing!" Izuku tossed a page across the table showing the phone records for the Senji home.

"There were at least three calls every day from a payphone suspiciously close to your apartment." Izuku countered before going on. "Of course Kikyo would never worry her husband like that so she kept the calls secret, which you knew she would, but husbands can sense this kind of thing. You wouldn't know that having not been married. Being a married man myself I can tell when my wife is troubled and Kenpachi knew the same though Kikyo never admitted anything which was all part of your plan." Izuku said eyeing Garan like he was a fish in his shark tank.

"Kenpachi's worried about what his wife is hiding and confides in you. You sit there and watch the two suffer, but you started to get impatient so you upped the ante sending letters to Kikyo sure enough there were pictures of her to let her know you were serious and always watching. No doubt you expected Kikyo to dispose of the letters, but she didn't and it was easy enough to get your fingerprints off them, though you were very careful with the cut out letters." Izuku elaborated as Garan clenched his fists together.

"Still Kikyo persisted in holding onto your man and finally you couldn't wait any longer you made your move and killed her by pushing her down the stairs. Quite cliché in my opinion, but what do I know I'm not a murderer." Izuku said as Garan slammed his hands on the table.

"Kenpachi was my best friend I-I loved him, but she was in the way! I didn't want to kill her I just wanted to scare her. I went to her house to break in and trash it, but she was there and saw me. I-I couldn't let her get away I grabbed her arm, and she swung on me. I let go and she spun off balance and down the stairs. It was an accident." Garan said holding his head low. Izuku shook his head.

"You're garbage you destroyed two people's lives for your own selfishness. I have no pity for criminals like you." Izuku said as he stood up and walked out the door leaving it open. "Take him away." He said to the two officers in the hall and as Garan came out in handcuffs he saw Kenpachi.

"Ken wait it's not what you think! I did this for us because I love you!" Kenpachi spit in Garan's face and walked away as Garan yelled and screamed having to be drug away by the officers. Izuku sighed as he opened the door to the observation room and looked at Suzuki.

"I told you not to sneak in here." Izuku said as Suzuki shrugged and put away his notebook.

"I need the research and watching the best detective in action is a good way to get it. My latest solved case." Suzuki said as he handed Izuku a folder. Izuku flipped through it and nodded.

"The flattery was a bit much, but good work all the same." He said as he walked to his desk and pulled out a drawer and placed the folder in it. He looked into the drawer and nodded as he looked at Suzuki. "Case number one hundred. I didn't think you'd find this many cases to work in your school. I want to say I'm worried, but with your track record I doubt anything big will happen that you can't figure out." Izuku said as he leaned over and pulled out a thin folder. "This is what you're here for right? A cold case of your own?" Izuku asked as Suzuki nodded.

"Well a deals a deal. You can look this case over when we get home. It's all yours." Izuku said handing the case to Suzuki who held it as if he'd been presented the Holy Grail. "Remember any breakthroughs you make you bring them to me. You're not a cop remember that." Izuku said as Suzuki nodded excitedly. "Good let's go home." Izuku said as he left his desk. Suzuki had come to his father before he started his first year in Middle School and told him he wanted to be a detective like Izuku. His father hadn't taken him serious, but humored him and told him that if Suzuki could find and solve one hundred cases before this his first year of middle school Izuku would give him an official cold case to work." Suzuki had jumped at the deal and Izuku began to train his son in the science of Investigation.

* * *

Setsuna age thirty-six and number fifteen hero Lizardy stood in the middle of her home and bit at her lip as she looked around. The place was a complete mess! Beakers and jars everywhere papers strewn all over the place and furthermore there were crime scene photos all over the walls. She respected Izuku's process he wasn't the best detective in Musutafu for nothing, but this, this was too much. He had the entire basement to himself for his investigations why bring it up here, and the worst thing was that Suzuki had been taking after him as well. "This is why people think my husband is a Serial Killer!" She shouted as she heard the front door open.

"So this girl has been missing for several years and the only one still concerned is her sister? The husband was suspected but there was no evidence to prove his involvement?" Suzuki asked as he and his father came in.

"Yes I have my suspicions, but for now I want you to go in with fresh ey-ggh!" Izuku was stopped as a dismembered hand began choking him and there was another knotted in Suzuki's hair.

"You two were supposed to clean this place up!" Setsuna shouted as she drug the two inside and slammed the door. "If this place isn't spotless and crime free by the time I'm done with dinner you two will be the next crime of the century." Setsuna said as Izuku coughed.

"Dear there's no such thing as the perfect crime, though you might come close." Setsuna smiled.

"Maybe for you, but how likely do you think your coworkers are to solve this crime without you there?" She asked as Izuku swallowed.

"Point made Suzuki shall we." Izuku said as Suzuki nodded. The two began picking up papers and pulling the photos from the walls.

**A/N: Setsuna Tokage like I said she was an unexpected choice, but I like her and Detective Izuku as a pair. In this world Izuku took All Might's advice and became a cop and with his eye for detail quickly made the rank of detective. He's the Tsukauchi to Mirio's All Might. As for Suzuki his quirk is disassemble think of something akin to Gildart's magic from Fairy Tail he can break things apart even people, but unlike Gildart's magic they'd die.**


	11. Itsuki Midoriya

**A/N: Well it looks like this chapter will be a tie between Mirko and Kendo, so to settle this I rolled a D20 kendo was odd and Mirko was even sadly it seems thick bunny Mirko will have to wait so sad.**

In the city of Musutafu there exists a powerful dojo lead by arguably the strongest quirkless man. This man has obtained the title of Number One Martial Artist even going up against people who have quirks and coming out on top. Izuku Midoriya is the pride of Japan and his Dojo stands as one of the country's many jewels. It was the beginning of the year and many had gathered outside the Ryokugyu Dojo for its yearly enrollment tournament. Every year the dojo opened its doors and took on students the record amount of students taken on in one year was ten it has never been beaten. There were dozens of times that number gathered here now.

"Oh yeah this is it I'm definitely getting into the Ryokugyu School today." Said one boy with four arms and green skin as a girl next to him laughed. She had purple hair and four eyes.

"Think again my good sir The Ryokugyu has no need for a brute such as you. This is a place of elegant style and technique not a back alley fight club." The girl said as the four armed boy growled.

"Try saying that again to my fists!" He shouted raising his fists above his head as the doors of the dojo suddenly slammed open. Everyone looked to the empty doorway except for the four eyed girl and the four armed boy as they looked down at the figure between them. There stood a boy with bright orange hair and a streak of green down the left side. He stood in a green Gi tied by a black belt. A finger was pointed at the boy and a palm outward to the girl.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't disrespect this Dojo by fighting in the street." The boy said glaring at the boy before looking to the girl. "Please." He said with extreme cold as the boy dropped his arms.

"Right, sorry." He said as the girl gave a small bow.

"My sincerest apologies." She said as well as the boy stood up straight with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much for your understanding. Now everyone my name is Itsuki Midoriya I will be the instructor for your entrance exam. Now if you'll follow me I will explain the parameters of your test." Itsuki said as he led everyone up the steps and into the large training room of the dojo. "The test will be simple all you have to do is grab one of these from behind me." Itsuki said showing ten white belts. "If you can somehow get past me and ta-." There was blur as something raced past Itsuki to the case.

"Sorry sucker but I'll be taking one of those belts!" Shouted a girl with blonde hair and black spots in it as she blurred past Itsuki. "This one's mine!" She shouted as she reached for a belt only to be knocked aside and slammed against a wall. A spectral hand of glowing blue energy floated where the girl had been before disappearing. Everyone looked from where the hand had been to Itsuki as he came out of a palm thrust stance.

"I'll admit that was a nice try, but please wait until the explanation is over. As I was saying get past me and claim your spot in our dojo. As you know the record of new members in one year was ten, so that's the amount of belts we have here, which means about oh ninety to ninety-five percent of you are going home." Itsuki smirked at the crowd sending a chill through them all. "Of course that's the best case scenario, but make no mistake I will do my best to make sure none of you get a belt. I won't allow any weaklings in my Dojo. This Dojo belongs to my father and I am its inheritor. If someone weak enters his dojo it will mar our reputation, so I suggest you all come at me with your best or else get out!"

On the balcony above the training hall Izuku Midoriya stood in the shadows watching his son. His green eyes shone as he assessed his boy. Itsuka moved next to him. "Are you sure about this Izuku Itsuki is just a boy. Giving him this kind of responsibility all on his own seems a bit…excessive." Itsuka said as Izuku remained silent a moment before speaking.

"Itsuki has grown so much…in skill. He's my best student always has been, but he hasn't grown in maturity. I've coddled him as my successor as such that has made him arrogant. He needs to put his pride on the line." Izuku said crossing his arms as Itsuka looked at her son and sighed. She couldn't deny her husband's assessment of their son. Itsuki was a prideful young man bolstered by his incredible martial skill.

"I hope this won't end badly." Itsuka said as Izuku smiled.

"If a setback here is enough to stop Itsuki then I overestimated him." Izuku said.

The crowd of would be students looked at Itsuki before some began to rush forward followed by others until the entire horde was coming at Itsuki. Itsuki took a deep breath before opening his eyes as around him a pair of giant translucent arms appeared at his sides. Itsuki moved his hand forward as one of the arms slammed down onto the floor causing a ripple in the ground knocking people to their knees as others leapt over the shockwave before being swiped to the side by another giant hand. The hands mirrored Itsuki's own hand movements being able to push back all the combatants.

This battle lasted for an hour with many applicants just giving up after being knocked back again and again. There was only one boy left in the end as he fell to his knees. "What the hell this is impossible! There's no way I can beat this guy I'm too weak." Shouted the last entrant the boy in question had no hair and wore glasses. His t-shirt and track pants were dirtied from his repeated attempts to get past Itsuki. He was unremarkable in every sense of the word. Itsuki smiled from his spot in front of the belts He hadn't been pushed back or needed to move from his starting point.

"Then go home. I told you I wouldn't allow a single one of you to pass. You're just too hard headed." Itsuki said before a voice rang out.

"You have passed." Izuku said as he dropped to the ground next to his son. Izuku Midoriya the most powerful Quirkless man stood at five foot eight with green hair down to his shoulder and stubble on his face. He wore a deep green Gi open to reveal his broad chest, but instead of a black belt he wore a sash around his waist with the Japanese number one and a red circle.

"Father what do you mean, he hasn't gotten past me to receive a belt." Itsuki said as Izuku grabbed one of the belts and dropped it in front of the boy.

"What?" The boy said looking at Izuku with confusion.

"You admitted your weakness in the face of insurmountable odds, but still you persevered. That is true strength. There are those who are more powerful than you. Knowing this and accepting your weakness means you can still grow in power. Those who refuse to look beyond their own strength and just barrel forward are doomed to failure." Izuku said as he turned to his son who was not happy at all.

"Father you can't be serious he's the weakest of all the entrants!" Itsuki shouted as Izuku turned to his son.

"And yet he's the last one standing I think that means he's the strongest." Izuku said as Itsuki shook his head.

"That's not right. You told me I could perform this test the way I wanted, and now you decide to change the rules because you feel sorry for this weakling." Itsuki said. "I refuse to accept that. Strength comes from taking the hard road not by taking handouts from others. This Dojo builds strong individuals and should only accept strong individuals. Isn't that why you have the entrance exam only once a year and so few are accepted?" Itsuki asked as Izuku shook his head.

"I see why you would think that Itsuki, you've always been strong, so you don't know the struggles of those who are weak. I only hold the exams once a year because it's easier for me, and the reason I accept so few students is so that I can give them my full attention and nurture their minds to use the skills I've taught them for the right reasons. This boy reminds me a lot of myself when I was younger. The strong have no concept of the burden of power, but the weak do." Izuku said before turning back to the boy. Itsuki grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

"I will not accept this!" He shouted. "You never gave me any special treatment. I worked hard every day for you and for this Dojo. I worked until my body gave out again and again just so I could be worthy of your mantle, and you never held back, so why now?!" Izuku sighed as he looked at his newest student.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow we'll begin your lessons then." He said ushering the boy out the door who was still in a state of shock as he walked down the steps in a daze. Izuku turned to Itsuki and took a fighting stance. "This has been on your mind for a while hasn't it Itsuki very well let's "talk" like only we can." Izuku said as from above Itsuka shook her head.

"It always comes down to this with these two. It's the only way you two can understand each other. Martial arts are bond between you." She said leaning on the railing with a smile on her face.

Itsuki circled around his father for a moment before attacking. His astral hands going forth and clapped around Izuku who braced himself and blocked with his forearms. Itsuki kicked forward producing a large astral foot that slammed into Izuku who blocked with his foot halting its progress as Itsuki dropped from above. _He's completely open all his limbs are occupied!_ Itsuki thought as his father suddenly vanished as all three limbs slammed together with Itsuki landing on top of them before they disappeared. Izuku appeared a short distance away looking at Itsuki his face inscrutable. This only served to infuriate Itsuki more as he launched at his father his phantom hands and feet throwing themselves at Izuku who dodged with ease.

Itsuki kept this up for minutes until he could produce no more astral attacks. Itsuki stood in front of his father exhausted but refused to give up as he threw weak punches against his father's abs. "Nothing I did was ever good enough for you. It was just expected because I was your son. Y-you were never proud of me." Itsuki said before Izuku pulled his son against him.

"Itsuki I never stopped being proud of you. You've always been a prodigy. You're nothing like I was at your age. I was weak and feeble; it wasn't until my master gave me a chance that no one else did that I became strong. That's why I built this Dojo Itsuki. To make sure that others could get the chance I did. You never had that problem no one needed to help you get strong you always were, but you need to temper that strength with humility and compassion." Izuku said as he hugged his son.

Itsuki huffed a little as he blushed. "You could say it more often dad." He said as Izuku chuckled.

"Alright, alright I'll admit I was wrong on that front. Itsuki I am very proud of you. You are the future of Ryokugyu Dojo I have no doubt about that." Izuku said as Kendo landed next to the two.

"Alright make some room for mama." She said getting in on the hug. "I'm proud of you too Itsuki, and what you're father said is true if it wasn't for me your dad would still be a cute little wimp. I miss that guy." She said as Izuku blushed.

"It's your fault that wimp isn't here now. Your training nearly killed me Itsuka." Izuku complained as the orange haired woman waved her hand.

"Don't be such a baby." She teased.

"Wait mom was your master dad?" Itsuki asked as Izuku sighed.

"Yes and no. I asked your mother out and she only agreed to date me if I could pass her training regimen for a month, so kind of, but my official master was Jack Sensei." Izuku said as Kendo frowned.

"He may have been your "official" master, but I was your first." Kendo said as Izuku shook his head.

"Yes, yes dear."

**A/N: So as you all can see the poll was a tie and that was shocking. I waited until the last second to see if one last vote would come in and make a difference it didn't therefore the D20 was necessary. In this world Izuku channeled his heroic tendencies into martial arts running across Kendo at a shared Dojo. Itsuki's Quirk "Phantom Limbs" is a combination of Inko's telekinesis and Itsuka's Big Hand. I based his quirk off of Bayonetta's Wicked Weave. Also Izuku's title of Number One is from Afro Samurai.  
Guest: If that was the case Toga would have been one of the first chapters I can't wait to write her chapters.**


	12. Roku Midoriya

**A/N: Holy hell people you really wanted some Mirko, not that I can blame you she is best girl after all. To answer your question yes that reference was for the one and only Samurai Jack, because for any of you who watch Death Battle on Youtube (and those that don't should) Samurai Jack is the number one.  
Tiguylerobot: I hadn't given any thought to that to be honest, but now that you bring it up it's definitely on my mind.**

Another day at UA same as any other day except for one thing today was Parent's Day which had completely slipped the mind of Roku Midoriya. The young man was sitting at his desk twisting the long rabbit ears that hung down the sides of his head. Roku was tall and lithe young man. His hair was lime green that traveled to the fur on his rabbit ears. His eyes were a bright red and under them were a smattering of freckles. "Dude what's wrong?" Asked one of Roku's friends Kyoshi. Roku looked up at the older girl. Kyoshi was his upperclassman in her second year of UA and she was as tall as Roku himself with black hair and olive skin.

"It's Parent's day. I completely forgot." He said groaning as Kyoshi looked at him.

"I don't see the problem I mean sure having our parents here is pretty embarrassing, but you act like it's the end of the world." She said sitting on his desk. Kyoshi was a statuesque woman whose quirk gave her the ability to turn her skin into whatever she touched.

"Roku's worried because his parents are super competitive and they want Roku to be the very best, but he's too laid back for that so he keeps his parents from coming to Parent's day every year." Roku turned to the person who spoke out. A boy with sky blue hair and blonde streaks he was a foot shorter than Roku and Kyoshi, but his incredible physique put Roku in the shade his best friend and resident Chatterbox Mirion.

"Gee Mirion do you think you could have broadcast anymore of my secrets while you were at it?" He asked the boy as Kyoshi rubbed her chin.

"You know you don't talk about your parents very much who are they? I mean they're heroes right?" Kyoshi said as Roku looked away refusing to answer. "Oh come on it won't hurt to tell us right?" She asked as Mirion ever the helpful young man offered the answer.

"Oh his parents are Rabbit Hero Mirko and The Green Har-!" Mirio was kicked in the side sending him through a wall due to his permeation activating to keep from causing any damage to the classroom.

"Woah really? Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised the rabbit ears should have been a dead giveaway. If you kept them up I probably would have known sooner." Kyoshi said as Roku groaned.

"That's why I don't. I don't want anyone to know who my parents are." He said with an eye roll. Kyoshi sat in the desk in front of Roku.

"Ok spill it. You're parents are both like top heroes what's the story?" She asked as Roku sighed seeing as how Mirion had let the rabbits out of the bag he might as well come clean.

"It's like Mirio said my parents are really competitive. They are the Top Tier Red Belt Power Couple, and they want me to be the best and for a while I was. Up until High School I was the best in everything I did, but after a while I realized that shit sucked. I hated working that hard so I just stopped. I do enough to get by but that's it, but if my parents found out they'd want more. The other reason is because my mom is every guy's wet dream." He said with a shudder as Kyoshi nodded.

"Well can't deny that your mom is hot. I'm not into girls but if I was your mom would be at the top of the list." Kyoshi said as Roku glowered at her.

"Exactly, do you know how many guys' houses I've been to and walk into their bedroom to find my mom plastered on their walls. It's disturbing, so I kept it secret from everyone. As far as people know my parents work overseas, but now that's all going to come to an end. I'll have to throw my anonymity away while they're here." He said with a sigh as the bell rang signaling the beginning of the day as the students went to get ready for their events.

* * *

Numerous people poured into UA for one of very few UA events that was open to the public. Standing near the entrance was the hero Lemillion and the heroine Nejire. Lemillion wore a gray suit with red tie with white dots reminiscent of the suit his deceased master Nighteye wore. Nejire was in a black skirt and lavender blouse with black heels. As the two stood there they noticed another couple walk in. This pair garnered a lot of attention. A man in a green pinstripe suit with deep green hair walked into the campus. Standing next to him was a dark skinned tall woman with white hair and a robotic left arm. She wore jeans and a tank top with the word rabbit scrawled across her bust.

"Izuku-senpai there you are!" Mirio said as he and Nejire walked towards the newest hero pair. "How have you two been?" Mirio asked as Izuku smiled and bumped fists with Mirio.

"Good Mirio and you don't have to call me senpai I'm not your upperclassman anymore" He said as Nejire came in.

"Oh come on you'll always be our senpai Izuku-senpai." Nejire said as Izuku sighed and held his hands up.

"Fine, fine so how have you two been?" Izuku asked as Mirio spoke.

"Oh good everything is fine. I still have the number one spot." Mirio said as Rumi stepped forward.

"For now maybe but I'm coming for it Lemillion." Rumi said as Izuku smirked.

"Not if I get there first." He said as the three locked eyes. Nejire didn't really care about the number one hero spot she was just happy to help people, but she knew that having these two at his back would keep Mirio focused and driven.

"Hey, hey, hey why don't we have a little competition?" Nejire asked gaining the attention of the three. "Let's compete at the stall games and whoever wins is King or quee-. Wait no never mind how about we let our kids decide after all they are the future of heroics. They're supposed to be some sporting events later in the day whoever wins the most out of the events wins." Nejire said seeing the spark of competition in their eyes.

"DEAL!" All three shouted as they proceeded to the school to find their respective sires.

* * *

Roku sighed as his parents found him and told him about the competition they had going and groaned. He'd have to really get serious now. There was no way Mirion would turn down a challenge like this, so he was stuck doing it. "You understand right Roku. This is for the family." Rumi said as Roku nodded.

"Alright mom I get it." He said as he went to his desk and caught sight of Mirion looking at him absolutely ecstatic. "Guess I've got no choice." Roku said.

Roku was in the boy's locker room changing into his gym clothes next to Mirion. "You could have said no. Your parents actually listen to you." Roku said as Mirion laughed.

"Why would I say no I've wanted this for a while. You never take my challenges seriously, but now you have to." Mirion said as Roku groaned.

"Alright you started this." Roku said as he and Mirio went to the track.

"This will be first heat of the races. There will be four races in all with five competitors when I call your name line up." Their homeroom teacher said calling both Mirion and Roku to the starting line.

In the stands the four parents sat together Rumi's leg was bouncing excitedly as Izuku smiled. He knew his son had this in the bag after all he was the son of the fastest man alive. The starting signal was shot and in a blast of air and dust Roku was on the other side of the finish line. At his starting position was a web of cracked earth. Seconds later Mirion crossed the finish line having flown at his fastest using his wave blast to give him a boost across the finish line.

Roku sighed looking at Mirion. "You know I can't hold back." Roku said as Mirion smiled.

"I'd kick your ass if you did." Mirion said as from the crowds shouting could be heard. "That's my boy! That's my son!" Shouted Mirko as Izuku clapped furiously to the point his hands were a blur. At their side Mirio and Nejire clapped as well.

"That's just the first event don't get cocky you two." Mirio said as Izuku and Rumi nodded.

"We'd never dream of it." The two said in unison.

* * *

The next event was a game of dodgeball with Mirion and Roku on opposite sides. "I'm going to get you back for last time Roku." Mirion said as Roku shrugged.

"You started this I just wanted to go about today giving minimum effort, but you just had to encourage this." He said with a sigh as seven balls were lined up along the middle line of the court.

"BEGIN!" Shouted the referee as Roku raced forward grabbing two balls as another three were blasted with Mirion's power and grabbed by him and his teammates. Roku took no time in throwing his ammunition and pelting two of the opposite team while speedily avoiding any retaliation. The game was really just Roku and Mirion whittling down the other's team until only the two of them were left at which point Mirion's permeation kept him from being hit, but Roku's speed wasn't much help in a small area like half a court and several balls thrown at once were his undoing.

Nejire hugged Mirio from the side as the two cheered their son's victory. Sadly the last events were class events and since Mirion and Roku were in the same class they couldn't compete against one another. The day was almost over, but no winner had been crowned, so the parents with permission from the teachers arranged a final contest.

"Basketball?" Roku and Mirion said as the four adults nodded.

"Indeed it was a game of rock paper scissors. It was either this or swimming, and we won." Izuku and Rumi said. Basketball was Rumi's sport back in high school and Roku was just as good. Izuku preferred Soccer, but having a wife who loves basketball kind of got him into it as well. Roku grit his teeth. He thought he was done with this. He wanted to just go back to being average. He didn't care about being the number one hero. He wanted to be a hero because he knew he would be able to do his own thing then. He didn't want to be a popular hero on TV all the time. He didn't want to get sucked into that competition that his parents reveled in.

"No." Roku said as Izuku and Rumi turned to him.

"What's up Roku we got a game to win." Rumi said reaching for his arm only to have it slapped away.

"I said NO! I don't want to play this stupid game. I don't want to compete. I hate competing like this!" Roku said before running off his long legs propelling him away from everything or so he thought. He looked over his shoulder and saw none other than his dad running after him green lightning crackling around him as he slowly caught up with Roku.

"Roku wait!" He shouted as Roku turned back around and ran faster pulling away from his father, but he knew it was a lost cause his dad's speed was insane and even with his rabbit genes he didn't think he could outpace his father which was shortly proven as Izuku caught up beside him and then cut him off making Roku stop.

"Dad just leave me alone. I'll apologize to mom later, but I won't apologize for not going along with your game or whatever. I don't like competing like you and mom do. You both thrive on that, but I don't. Competition doesn't hold that thrill for me it hasn't for a long time." He said sitting down on a bench as he panted. He felt a burst of wind and then another shortly after as his father sat next to him and pressed a cold can of juice against his son's cheek.

"You could have just said so Roku. You shouldn't have bottled this all up. It's not healthy and leads to things like what happened back there. I thought you liked competing I mean you have so many trophies." Izuku said as Roku groaned.

"I know and I guess I kind of like competing, but with you and mom it's like there's nothing but the competition. You constantly move from one thing to another seeking that next rival that next challenge. I kind of just want to take things slow." Roku said as Izuku nodded.

"I guess you have a point we have been pretty hard on you about being the best, but that's because we know you can be. Roku you have talent that few can even dream of. I think that's why you don't like to compete. You don't have someone you can truly push yourself against, or so you think." Izuku said as Roku looked at him.

"You're talking about Mirion aren't you?" He said as Izuku nodded.

"But not just him Roku every year new students come into UA and everyday all of you get better and better. You need to put yourself out there more. If you think there's no one who can challenge you you're wrong. I bet soon there will come a time when there's someone you want to chase and that will drive you forward, but until then its fine if you just want to coast along for now. Just remember only dead fish go with the flow forever." Izuku stated as a crash was heard next to them and there stood his wife. Her ears were flicking back and forth for a moment before biting her lip.

"I'm…sorry Roku. I shouldn't have put so much pressure on you. I just wanted you to not have any regrets. I believe life should be lived to the fullest, but that might hold a different meaning for you." She said sitting next to Izuku and snatching his juice can and drinking from it as the three sat there and just lived in the moment.

The next day Roku came into class with his ears standing straight up and walked over to Mirion's desk and leaned forward. "You're not going to beat me Mirion no matter what." Roku said as Mirion's eyes grew wide and a smile came over his face.

"I'm not going to stop trying!" Mirion said happily.

**A/N: Alright best girl is done. I'm both sad and happy about this. In this world Izuku was a mutant like Eri where his power was completely different from either of his parents his quirk being super speed. He is also older than canon being a year above Mirio, Nejire, and Tamaki. He interned under Mirko for most of his UA years and after graduating things progressed and they had a son. Roku got his mother's mutations being the legs and ears and such as well as his father's speed which upped his rabbit speed even more. He suffers from what I like to call Shikamaru syndrome and has very little drive to do anything mostly because he's naturally gifted.**


	13. Hinako Midoriya Side A

**A/N: So as you can see yet another tie and my D20 decided which to choose. For those of you interested Toga was evens and Ibara was odds. Ha ha! It's finally here one of the chapters I've wanted to write the most! Himiko Toga is on stage! Also guess I should have done a little more research on Mirko I let the enthusiasm for writing her chapter take me. Also a warning this chapter may pull on some heartstrings so prepare yourself.  
Bauers374: I hadn't thought of her originally, but I'll probably add her in the next poll.**

A girl walked down a narrow street looking left and right as she smiled into a nearby window. This girl had light blonde hair done into a pair of twin tails and vibrant green eyes. When she smiled it revealed a row of sharp teeth that clicked together. She was wearing a blood red skirt with black shorts underneath and a tight white t-shirt. Several bracelets jangled on her wrists and her eyes were adorned with near neon eye shadow. Her nails were a garish leopard print catching the light as she moved through the darkened streets.

As she walked she noticed the gaze of several men but none interested her except one. He was tall and as milquetoast as they come. Her type without a doubt. She thought to herself as she licked her lips. She walked up to the man and slid against his chest. "Hey there mister care to have some fun?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"U-umm n-n-no than." His refusal was stopped as the girl put her finger against his lips.

"Shhh come on don't leave a girl hanging." She whispered as she pushed him backwards to a darkened alley.

"I um ple-please s-st-stop." He said before yelping as the girl reached into his pants.

"It's ok I promise you'll like it." She said opening her mouth only to be yanked backwards by her other hand by a firm strong grip.

"I think that's enough Hinako." A man said in a firm voice. Hinako looked up into the face of the number one hero Deku. Their green eyes locked for a moment before Hinako frowned and looked down. Deku looked away from her to the man against the wall as he shook his head and held up his hands.

"Please Deku sir I-I didn't do anything I promise! Sh-she just cam-!" Deku held up his hand.

"I know its ok go about your day citizen and don't stop smiling." Deku said as he gave a bright smile of his own instantly reassuring the man who gave a small smile of his own before rushing off.

"Wow I think he wanted you more than he wanted me _dad!" _Hinako said wrenching her hand from her father's. Of course that was only because he let her. She knew with his strength she'd never be able to pry his grip from her. Deku said nothing before grabbing hold of Hinako and throwing her over his shoulder. The girl gave a loud yell as she was carried off.

"No stop I'm being kidnapped! The number one hero is kidnapping me!" She shouted as Deku flew through the skies before landing at a nondescript home on the outskirts of town. No one would think that the number one hero would live in a place like this, but that was how things had to be when you were the father of a child whose mother was a psychotic serial killer.

Izuku placed Hinako on her feet gently as he sighed. "I wish you wouldn't do things like this Hinako. You're better than...all this." He said gesturing to her ostentatious way of dressing. Hinako rolled her eyes.

"Like I care what you think. I'm just your dark little secret. Why not drop the pretense _dad _the only reason I'm here with you and not in some orphanage or foster home is because you couldn't risk someone finding out that the great and _honest _Deku had a child with a supervillain. You're not my parent you're my warden." Hinako said as she went into the house and tossed her shoes off and then threw her bag in the corner of the living room.

"Hinako that's not true you're my daughter and no matter the circumstances of your birth I love you." Izuku said as Hinako grit her teeth.

"Then why won't you act like it? Who besides me, you, and Uncle Toshi know who my mother is?" She asked as Izuku closed his mouth.

"Nobody that's what I thought not even grandma knows who my mother is. What do you tell everyone anyway?" She asked walking towards her dad. "Or am I some pathetic child you saved in one of your rescues and took in because I had nowhere else to go. Am I just your new Eri?!" Hinako shouted as Izuku looked at his daughter. This had been a problem for some time now since Hinako had found out about her mother. She'd been curious about it for years, and Izuku had brushed it off saying he'd tell her when she was older or just changing the subject, but Hinako was persistent and while he was out on a prolonged mission Hinako had broken into his computer and found all the information he'd kept about Himiko Toga.

Needless to say when he came back Hinako was furious and demanded to see her. Izuku had refused and since that day months ago Hinako had went off the rails. She changed everything about herself, started acting out and skipping school. It was hard being a single father and Izuku was at his wits end with her. "You're my daughter Hinako you mean everything to me. I don't know how many different ways I can say that I love you before you believe me." He said before Hinako stomped her foot.

"I don't want you to say you love me I want you to prove it. I want to see my MOTHER!" She shouted as her eyes changed to a blood red color and Izuku felt a pull in his body. This was the reason that he couldn't allow Hinako to live in the city. Her tantrums weren't just loud they could be deadly with her quirk. Izuku's arm was pulled up and twisted almost to the breaking point as he was forced to his knees and his neck began to twist. He clenched his teeth as One for All flowed through his body sparking green lightning and breaking the control Hinako had over his blood allowing him to stand again.

"That enough Hinako!" Izuku shouted as his daughter recoiled from her loss of control over him. She stumbled back and leaned against a wall for a moment before glaring at him and running to her room and slamming her door. Izuku groaned as he pressed his temples. His heart was pounding in his head and he could feel a headache coming on. Izuku walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water as he went over the events of the past few months. "I don't know what to do." He said as he drained the glass as his phone went off. Izuku groaned hoping it wasn't an emergency he couldn't leave Hinako right now.

Izuku looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Shoto. He answered. "Hey Shoto how are you?" Izuku asked as Shoto's cool voice came over the receiver.

"Why is there a picture of you carrying a schoolgirl off into the night?" Shoto asked as Izuku nearly swallowed his tongue.

"That's not what it looks like!" Izuku shouted hoping Todoroki would get the wrong idea.

"I take it you had to collect Hinako from another almost crime scene?" Shoto said as Izuku sighed and nodded.

"Yeah she was with some salaryman in an alley. I don't know what she was going to do I'm just glad I got there in time." He said as Shoto stayed silent.

"If you want to talk I'm willing to listen." Shoto said as Izuku smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Thank Shoto. Things have been rough since she found out about her mother." Izuku said. He couldn't go into full detail, but he could let some things go.

"Oh, you mean Himiko Toga." Shoto said as Izuku nodded.

"Yeah she- wait how do you know who her mother is?!" Izuku shouted sitting up. He knows he never mentioned Toga by name and the most he'd ever given to describe her was that she was an inmate arrested for a string of assaults.

"It's kind of obvious Izuku. Just look at Hinako and then couple that with the vague truths you give about her. It's not hard to figure out. Still I'm sure that the only ones who know about Toga are myself, Bakugou, Ochaco, and probably Tsu." Shoto said as Izuku groaned.

"Well Ochaco always knew. I didn't know about the others. I'm surprise Kacchan hasn't said anything to me about it, not that we speak all that often." Izuku said as Shoto posed his assumption.

"So Hinako is asking about her mother and you don't want to tell her anything in the hopes it will protect her from that side of herself." Shoto said as Izuku nodded.

"Yes exactly and Hinako doesn't understand that. She thinks I'm doing this for my own benefit." Izuku said as Shoto gave a soft chuckle. "What, what's so funny?" Izuku asked.

"She doesn't understand because you're wrong." Shoto said as Izuku arched a brow.

"What do you mean I'm wrong? I'm just trying to protect her." Izuku said as Shoto shook his head.

"Do you remember when we were in high school and you forced me to use my right side. I refused to do so because I rejected my old man's power, but you made me see that it wasn't his power it was mine. You're doing the same thing to your daughter Izuku. You're cutting her off from half of who she is. She's confused and angry. You have to tell her the truth Izuku or else she'll never be whole." Izuku leaned back as he sighed. Shoto was right. He knew he was the second the flame hero said it.

"I-I don't know if I can. That wasn't the best time for me. I wish it nev-."

"Don't say that, don't even think it." Shoto said immediately cutting Izuku off. "If you say you wish it never happened then you're also saying you wish you never had a daughter and that is something no parent can ever say." Shoto said as Izuku bit his lip.

"Alright I'll talk to her. Thanks Shoto." He said.

"Thanks are unnecessary we're friends and this is what friends do." Shoto said as Izuku laughed.

"I guess you're right." He said before hanging up and rubbing his face. Tomorrow was going to be hard.

* * *

Hinako rolled over in her bed and rubbed her eyes as the sun cast it's thin light across her bedroom. Her sleep had been fitful at best. She still felt tired but her cottonmouth demanded immediate attention. She got out of bed dressed in a too big shirt she recognized it as one of her dads. She didn't know why she didn't throw it away or burn it, but for whatever reason no matter how mad she got at him whenever she felt bad this shirt always made her feel better. Hinako walked out of her room and headed to the kitchen only to find her dad there sitting at the table.

He looked as bad as she felt. Looks like last night's events had affected him too. She opened the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice without saying a word to her dad. "Hinako let's talk." Izuku said from his place at the table. She scoffed.

"I thought I told you last night I don't want to talk anymore." She said only for Izuku to speak.

"If you want to see your mother then you're going to have to talk to me first. That's the only way this works." Izuku said as Hinako looked at him. Her green eyes widened some.

"Ok." She said as she sat across the table from him. "Let's talk." She said as Izuku took a deep breath.

"First off I love you and I always have and always will. You are my daughter first and foremost. Everything I did was to protect you, but a friend of mine showed me how selfish my actions were and for that I'm sorry." Izuku said as Hinako looked at her dad. Her dad may keep things from her, but he never outright lied to her so she knew she could trust his words.

"Thanks for that dad." She said as Izuku leaned forward.

"I've made arrangements for you to see your mother today. She's being held in a maximum prison called Tartarus, but before we go see her I would like to tell you the circumstances of your birth. Your mother and I first met when she attacked a camp I was in at the time. She became obsessed with me. I met her several other times after that before she seemingly disappeared. I was in a relationship with another girl we were happy for a time but it didn't work out. She left me, but then she came back. I was so happy that I didn't think anything strange was going on. We um…how should I put this we _celebrated _our reunion or so I thought." Izuku covered his face at what he would have to say next.

"We were together for two week before I realized that she wasn't who she said she was. It was Toga in disguise as her. I realized that she had been working in the shadows to break us apart and then take her place in my life. Of course I took her into custody, but by then she was already pregnant. So now I have the mother of my only child in prison for life, and a baby girl I don't know the first thing about taking care of or how to tell her who her mother is. I kept it a secret from you because I thought it better you didn't know, but also because your conception was part of one of the darkest times in my life. It's not your fault don't ever think that." Izuku said as he looked at her.

Hinako looked at Izuku as he drug his hand down his face. She could tell this took a lot to say and now that she knew these things she knew what she had to do. "Thank you for telling me dad." She said as she rounded the table and hugged him. "I'm sorry about what I said last night I just didn't want you to keep this from me anymore. I know you love me." She said as the two embraced.

* * *

Izuku and Hinako walked into the lobby of Tartarus one of the world's most secure prisons on the planet. Izuku was dressed in his hero suit. A green body suit patterned with white across the chest and a red cape at his back. He met with Shishikura the lead guard of Tartarus. "Everything has been arranged per your request Deku." Shishikura said his hands behind his back as his narrow eyes went from father to daughter. "Right this way." He said turning on his heel and proceeding forward.

"I'm not going." Deku said his fist clenching. "I-I can't see her." He said before looking at Hinako. "I'll be waiting here for you." He said as he gave her a gentle push forward after Shishikura. Hinako nodded as she followed the guard to a small room divided by a barrier of glass. There was a chair on either side of the glass. Hinako sat in one as the door was closed behind her. The room was blank the walls white except for the cameras dotting the walls and ceiling. Hinako rubbed her arms as she sat there. The room seemed really or maybe that was just her imagination.

She was nervous about this. After everything her dad had told her she'd spent most of the night looking up her mother and she was terrified by what she saw. The door on the other side of the room opened and a woman was brought in by three guards in full riot gear. The woman was average height her blonde hair was down to her shoulders except for a pair of messy buns on either side of her head. Her golden eyes flicked around the room for a moment before settling on Hinako. Hinako saw her eyes crinkle from a smile that she couldn't see under the Hannibal mask she had on her face. She was dressed in white prison scrubs and her hands were held together by handcuffs.

The guards went about undoing her mask and placed her in the chair opposite Hinako before leaving the room in haste. Hinako distinctly heard the sound of a large lock being slammed into place. The two women stared at one another in silence for a moment before Himiko broke the silence first. "You're a pretty girl Hinako." Himiko said with a motherly smile. "I see Izuku has been taking good care of you. That's good I always knew he'd be a good dad." She said as she scooted forward her golden eyes scouring every inch of Hinako. "Izuku doesn't send me pictures of you. He's so selfish." Himiko said before waving her hands. "Sorry, sorry mommy shouldn't complain about daddy." Himiko apologized.

"Y-you're Himiko Toga right?" Hinako asked as Toga cocked her head.

"Yes of course, but I'd prefer if you called me mom." Himiko said with a small smile. Hinako looked at her mother. This was her mother, the woman who killed so many people, but there had to be a reason for it right? Her mother was a high school student for fuck's sake there's no way a high school student just wakes up one day and decides to become a serial killer.

"I-I came here today because I wanted to know you. Dad d-didn't tell me anything about you until last night. H-he said you tricked him into loving you." Hinako said before a thud was heard and looked up to see her mother had slammed both her hands against the glass. Her face was pressed against the glass.

"He's lyyyying!" She hissed at Hinako. "Izuku always loved me and he knows it. He and Ochaco broke up because she knew that he loved me. The only reason Izuku is saying that is because he's a big shot hero now, but back then he was just Deku and he loved me just as much as I loved him." Hinako looked at her mother as she grinned at her. This wasn't the grin of a mother this was the face of a predator.

"T-then why did you transform into another girl to be with him?" Hinako asked.

Toga laughed. "You stutter just like him. It's so cute. Isn't it obvious Izuku asked me to. We couldn't be together with me the way I am so whenever we were out I'd transform into Ochaco." Toga countered.

"If dad loved you then why did he arrest you?" Hinako asked. Toga laughed as she looked at a camera.

"I never knew you were such a practiced liar Izuku. I think I love you even more now. Because he didn't want me around you. When he found I was pregnant he sent me to the hospital where Eraserhead was and he popped my disguise and arrested me. He thought he could keep you from turning out like me that's why, but he was wrong wasn't he?" Toga asked as she looked at her daughter. "You're like me. You want to be free and do what you want whatever you want right." Himiko said as Hinako bit her lip.

She had been feeling like she was suffocated under her father, and she wanted to act out she wanted to be herself. "You have m inside you Hinako you're my daughter. You're me and I'm you!" Himiko said pressing against the glass. Hinako stood up slamming her chair to the floor.

"No I'm nothing like you!" She shouted as she reached her hands to the glass. Toga felt her body jolt as her limbs became stiff and then started to bend in ways they shouldn't. "S-so this is your quirk. I-I like it, you could kill so many people." She said before her neck began to turn. Hinako grit her teeth.

"I'm not like you, I'm not like you, I'm not like you!" She chanted over and over as Toga's head began to turn further and further. The door was thrown open as Izuku grabbed hold of Hinako.

"Hinako stop, stop! You're not like her I promise you're nothing like her!" Izuku shouted as he grabbed Hinako and turned her away from the glass breaking her hold on Himiko as he cradled her in his cape. "It's ok, it's ok." He whispered to her as she cried against him.

"I want to go home." She whispered into his chest over and over again.

"We'll go home I promise I'll take you home just wait outside for a moment." He said unclipping his cape and wrapping Hinako in it as Shishikura led her out the door. Toga coughed as she sat up rubbing her neck and one of her arms.

"She's so strong Izuku, but what else could you expect from our daughter." She said looking up into the green eyes of Deku the hero.

"She's my daughter, and no matter what happens I'll make sure she never turns out like you." He said coldly as Toga smiled.

"You can't stop it Izuku. No matter where she goes or what you say she'll always be my daughter too." Izuku reared back and punched the glass splintering its entire surface before turning around.

"I won't let that happen." He said as he left hearing Toga's laughter.

* * *

It had been a week since Hinako had seen her mother and she and her father were touching down in front of a doctor's office. Both Midoriya's took a deep breath before giving a small awkward chuckle. "Umm you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Izuku said as Hinako gripped her father's hand.

"I don't want to, but we both need to." She said with a smile before elbowing her father in the side. "Don't tell me the almighty Deku is scared of a little therapy." She said with a smile as Izuku smirked.

"No just feel kind of silly coming here. I face all kinds of threats, and never needed this before, but now…" Izuku trailed on as Hinako walked forward.

"This is my first time too dad and I'm glad we're doing this together." She said with a smile as the two walked into the office.

**A/N: Ok so that may have gotten more emotional than I intended when first writing this. Oh well hope you all enjoyed. Toga's been on my mind since I finished the 1-A girls I was hoping she'd come up sooner, but the poll stands firm. In the future I'll be closing the poll on Wednesday after I upload Force for Good and opening it on Thursday after I upload the newest chapter for Deku the dad. But I've still got some muse for Toga so this chapter will be side and the next will be side B. I'll still have the poll up, so I'll know what girl to focus on after writing Side B. A little background stuff for this world. Izuku and Ochaco were dating, and Toga using her quirk was able to break them up and then take Ochaco's form and pretend to be her and make up with Izuku and getting pregnant by him under the guise of Ocahco. Hinako's Quirk is Blood Bending a combination of her mother's and grandmother's quirks. Seeing what it can be used for and what it does to people Izuku is hesitant to train her in it. **


	14. Hinako Midoriya Side B

**A/N: Alright so take two on Hinako Midoriya. Toga offers two very polaring aspects among others to what her child and subsequently Izuku might be like. I hope you all enjoy and a fair warning this one is dark so M rating here. If that's not for you skip this chapter.  
Naes003: I won't be doing Mitsuki as a partner for Izuku instead I'll be going with a genderbent Katsuki. I've been approached with an idea for the two of them as parents that I found funny and entertaining. I'll be saving that and one other for the last two chapters.**

An alarm went off for a split second as a slender hand slapped it off. From the covers of a large queen sized bed emerged a blonde girl with bright green eyes. She stretched as she opened the curtains next to her bed. Looking out at a beautiful stone garden the white sand perfectly raked. This girl is the only child of Izuku Midoriya and Himiko Toga fourteen year old Hinako Midoriya.

Hinako slid out of bed dressed in a tank top and panties. She skipped to her bathroom a wide grin on her face showing off an array of pointed pearly whites. Hinako did her morning routine before getting in the shower. Today was a special day and she needed to look her best. Her father was coming home today. As she exited the bathroom in her birthday suit she found her mother sitting on her bed. The two looked like a before and after picture or an older and younger sister. The only differences were Hinako's green eyes whereas her mother's eyes were golden and Hinako's smattering of freckles both gifts she got from her father.

"Todays the day honey." Himiko said as she stood up in a red blouse and jeans with heels. In her arms was an outfit for Hinako to wear. The girl looked at the ensemble and smiled.

"Sure is mom I can't wait!" Hinako shouted as the two embraced. There was a gentle but firm knock at the door before a tall woman wearing a black suit with silver hair tied back into a ponytail and blood red eyes with a sharp horn above her right eye entered.

"Madame, young mistress it's almost time to depart." The woman said as Himiko smiled and nodded at Hinako before walking towards the silver haired woman.

"Get dressed quickly Hinako your father has been waiting for long enough. Thank you for the reminder Eri." Himiko said as she walked out.

"Aren't you excited big sis?" Hinako asked as Eri turned to Hinako and gave a gentle smile.

"Yes young mistress I am quite happy to see the master return. Now hurry and get dressed your mother is right. The master has been far more than patient." Eri said as a light spark glinted off her horn before she left. Hinako smiled as she got dressed quickly. Her mother had picked out a modest red skirt and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt.

* * *

Hinako and her mother were driven to a courthouse which was surrounded by a deep crowd. People were holding up signs with pictures of her father some of them even had her father with a giant X over his visage. Hinako growled as she clenched her fists. "Easy darling these people don't matter." Himiko said as she placed a hand over her daughter's.

"If you say so mother." Hinako said as their car was parked and the two women were escorted out of the car by Eri and a small platoon of guards.

"Izuku Midoriya is a butcher!" Shouted a man before hurling a rotten tomato. Eri reacted immediately grabbing the fruit out of the air and hurling it back splattering the man with it as Hinako and Himiko gave a small giggle as they walked into the court room and sat down. Izuku Midoriya was led into the courtroom. He was a tall lithe man. He was clean shaven and his hair was combed back. Izuku wore a deep green suit as he sat down with his lawyer. The judge made his way to his bench and sat down. It was an older jowly man who looked out onto the room before locking eyes with Izuku. The older man coughed before speaking.

"Ladies and gentleman we are here to ascertain the innocence of one Izuku Midoriya. He is charged with trafficking human organs of the deceased who were in his care. How do the people find?" The judge asked as the delegate from the jury rose.

"Your honor we were unable to come to a majority vote." The courtroom erupted at this statement. The judge banged his gavel multiple times as Izuku shook hands with his lawyer. The prosecution immediately jumped up.

"Your honor we would like to retry this case with a new jury as soon as possible." After gaining control of the court the judge looked between the two parties.

"Prosecution this trial has been going on for several months. The jury has already been switched out once. I cannot subject anyone else to these proceedings. The evidence you have has been tried and explained to death. It's time to call it quits and think of something else. I hereby declare Izuku Midoriya acquitted of all charges. That is all." Izuku stood up and smiled at the prosecution and then turned to his family hugging his daughter and wife.

"Fantastic work as always Marui." Izuku said as he and his lawyer shook hands once again as they exited the courthouse. There was a media circus waiting for them outside as the conclusion of the court was made public. Izuku walked down the steps towards his car only to be intercepted by two well-known individuals; Red Riot and Lord Explosion.

"You did it again didn't you Deku? Fucked with people's minds to get your way. You're as much a piece of shit as you've always been." Katsuki Bakugou said as Izuku shrugged.

"I have no idea what you mean Kacchan justice was served here. I'm innocent." Izuku said as Bakugou stepped closer to him.

"You fucking slime this isn't over not by a longshot. I'll get you if it's the last thing I do." Bakugou said before Izuku's lawyer pushed papers into Katsuki's face.

"I'll choose not to take that as a threat Lord Explosion, but consider yourself served. This is a restraining order you are not to come within a hundred feet of Mr. Midoriya or his family. The harassment you and the police have committed against Mr. Midoriya ends here." Bakugou snatched the papers as Marui stepped back but once Izuku and Katsuki locked eyes his mind was assaulted with images. His girlfriend and fellow hero Ochaco Uraraka was nude bent over a table as Izuku fucked her from behind and smiled in Katsuki's face.

The papers in Katsuki's hand exploded as he blasted Izuku in the face making him fall to the ground. Eri moved like lightning going to reach for Katsuki before Izuku's voice rang out.

"Don't Eri. Lord Explosion just broke the law in front of all these people and cameras." Izuku was being helped up by a furious Toga as she glared at Bakugou. Hinako's eyes were blood red as she stared at the man. It'd be so easy to kill him just burst a blood vessel in his head and that would be that. Izuku stood up wiping blood and soot from his face as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"Its fine Hinako let the police do their JOB!" He shouted as he locked eyes with commissioner Tsukauchi." The man grit his teeth as he walked up and clapped cuffs on Bakugou who was being held by Red Riot as he ranted and raved.

"What the hell man you can't attack him like that!" Shouted Kirishima.

"I'll fucking end you Deku you hear me! If you come near her I'll-" He shouted before the click of handcuffs brought him back to reason. He looked at the cuffs and then at Tsukauchi. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled as Tsukauchi took a deep breath.

"You are under arrest Lord Explosion. As you know attacking someone unprovoked is assault, but even worse you used your quirk on a quirkless civilian. That upgrades it to Aggravated Assault." Tsukauchi said as Bakugou growled about to release another stream of ranting, but Tsukauchi cut him off by leaning in close. "Don't make this worse than it already is. I don't know what he did to make you hit him, but he's got the high ground right now. They have claims of harassment against you and now an assault. If you make a scene that'll play right into his hands." Tsukauchi whispered as Bakugou bit his tongue.

Tsukauchi turned to face Izuku and his family before bowing low. "Please forgive Lord Explosion's outburst. As the police commissioner I take full responsibility for his actions." Izuku wiped his face noting the blood from his lip and looked at Tsukauchi.

"Sorry commissioner I am normally a forgiving man I mean I save lives for a living, but this is too much. A hero assaulted a civilian for no reason. I plan to press charges against Lord Explosion so any other conversation you want to have with me will be with my lawyer. Now if you don't mind get out of my way. I'd like to go home." Izuku said adjusting his suit as Tsukauchi took a deep breath and led Bakugou away followed by Red Riot.

Izuku and his family climbed into the car as his lawyer spoke. "I'll have the papers drawn up immediately to have the full extent of the law brought down on Lord Explosions sir." The lawyer said as he left. Izuku nodded as he shut the door and was driven off. Once inside the car and away from the courthouse Izuku burst out laughing.

"That fucking idiot Katsuki." He said snickering as he licked the blood from his lips. Izuku had seen that attack coming from a mile off after he'd put that image in Bakugou's head and had dodged it but with a quick bite to the lip he'd gotten the hero arrested and bought himself time to fix whatever problems his absence had caused. Toga giggled as she leaned against Izuku's side and kissed him savoring the taste of his blood on her tongue.

"You're really bad Izuku." She whispered against his chest as Izuku shrugged.

"The world is bad." He said simply as Hinako threw herself across her father's lap.

"Dad you're home I'm so happy!" Hinako squealed as Izuku stroked her hair causing the young girl to purr like a content kitten.

"That's right sweetheart just in time for my little girl's birthday." He said drawing attention to Hinako's birthday. Hinako smiled at her dad as they continued to drive.

"So how many people did you bribe on the jury to get off?" Himiko asked as Izuku leaned back.

"More than I should have. I learned that out of the twelve of them seven thought I was guilty and two were on the fence the remaining three thought I was innocent. I offered the two fence sitters a nice bribe of ten grand each and one of the ones who thought I was guilty turns out his mother needed a new liver. I called up a few connections and got her that liver. So three people." He said with a shrug as he noticed they weren't driving to the Shie Hassaikai base.

"Himiko where are we going?" He asked looking at his wife who looked away and whistled suspiciously. Izuku's eyes narrowed as he leaned towards her and blew air against her neck causing her to yelp before he bit her ear making her moan. "You know I'm a doctor and nobody knows your body better than me." He whispered as he nipped one of her lips.

"Ok, ok, ok! You don't play fair Izuku, it was a surprise. I'm taking you out to dinner at your favorite restaurant." She said with a huff as Izuku leaned back and smiled.

"You're so sweet." He said kissing her cheek.

* * *

Izuku and his family walked into the empty restaurant with Eri and his bodyguards. Standing at a table was the chef owner. "Mr. Midoriya your table." Izuku smiled as he sat with Toga and Hinako on his left and right.

"Eizan I told you just call me Izuku. How's the lung?" Izuku asked as Eizan took a deep breath.

"Working hard sir. I've got my Full Course lined up for you and your family. It will be here shortly." Eizan said before leaving. As he did so Eri stepped forward.

"Boss I know it's not proper, but the men and I have prepared a gift for you as well." She said as Izuku turned to face her.

"Oh?" He asked as Eri pulled her finger in having two of her men drag in another Hassaikai member. The man was bloody with one of his eyes swollen shut. "This is the reason your handoff went bad that night boss. He betrayed you" She said as Izuku eyed the man and took a breath.

"All of you every Hassaikai member pledged loyalty to me. They drank from my sake cup and made themselves my children, my family. So why did you betray your family?" Izuku asked the man as he breathed through a broken nose. A tear slipped from his eye.

"I-I love you boss I would never betray you. What I did wasn't meant for you. It was meant for her!" He shouted staring at Eri. "I wanted her out of the way. I knew I could take her place and do a better job. Please pops understand I would never hurt you on purpose. You weren't supposed to be there that night! You never handle the exchanges." Izuku cocked his head to the side.

"So it's my fault that your greed and jealousy nearly got me locked up and removed from my family. What a foolish son you are. Normally I would have you killed in a brutal manner, but we're in an ally's restaurant and I don't want to disrespect his place of business. Nor do I want you to stay in a trunk and die from the heat, so I will allow you a merciful death. Eri." Izuku said as Eri placed a hand on the man's head and in and instant he was gone the only thing left were his clothes. "Donate his clothes and thank you all for this. This is what family does for one another." Izuku said with a grin as he turned around to continue celebrating his daughter's birthday and his freedom.

* * *

During their meal Izuku made a call. He didn't tell anyone what it was about which wasn't strange, but he did let slip that it was about a gift for Hinako. This excited the girl to no end as they arrived back home. Izuku, HInako and Himiko went to the secret underground labyrinth beneath their home. They arrived outside a locked a door with two guards on the outside. Izuku nodded to his men as the door was unlocked and opened. Izuku looked at Himiko for a moment. The older blonde smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll let you have your little father daughter moment, after all I've got something special planned for you tonight." She whispered before walking away escorted by Eri.

Izuku and Hinako walked into the room and in it hung a nude blindfolded woman with her hands chained to the ceiling and her feet spread apart and chained to the floor. "Happy birthday Hinako." Izuku said as he walked up and tore the blindfold off and locked eyes with Ochaco Uraraka. There was a flash of recognition before Ochaco screamed and tried to attack Izuku.

"Let me out of here! You can't keep me here Katsuki is going to kill you for this!" Ochaco shouted before Izuku backhanded her.

"Silence. Katsuki isn't going to do a damn thing. He's too busy rotting in jail for the night at least, and that will give us plenty of time." Izuku said as he walked over to a table and unrolled several surgical utensils. The first of which was a scalpel. "Now Hinako Uraraka here is going to be your training partner. I know since I've been away you haven't been able to train, so I'll be instructing you on where best to use your quirk. Twisting veins to break a person's bones, closing blood vessels all that good stuff, but I think a visual aid is in order don't you?" Izuku asked as Hinako smiled wide and nodded vigorously as she stepped towards her dad.

"Thank you for the present dad!" She shouted happily. Izuku smiled a sadistic grin as he turned to Ochaco.

"You're very welcome sweetheart, now the first thing we do is remove the skin." Izuku said as he moved towards Ochaco who shuddered and flinched away from the blade. "Now hold still, wouldn't want to nick something important." Izuku whispered as he pressed the blade against Ochaco's arm. "Just think of Kacchan." He said with a dark chuckle as he made the first incision and Ochaco began to scream.

* * *

Katsuki walked out of the jail cell he'd been kept in overnight. Tsukauchi had been able to pull some strings to make sure he was kept isolated and only stayed overnight, but that didn't help with the charges he would be facing in the future. Kirishima was outside with his car ready to take the blonde home. The two rode in silence as they arrived at Katsuki's home. He and Red Riot walked in and as they rounded the corner they stopped at the grisly sight in front of them.

Ochaco hung from a meat hook in the middle of the room her body was stripped of its skin except for what was on her face. Her organs were arranged under her in a circle perfectly tended to and stapled to her chest was a simple missive. _"Here's your pound of flesh." _Katsuki fell to his knees tears streaming down his face as Kirishima threw up.

"DEKU!"

**A/N: Ok that was probably the darkest chapter I've written hence the warning at the first Author's note. In this world Izuku is telepathic you know putting images in people's heads and reading their thoughts, but nobody knows. He kept this secret and uses his quirkless status as a cover.**

**If any of you read MHA Vigilantes you know that heroes don't take quirkless crimes seriously they leave it to the cops so Izuku is hiding in plain sight. He leads the Shie Hassaikai having come in as Chisaki's assistant, but was able to prevent Chisaki from taking over and therefore saving Eri who he helped to manage her quirk and become a real threat. He met Toga after the league was brought down and brought her into his fold. Hinako's power is the same as in side A blood manipulation, but unlike in Side A she is trained in her abilities.**


	15. Ibusaki Midoriya

**A/n: Woof I did not intend for the darkness to take hold like that, but that should be the only dark chapter going forward. Sadly there are just not that many female villains in MHA.  
Last Admiral: I can't say whenever the people vote for them.  
Bauers374: Mostly because I like fem Bakugou better as a partner. I find that more entertaining than Mitsuki. I've heard of the show and put it on my to watch list. I enjoy crime shows probably more than I'd like to admit.  
Nabe-chan: To be honest hero Toga never crossed my mind. Hunh guess that's a project for another day.  
Johnny Spectre: Lol! I'm with you I am not a fan of that ship…which is why I used it. It puts me in the mood to fuck something up.**

Today was Sunday like every Sunday he was expected to be up early in the morning to get ready for church. This would not be the case for Ibusaki Midoriya. For most of his life Ibusaki had attended church with his mother. His dad never did though. He'd asked his dad several times over the years, but his father either brushed the question aside or made up some excuse. This was something he was thankful for today as a burgeoning teenager there were things on his mind that he knew his mother wouldn't understand but his dad would. He had to do this today, even if it meant disappointing his mother.

Ibusaki had green hair like both of his parents his hair being thick green thorny vines, the same as his mother's quirk, but his went a step further. Ibusaki's skin had a green tinge and from his arms sprouted small thorns. He walked out of his room to find his mother sitting in the living room with her bible on her lap. She looked at her son finding him not dressed. "Ibusaki what's wrong why aren't you dressed?" She asked as she came over to feel his forehead finding he had no fever. Ibusaki clasped his mother's hand gently.

"Mom I don't want to go to church today." He said looking at his mother and found her eyes a bit dim. She took a deep breath before letting go.

"I think you should reconsider Ibusaki. This is a necessary part of our faith. Please go get dressed or we'll be late." Ibara said looking at her son as the boy felt his will crumble a little.

"Come on Ibara let him have this." Izuku said coming around the corner dressed in a muscle shirt and All Might pajamas. "You've been taking him to church since you gave birth to him. I'm sure God will forgive him if he spends one day doing his own thing." Izuku said as Ibara looked at her husband.

"Izuku this is good for him. In fact maybe you should attend as well for once." Her dark eyes locked onto Izuku's as the two parents stared at one another before Izuku smiled.

"Sure thing I'll get dressed and go down to the church and read them a volume or two of my Good Book." He said as Ibara paled some and then looked between the two men and huffed.

"Very well then I'll be going." She said gathering her things and left slamming the door. Izuku flinched at the loud bang.

"Well that's going to come back and bite me. Anyway enjoy your Sunday Saki." Izuku said as he clapped his son on the shoulder and began to walk away only to have his son grab hold of his arm.

"D-dad c-can I talk t-to you?" Ibusaki said as Izuku arched a brow and shrugged.

"Sure thing son come into my office." Izuku said as he headed downstairs into the basement. Ibusaki looked around having only been down here when doing the laundry. His father was a Manga creator. He had made a superhero Manga about a boy who didn't have a Quirk, but due to the kindness of the boy's idol was given unimaginable power. It was a hit when it came out and from his father's words it was set to be made into an anime in the near future. "So what's up Saki?" Izuku asked as he turned on his computer showing a sketch of a page. Izuku began to touch it up before inking it.

Ibusaki swallowed as he sat down. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was sweating, but he steeled himself. "Umm dad I-I think I-I'm in love." Ibusaki said as Izuku's pen skirted across the screen.

"Fuck!" Izuku cursed undoing the mistake before turning to face his son. "Umm love you say?" Izuku asked as Ibusaki nodded blushing as was his father. Izuku swallowed as he rubbed his head.

"Well um congrats I guess. Being in love is…something. Despite your mother's zeal I still love her and despite my atheist views your mother still loves me. I think that's why she loves me. I'm pretty sure if I ever gave up and converted she'd divorce me." Izuku said with a chuckle as Ibusaki popped his head up.

"You don't believe in God dad?" Ibusaki was shocked. He knew his father didn't share his mother's passion, but he never thought his dad didn't believe at all. Izuku rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he thought about how to answer that.

"Yes and no Saki. I believe that there is something bigger than us out there. That some force moves the universe. Do I believe there's a singular entity that does that and also polices us counting each and every bad thing we do and we just have to pray and hope our good outweighs the bad? No." Izuku coughed at this. "Anyway we're not here to talk about my philosophic views we're here to talk about my boy being in love. First off this might not be _the _love Ibusaki. In fact it won't be. You're young you'll have lots of loves, but only one of them will be "The Love" understand?" Izuku asked as Ibusaki nodded his head.

"I know this might not and probably isn't going to be my one and only love, but I do feel like I'm in love." Ibusaki said as Izuku smiled and gave his son a soft punch to the chest.

"I'm happy for you son, so who's the lucky girl? What does she look like? Is she older than you, taller, shorter? Do you like 'em thick?" Izuku asked giving his son an elbow as Ibusaki blushed.

"Dad it, it's not like that." Ibusaki said feeling his heart pounding in his chest again.

"Oh come on you stood up to your mom for this talk, so don't skimp on the details. Is she busty or petite? Is she in your class or-?"

"Dad it's a guy!" Ibusaki shouted as Izuku stopped talking his mind going blank as his eyes slowly drifted to his son.

"W-what did you say?" Izuku asked as Ibusaki felt his eyes brim with tears.

"I-I like a guy. I've liked him for a while. I didn't want to tell mom because well you know what the bible says." Ibusaki said as he hugged himself. He heard his father move and then sat next to him and pulled Ibusaki to his side."

"It's ok Ibusaki, don't worry about what that damn book says." He said as he kissed his son's forehead. "This must have been on your shoulders for so long. I'm sorry you had to keep this to yourself for so long." Ibusaki leaned against his dad.

"I'm sorry dad." He whispered as Izuku shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Never apologize for being yourself." Izuku said as he sniffed trying to keep it together. "First of all you are you and that's who you have to be Ibusaki. If you say you don't like girls then I believe and support you, but I'm also not going to sugarcoat things either. You might have it rough sometimes. Some people aren't as…progressive as you, but I can promise you one thing. The first is that I and your mother accept you as you are. Your mother is religious to a fault, but when it comes to you nothing else matters." Izuku said as he leaned back.

Out of all the things his son was going to say to him he did not think of this. Honestly he would have been less surprised if Ibusaki said he was on drugs, but this was something else. Sure in his time as a Manga Artist he'd worked on a few BL issues here and there, but that was fiction this, this right here was as real as things could get. "Umm so what's he like?" Izuku asked not knowing where else to go with this.

Ibusaki laughed at his dad's clear discomfort, but appreciated the effort. He could only imagine what his mother might have to say about this. "He's kind of like you to be honest. He's a serious fanboy and runs the Lemillion Fanclub at school. He's a total fan over that guy. I'm kind of jealous." Ibusaki said blushing as he thought of his crush. Izuku was also blushing at his son's words.

"I'm happy for you son, and there's nothing wrong with liking super heroes. I mean it was my reason for being when I was your age and now it supports us and your mother is a hero so there's that." Izuku said looking at his son before an idea came to his mind. "Wait right here I think I might have the perfect ice breaker for you." Izuku said as he went to a filing cabinet pulling a key from around his neck and using it to unlock the cabinet. Ibusaki knew his dad kept special issues from heroes he liked in there. He'd never given it much thought other than that those issues held significant value to him.

Izuku rifled through a series of comics before pulling out one in particular. "Finally found it. I really should order these guys again, but that's something for another day. Ibusaki I present to you Lemillion issue one signed by the hero himself!" Izuku said handing the plastic sleeved comic to his son. Ibusaki was by no means a comic geek, but even he knew the significance of what he was holding.

"Dad I can't take this. It's priceless!" Ibusaki said knowing he was holding one of the most expensive comics in Japan right behind a signed copy of All Might which he knew his father also owned. In contrast to his son Izuku waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ibusaki me and Lemillion go way back. In fact I have comics from most of the pro heroes." Izuku said rubbing his nose as Ibusaki shook his head. His father was such a proud nerd.

"I-If you say so dad." Ibusaki said before hugging his father fiercely. He was so glad he did this.

"Careful son that comic is in mint condition, and the love of my boy's life deserves the best." Izuku said as he looked down at his son and ruffled his hair before dropping the other shoe. "You know we have to tell your mother though right?" Ibusaki sighed and nodded.

"I know dad I…just don't know how she's going to take it." He said and Izuku nodded. Ibara's religion was the core of her being, but he knew and or hoped his wife was more accepting than the good book. Time would tell he assumed, but for right now he and his son would just enjoy this moment with nothing else to interrupt it.

* * *

Ibara came home an hour later and looked around seeing neither her husband nor her son here. "They're probably out goofing off." She said before hearing them talking in the basement. Ibara sat her things down and headed down the stairs and there she found her son and husband reading comic books. "So is this what was so important you decided to skip out on service?" Ibara asked as Izuku looked up from an All Might comic as he lay on the ground with his head propped up on a pillow while Ibusaki lay with a Lemillion comic and his head propped up on Izuku's stomach. If she wasn't so annoyed about what they did this morning she'd have stopped to take a picture of this cute scene. Izuku looked to his son who swallowed before sitting up.

"Mom I have something to tell you." Ibusaki said as he looked to his mother and then his father who sat up and nodded his head. Ibara looked at the two men for a moment and then sighed.

"Well what it Ibusaki? What do you need to tell me?" She said walking further into the room and taking a seat in Izuku's work chair.

Ibusaki took a deep breath and spoke. "Mom I'm gay." Ibusaki said listening to the deafening silence of the room as several looks flitted across Ibara's face before it finally settled into a neutral look.

"Ibusaki I can't say I…approve of your choice in partners, but you are my son and I love you. Nothing will stop me from loving you I promise you that, and I'll pray for you." Ibara said before standing up and coming over to hug her son. "I love you Saki." She whispered as she kissed his forehead. Izuku smiled and joined in on this hug as well.

"See what I told you son. We're both here for you." Izuku whispered.


	16. Yuka Midoriya

**A/N: Ibara was a tough one to do, but I found a way to spin it that was enjoyable to write and entertaining. Onto the next then!**

"Look alive men our queen should be arriving any moment." One boy said to the class at large as the boys of the room saluted.

"Sure enough she is a goddess given human form." Another boy said as he expertly cut out a picture of a tall girl with long lime green hair flowing down her back. She was dressed in the school uniform. "Definitely the best." The boy whispered right before the door was pushed open. The group of boys turned as they got to their feet and in walked the girl of their affection Yuka Midoriya.

"Mistress we are humbled by your grandeur and grateful for your presence." The lead boy said as Yuka walked in and sat down in her desk as if it was a throne.

"Yes I know and what good boys you are, now attend your queen." She said as she crossed her legs and held out a hand that one of the boys immediately began to pamper her nails as another brought her a cold drink. "Ahh such good boys you all are." She said licking her lips slowly as all the boys in the room shuddered.

"We live to serve you Midoriya-sama!" The boys shouted. This was how Yuka Midoriya spent her time at school. Ruling it as an absolute queen. Everyone either bowed to her or stayed out of her way. She sat in class hardly listening at all. Why would she? She could ask any of the virgins in her class to do her homework for her, so there was really no reason to pay attention. Class ended and she stood up with the several papers of homework she had and smiled before placing them on a random boy's desk.

"How would you like to do my homework for me?" She whispered leaning forward enough to let him get a glimpse of her cleavage. The boy in question smiled goofily.

"Uhh sure I-I don't mind." He said as Yuka smiled and petted his head before leaving for Volleyball practice. Yuka was the captain of the volleyball team and it's Ace. She was the best and expected nothing less from those around her. Everyone knew this, and those who didn't conform to this unspoken law were severely punished which was the case of one girl who after messing up several times during practice found herself forcibly stripped on Yuka's orders.

"Please give me my clothes back!" Shouted the girl as Yuka stood in front of her.

"Nope losers like you don't deserve to have any dignity. You have one job and you can't even do that, so obviously you need more motiva-!" Yuka was interrupted by a security guard who happened to have heard the girl's pleas.

"Give that girl her clothes back this instant and then everyone to the principal's office now!" he shouted.

* * *

Yuka sighed as she walked out of the principal's office and saw her mother was there, and she did not look happy. Yuka gave a hiss at this. Her mother was stalwart and would not let this slide. "Hi mama." Yuka said before her mother slapped her.

"Get in the car." She said coldly leading the tall teen to her car as they drove away from the school.

"I can't believe you did this Yuka, and from what the principal said this isn't the first time you've done something like this. There have been multiple complaints about you bullying girls." Yu said looking at her daughter severely who rubbed her cheek.

"I'm not bullying them. They're all just too stupid and need a firm hand to guide them. This is my last year in high school I can't have them ruining my winning streak." Yuka said as Yu stared at her daughter.

"I know this will come as a shock to you Yuka, but not everything is about you!" Yu shouted as they arrived at the beach house they called home. Yuka climbed out of the car her fists clenched as she started to grow taller. "Yuka come back here!" Yu shouted as Yuka ignored her stomping into the house and narrowly missing hitting her head on the doorframe. Yu growled as she stormed into the house in time to hear her daughter slam her bedroom door. Yu looked at the shut door and then grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed her lungs out into it.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya Japan's Top Male Model stepped into his home that next morning having been gone for a month on a photoshoot in Italy. "Oh it's good to be home." He said with a smile but he soon felt an overwhelming tension in the air. He looked around before calling out. "Yu, Yuka anyone home?" He asked as his daughter's bedroom door was flung open and Yuka came running out and jumping into Izuku's arms.

"Papa!" She shouted as Izuku braced himself and swung his daughter around before setting her on her feet.

"Yuka it's good to see you." He said smiling before seeing his daughter's face and saw tears brimming in her eyes. "What happened?" He asked as Yuka sniffled.

"It's not fair daddy the principal made me quit being the volleyball team's captain and suspended me from school. He said I was being a bully, but I wasn't I promise!" She shouted as Izuku frowned.

"Don't worry honey I'll fix this." He said dropping his bag and pulling out his cellphone. "He knows you're the best volleyball player he has. If it wasn't for you that team wouldn't see nationals ever!" He growled as Yuka wiped her tears. She knew her father would help her. He was always on her side.

"Izuku put the phone down." Yu said as Izuku looked at his wife and arched a brow.

"What, why? That old bastard can't do this to Yuka. She's given everything to that team. She deserves that spot, and I refuse to believe my daughter is a bully. He's not going to get away with this!" Izuku growled as Yu walked up to him.

"Our daughter is a spoiled brat and she's lying to you!" Yu shouted holding Izuku's hand as Yu looked at Yuka. "Tell your father the truth Yuka. Tell him you were kicked off the volleyball team because you had the other girls strip one of your teammates and were threatening to incinerate her clothes for making too many mistakes during practice." Yu said as both she and Izuku looked at her.

"Yuyu?" Izuku asked as Yuka shook her head.

"No I was just doing what I had to, so the team would get better. This year I plan to be undefeated, and that means everyone needs to be better!" She said looking at her father. "You understand right dad. You know that sometimes you have to do things to stay on top I know you've scooped up spots from other models, so why shouldn't I do things to make sure I win?" Yuka asked as a chill ran up her father's spine. Izuku looked away from his daughter.

"Yuka go to your room." Izuku said as Yuka looked at her dad.

"But Papa I-." Izuku turned to her and shouted cutting her off.

"I said go to your room!" He shouted causing the girl to shrink away from him and then run to her room. Izuku walked to the couch and sat down. He couldn't believe this. Izuku was no stranger to a cutthroat occupation sometimes being the best meant you had to step on others, but this was something else. His daughter was bullying her teammates threatening them to perform better. This was too much.

"How many times have you covered for her Izuku?" Yu asked as she looked at her husband. She had never seen him like this. Yu had met Izuku before he'd even started his modeling career. She'd been approached about a photo shoot along with several other female heroes. A heroine calendar or something like that had been the idea of the shoot. She'd accepted and while shooting Izuku had been nothing more than a background model. She hadn't given him much thought until he approached her and asked for an autograph by the famous Mt. Lady. She'd found his dorkiness and baby face charming so she'd said yes.

The next time she saw him Izuku was modeling for a brand of cologne and he'd once again approached her telling her that his success in asking her for her autograph had emboldened him to put himself out there more, and it had paid off exceptionally. He'd wanted to thank her by buying her dinner which she accepted and they'd begin dating shortly after. During that time she'd noticed that Izuku was bit more full of himself than before, but she'd found it attractive. He was really a take charge guy, so she'd ignored it and then they were married and had Yuka. She'd noticed that he doted on their daughter, but she'd never thought he'd go to these lengths for her.

"How many times have you kept her out of trouble Izuku and not told me?" She asked as Izuku leaned back.

"A couple times, but they weren't serious things, just some missed homework, or skipping class. She's a teenager that's nothing new." He said with a shrug as Yu sat next to him.

"Did you know she was bullying other girls to get her way?" Yu asked as Izuku bit his lip.

"That's not true she told me they were bullying her first. They were keeping her from doing her best." Izuku said as Yu sighed.

"And you just believed her?" Yu asked as Izuku nodded.

"Why wouldn't I Yu she's my daughter she has no reason to lie to me." Izuku countered as Yu threw her hands up.

"Izuku you give that girl far too much credit. Yuka is spoiled in no small part thanks to you. You give her everything she wants no questions asked. I get that she's our only child, but honestly it's too much. You treat her like a princess which has brought about what we just saw. She thinks the world owes her everything, and can do whatever it takes to get her way. That is no way for her to think." Izuku stood up.

"So it's all my fault? I should feel bad about giving my daughter what she wants? What's wrong with that?" He asked as Yu stood up.

"There's nothing wrong with doting on her every now and then Izuku, but Yuka is about to graduate high school. She's not a little girl anymore, and you can't keep fixing her mistakes for her. Yuka needs to learn that there are consequences to her actions." Yu said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to, but this is what we have to do or things are just going to get worse." She said as Izuku nodded.

* * *

Yuka looked at her room and saw that everything except the bare essentials was gone. She turned to her father. "Where's all my stuff?!" She shouted as Izuku shook his head.

"It's gone Yuka. I've taken everything and put it in storage. Right now you have everything you need. You're going to first write an apology letter to the school and then do all the homework you didn't turn in as well as the work from the classes you've missed. Maybe after that you can have your computer back." Izuku said as Yuka looked at him before falling to her knees.

"Please, please, please dad. I'm sorry I won't do it again. I'll be good I promise please can I have my stuff back?" She whimpered as Izuku looked down at her. He felt his heart breaking a little at this display, but this was for her own good.

"I'm sorry Yuka." He said as he shut the door to her room and clutched his chest tightly as he heard Yuka scream and shout. Yu came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard, but this really is for the best." Yu said kissing his cheek.

**A/N: So in this world Izuku is a world famous male model which I thought would mesh well with Mt. Lady seeing as how in the show she's all about the perks of being a hero, but at times she can put that aside as well, which is why I made her the parent to instigate a change in their daughter. Yuka has he mother's, but has tighter control over it until she loses control of her emotions. I wasn't sure what to make of this chapter. I made the relationship between Yuka and Izuku similar to the king and second princess from Shield Hero. Izuku believes in his daughter to the point he's willing to overlook her faults no matter how apparent they may be.**


	17. Nezuko Midoriya

**A/N: Well shit I had Ragdoll's chapter halfway done and then checked the poll today and saw Midnight had come from out of nowhere so there was a delay with me having to change Ragdoll's chapter to Midnight. Just goes to show things can change in a split second, so that's why this chapter was late, but I should be on schedule with the next one unless another upset happens.**

The library was supposed to be quiet somewhere a girl could go to study, but instead there was a serious ruckus going on. "Come with me now!" Shouted a man "I told you you're not going to no fancy smancy hero school! Now get your ass over here!" The same man shouted as he drug a young girl by the arm.

"Dad please I-I want to be a hero." Shouted the girl fruitlessly fighting against her father's grip.

"You shut your goddamn mouth no daughter of mine is going to be a stinking hero. It's because of assholes like them that I was arrested." He said looking back at his daughter before he ran into someone. He turned back to see a girl with dark green hair tied into a pair of braids down her back. She was wearing a thick beige sweater and long skirt that went down to her knees. The girl was the epitome of plain Jane. "Watch it bitch!" He shouted as the girl began to stutter.

"S-s-sorry sir, but this is a l-l-library so c-could you just calm d-down?" She stuttered as the man looked down at her.

"Get your stuttering ass out of my way!" He shouted reaching back to backhand the girl only for his hand to pass through her as she disappeared into smoke and then punched him knocking him to the ground and appearing behind him next to the girl the man had been dragging around.

"I-I'm so sorry but you should really learn to keep your ha-hands to yourself!" She shouted stamping her foot before turning to the other girl and covering her mouth. "O-oh I'm so sorry for hitting your dad. Are you ok?" She asked before bowing to the girl who smiled shyly.

"Um yeah I'm ok thanks for that. My dad is a drunk idiot I can't wait to get away from him. Oh I'm Shigure and you are?" She asked as the girl adjusted her glasses and smiled showing off vibrant blue eyes and a beauty mark under her left eye.

"Oh I'm Nezuko Midoriya." She said with a smile before hurrying out of the library and giving one final bow to the building. "I'm sorry for the disturbance everyone." She said rushing out the door. The girl looked at her drunkard father and grabbed his leg ready to drag him home.

"Wait Midoriya she couldn't mean…?"

Nezuko made her way out of the library and began hurrying home trying to be as inconspicuous as possible which wasn't easy considering who her parents were especially her mother. Pro Hero Midnight formerly Nemuri Kayama now Nemuri Midoriya. Married to top class Hero Lawyer Izuku Midoriya. Her father was a savant of Hero Law and has been the backbone of Hero defense. He'd represented several heroes in his career including Neito Monoma, Grape Juice, and he was on permanent retainer for Mt. Lady though her mom hated that.

She sighed in relief as she reached home and stepped inside. "Finally safe." She said taking off her glasses and undoing her deep green hair letting it flow out behind her. She walked to her room and dropped off her plain clothes showing off what her mother called a rocking A+ body. It was true that she definitely inherited her mother's genes. D cup breasts an hourglass figure that she never had to work at. Curves in all the right places and…she hated it all.

Puberty came on like a Mac truck before she knew it she had went through more bras in her first years of middle school than most girls did in throughout all of middle school. Boy wouldn't stop staring at her, and worst of all they kept confessing to her. It was all too much so after last year she made a change. She wanted to be unnoticeable completely plain to all around her. She began wearing glasses she didn't need, thick long sleeve shirts and sweaters to hide her bust and long skirts to hide her other assets.

Her mother was not pleased with her hiding everything that made her gorgeous, but Nezuko didn't care. She just wanted to complete middle school and go on to High school and then college before getting a nice job something where she could help people, but out of the way. Something like a social worker. Nezuko slipped on sweatpants and a t-shirt before getting on with her homework. She reached into her bag and to pull out the book her class was reading. She needed to finish it and then write a report on it.

As she was preparing to curl up with the book her door was suddenly thrown open by her mother jolting Nezuko and making her drop the book as it opened onto the floor.

"Nezuko honey I'm home and boy did mommy have a rough day and not in the good way." She said looking at her daughter and sighed. "Looks like you did too." She said coming over to straighten out Nezuko's hair. "Honey if you're going to do your hair in a braid then you need to take it down properly. Look at all these split ends and knots. What am I going to do with you?" Midnight asked herself as Nezuko shooed away her mother's hands.

"It's fine the way it is mom. It's not like anybody is looking at me." She said as Nemuri crossed her arms.

"Well they would if you gave them a reason to. Nezuko you have a really nice body that you hide under these frumpy clothes, and such a pretty face that you try to hide behind these coke bottles you call glasses. If you've got it flaunt it dear that's all there is to it, and you like me have definitely got it." Nemuri said catching sight of herself in a mirror and blowing her reflection a kiss.

Nezuko grit her teeth as she looked at her egotistical mother. "I don't need that kind of attention like you do mom! I don't need guys to fawn over me to make me feel good about myself. If people are looking at me I want them to see my brains, and my great personality! I don't want people to look at me and the first thought in their mind is what a nice rack!"

Nemuri looked at her shouting daughter as her face turned red. "As the adult in the room I should just take that and let you cool off…but fuck that!" She shouted.

* * *

Izuku walked into his home loosening his tie as he then heard shouting and sighed. "Great I go from being the participant in an argument to being the referee." He said looking at his watch. "I could go back to the office and do a little more paper work. It's been an hour I'm sure Katsuki's gotten himself another lawsuit, or Mineta has another sexual harassment charge coming up." He said turning around and having his briefcase knock over the umbrella stand. "Shit." He said as he heard rushing feet and turned around to see his wife and daughter there huffing and red faced. "Oh boy alright fine Family Law is in session plaintiff, Defendant take your seats." He said as mother and daughter sat at opposite ends of the kitchen table staring daggers at one another.

"Husband and Father Izuku Midoriya presiding. Plaintiff Nezuko your opening statement?" Izuku asked before Nemuri slapped her hands on the table.

"I object! Why does Nezuko get to be the plaintiff. I should get to go first!" Nemuri said her blue eyes watering as she stared at her husband with puppy dog eyes. Izuku sighed.

"Very we-." Once more Izuko was interrupted.

"I object. The defendant is coercing the judge." Nezuko said as Nemuri hissed.

"Hush Nezuko Izuku is always giving you special treatment, but not anymore. Besides I was here first." Nemuri said crossing her arms under her considerable bust. Nezuko took a breath to argue before Izuku slapped a coin on the table.

"Enough, we'll settle this here and now. Heads or tails?" Izuku asked as mother and daughter looked at one another.

"Heads." Nemuri said.

"Tails for me." Nezuko said as Izuku pulled his hand off from the coin to show it was tails.

"What! No way do over!" Nemuri shouted as Izuku put the coin back in his pocket.

"No do overs. Nezuko your start." Izuku said as Nezuko cleared her throat.

"My case is simple. Mom wants me to…emphasize certain things, but I don't think those things should be made so public. I want to be seen for who I am not what I look like. I want to be able to dress how I want and not feel pressured to make myself look like some thot." Izuku arched a brow at Nezuko's choice of language.

"Ok Nezuko you've said your peace and don't use that word again." Izuku said looking away from his daughter to his wife. "Nemuri your counter argument?" Izuku asked as Nemuri cleared her throat.

"First off I'd like to draw your honor's attention to our daughter. She's a beautiful young lady is she not?" Nemuri asked. Izuku looked to Nezuko for a moment as she blushed.

"Yes she's quite adorable." Izuku said with a smirk hearing a pouty huff from his daughter. Midnight rolled her eyes.

"Ok wrong move to ask the girl's father how beautiful she is. You probably still see her as a little girl with pigtails and Nejire barrettes in her hair don't you?" Midnight asked seeing Izuku give a goofy smile and then cough.

"What's your point counselor?" Izuku asked as Midnight continued on.

"My point is that Nezuko is a beautiful young woman and as her mother I want her to put her best foot forward."

"You mean my best boob forward." Nezuko said as Izuku coughed and tapped the table.

"Order in the court Nezuko." Izuku said before leaning back in his chair and placing a hand on his chin as he thought about what was needed here. "Alright after listening to the arguments presented on both sides I have come to a conclusion." Izuku said sitting forward and placing his cupped hands on the table.

"Nezuko your mother only wants what's best for you. You are very beautiful and she wants you to be proud of that. She doesn't want you to be ashamed or embarrassed of your beauty that's all." Izuku said looking at his daughter before turning to his wife Nemuri. "On that note Nemuri. Nezuko is her own woman. She's at the age where it's no longer appropriate for us to tell us what she can and can't wear. It's her choice to do with her appearance what she will, so no more hounding her on the way she dresses is that clear?" Izuku asked as Nemuri crossed her arms before sighing.

"Alright I understand. I won't say anything else about the way you dress Nezuko." Nemuri said as Nezuko nodded gratefully. Izuku smiled and patted his hand on the table twice.

"Very well my ruling is that both parties are wrong and right. As such you will both apologize to each other and we will have a nice family dinner." Izuku said as the two women embraced before parting ways as Nezuko headed up to her room.

"I think you're biased when it comes to our daughter. We both know you want her to keep wearing clothes like that so no boys come after her." Nemuri said as Izuku smiled and grasped his wife from behind.

"You might be right, but if you were I wouldn't let you leave the house in that hero outfit of yours." He said kissing her neck as Nemuri bit her lip.

"You did help me loosen up the Revealing Costume Act." Izuku shrugged and shook his head.

"It was my first case so I had to do my best. I think a lot of women still hate me for that though." He said with a smile and sighed. He'd just passed his Bar exam and wanted to take on a case, and at that moment Nemuri had come to the company he was working for wanting someone to lessen the restrictions on hero costumes. Him being the newbie he was given the case, and to everyone's surprise he won. With his knowledge of quirks and hero history he was able to loosen the restrictions on hero costume which allowed his future wife to wear a more revealing costume, that utilized her quirk better, but still able to keep it from being to unseemly. Nemuri had offered to take him to dinner afterwards and the rest was history.

Izuku smiled at his wife as she walked into the kitchen he couldn't resist giving that perky butt of hers a pinch. Nemuri squeaked as she looked back at him with a sultry grin.

* * *

Izuku was up the next morning not having to head into the office today he decided to lounge around his home. As he was lying on the couch in a t-shirt and shorts he noticed Nezuko walking by. "You heading out Nezuko?" Izuku asked looking at her clothing. The blushing girl nodded.

"There's a book I want to buy so I'm heading to the store right as it opens. I'll be back later." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Ok be safe." He called as he smiled hearing the door close. Nezuko had just left the house in a pair of shorts that ended mid-thigh and a t-shirt. This would be considered normal wear for a girl her age, but for Nezuko it was a massive change. "Good for you Nezuko." Izuku said getting comfortable on the couch.


	18. Toka Midoriya

**A/N: It seems that Ragdoll has regained her first place spot again so let's get this started. Hopefully it won't change out of nowhere those split second wins throw me off.**

Tomoko a member of the Pro Hero team the Wild, Wild Pussycats just got off the phone with a representative of a Cat Food company they had called to ask if the Pussycats would consider endorsing their product. This was pretty much normal for her. Every Cat food and Toy Company wanted them on the front of their product. It was their own fault really calling themselves the Pussycats kind of put them in a bit of niche marketing sector.

Tomoko leaned back in her chair as she heard the front door open. She looked over her shoulder as she saw her daughter come rushing in. Something was wrong Toka didn't even look at her as she ran to her room. "Toka?" Tomoko asked as Kota came around the corner. He had grown into a handsome young man and was currently studying under her husband as his sidekick, but Kota was off duty for today and had been sent to retrieve Toka from her high school.

"Kota what happened?" She asked as Kota sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Tomoko I think that's a conversation you and Izuku need to have with her." He said simply before heading to his room. Tomoko arched a brow and got up from her desk to head to her daughter's room. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Toka what's the matter?" She asked and got no response. "Toka what happened?" Tomoko persisted. She wasn't about to give up. Since losing her power to All for One all those years ago Tomoko had been pouring herself into her work, but that was only a Band-Aid for what she'd lost. It wasn't until she met her husband and had their child that she truly felt fulfilled again. Toka was the biggest reason she was able to wake up in the morning and not think about what she lost, and right now her daughter needed her more than anything.

"Toka?" She asked again before the door was flung open as her daughter looked at her with tears streaming down her face. Toka had the deep green hair of her parents with her mother's golden eyes and her father's freckles. She was partially dressed in her school uniform. The skirt gone having been replaced by hastily pulled on pajamas. The top part of the uniform was open revealing a sunrise yellow bra.

"Kenta broke up with me alright?! Are you happy now? Just leave me ALONE!" She shouted slamming the door in her mother's face and continued to cry alone in her room. Tomoko just stood there staring at the closed door. Tomoko's mind was reeling. The look on her daughter's face, the pain of loss was so close to her own that it hurt her down to her soul. She nearly collapsed as she walked back to the living room and sat down.

In her room Toka just curled up on her bed and cried. Every memory she had with her boyfriend that had once brought her comfort was like a broken glass in her soul shredding it each time she thought of them. The same words he said to her reverberated in her mind like a ghastly echo. _"I'm sorry Toka, but I just don't feel the same way for you anymore. It's not something you did or didn't do it's just me." _No matter how gentle his voice was it still hurt her to see have him leave her like that.

* * *

Izuku alighted down on the ground outside the pussycat lodge dispelling the telekinesis around himself as he walked inside. He came into the living room and saw all four members of the pussycats gathered in the living room. "We should string him up by his nutsack!" Ryuko shouted which jarred Izuku and immediately made his genitals flinch.

"Who are you talking about?" Izuku asked gaining all eyes on him. Ragdoll rushed to her husband and squeezed him around his wide barrel chest and cried into him. "What's going on, what happened?" Izuku asked looking frantically around the room for the source of his friend's anger and his wife's sadness.

"That little bastard Kenta broke our sweet Toka's heart. There must be retribution!" Shouted Ryuko as Mandalay shook her head.

"Ryuko we don't know the whole story. These things happen sometimes. This is Toka's first break up, we've all been there before. She'll come to terms in time we just need to be supportive." Mandalay said trying to be the voice of reason in the thickening cloud of bloodlust in the room. All the Pussycats considered Toka to be their daughter and anyone who caused her harm deserved to be punished, but this was something that everybody went through. A breakup was a breakup.

Izuku took a breath steeling the anger inside him. Yes he was mad that someone had hurt his daughter, but he also knew that this was just a part of life. Break ups happen and this would be the first of hopefully not too many. Izuku looked down at Ragdoll and stroked her hair. "Tomoko lets go talk to our daughter she needs us now more than ever." He said as he wiped Tomoko's face free of tears and the two walked to their daughter's room.

Izuku knocked on the door and received no answer. He sighed before speaking. "Toka it's me, dad. Open the door please." Izuku said as he listened to his daughter shift in her room, but made no move to open her bedroom door. Izuku turned around and placed his back against the door as he slid down it and sat on the floor. Tomoko took his cue and did the same. "Believe it or not Toka I know how you feel. We both do." Izuku said only to hear Toka's voice.

"How could you possibly know how I feel? You and mom have been married for like ever!" She shouted only to hear her dad laugh.

"Do you honestly think your mother was my first love Toka?" Izuku asked. "Your mother is more than ten years older than me. No Toka my first love was a girl in my class named Ochaco Uraraka. I crushed on her so badly." Izuku admitted thinking of the brown haired love of his high school life. "I thought she was the one, and I asked her out, but she rejected me." Izuku said feeling his chest clench. "It was heart wrenching to say the least. I felt like someone had torn out my guts afterwards." Izuku admitted as on the other side of the door he felt Toka sit down as well her back pressing against the door as she drew her legs to her chest.

"So what'd you do to get over her?" Toka asked as Izuku bluntly answered.

"I cried my eyes out for one, but the next thing I did was go talk to someone I trusted about it. I let someone help me through that painful part of my life, and your mother knows what you're going through too you know." Izuku said grasping Tomoko's hand. Ragdoll looked at Izuku who gave her a confident nod. Tomoko smiled before taking a deep breath. She hadn't wanted to ever tell Toka about this but if it helped her daughter get through this then she would bare this painful part of her history.

"You know I was a hero some time ago, and I told you I retired to become the Pussycats' agent right?" Tomoko asked and taking Toka's silence as a yes she continued. "Well I didn't give you the full reason. I retired because a villain took my quirk. He stole a part of me that I can never get back." Toka's breath caught in her chest at the thought of having her quirk stolen. She possessed a combination of her parent's quirks. Being able to find people and know things about them and her father's telekinesis, but like the saying goes. 'Jack of all trades master of none.' Neither of her quirks were as powerful as her parents. As of right now she could only keep track of about twenty people not even a fourth of her mother's former ability, and her telekinesis was in much the same boat.

At her age her father was able to lift a car with his quirk she was struggling to lift a motorcycle. "I was so lost I didn't know what to do. I tried to put on a brave face, but it was all for show. It wasn't until your father came to me and told me how inspiring I was did I finally feel like myself a little bit. Your father was so kind and earnest I couldn't help but fall for him and then he gave me you and finally I could forget about what I lost and enjoy what I have. I love you Toka and I'm sorry Kenta hurt you, but I promise we are still here for you. All of us are. Your dad, your aunts, and uncle and Kota. You're not alone in this." Tomoko said as the door opened behind both parents.

The two adults fell into the embrace of their daughter as she cried into them. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for yelling." Tomoko said as she hugged her parents tightly. "It just hurt so much. I really loved him." She shouted as her parents hugged her.

"It's ok Toka you don't have to apologize." Izuku whispered before something fell on the trio that something being the rest of the pussycats.

"Oh this is just too sweet!" Ryuko shouted nuzzling Toka. "Don't worry Toka I'll love you forever!" She shouted as Mandalay petted her head.

"It'll be alright you'll find someone even better." She said as everyone wiped tears from their faces.

* * *

Kenta walked into school on that Monday feeling a pit in his stomach. He couldn't get the look Toka had on her face out of his mind. He felt so bad for breaking up with her and knew she would probably be pissed and make a scene. He hoped not, but he'd accept whatever she did. It was her right to do so. He rounded a corner and saw Toka walking in his direction. He stiffened up as he looked at her. He could see a slight redness around her eyes, but other than that she looked completely unfazed. He stood still as she approached him and….walked right by him without saying a word or even acknowledging him. Kenta turned around real fast about to say something when he felt his pants fall around his ankles in the hallway.

From the stairs Toka could hear a yell from her now Ex and laughter she smiled only to then frown. "Dangit I couldn't resist." She said with a sigh before walking to her class. She had wanted to appear unfazed by Kenta, but at the last second she could keep herself from doing something spiteful. "Come on Toka you're better than that." She admonished herself.


	19. Ryuka Midoriya

**A/N: Another last minute winner, oh boy. I had Camie's chapter done and everything. Oh well enough complaining it just makes me laugh. So that's the reason for the delay guys.**

Behind the store room in the school courtyard a trio of girls had surrounded a young boy a freshman it seemed who recently started attending the school. "Come on don't you want to have a bit of fun with us? We promise we won't be too rough." The lead girl said as she walked forward and gripped the boy's crotch causing him to let out a squeak. "Oh you're just too cute. I think I'm going to enjoy devouring you." She said blowing a stream of air against his ear.

"P-please s-stop s-senpai I-I only want to d-do those things with s-someone special." He pleaded feeling the girl grope him more. He had no idea what he'd done to get the attention of these upper-class girls, but he just wanted them to stop.

"Are you saying I'm not special enough for you? I'll have you know my quirk makes all the boys go crazy." She said as her arms split apart turning into tentacles that slithered over the boy ready to invade his pants. "I'll drown you in pleasure right now!" She shouted before hearing two loud thuds behind her. The girl turned around looking to see what had happened and her eyes widened as she saw her two friends on the ground unconscious and standing above them was a well-known girl. She had deep green hair with streams of yellow going through it. Her long hair was tied into a bun at the back of her head.

Her vertical pupils in her emerald eyes stared straight at the girl as she crossed her arms showing off the scales that traveled their length. Behind her a long reptilian tail lashed the ground. This girl was the captain of the Disciplinary Committee the Dragon Queen who ruled over detention; Ryuka Midoriya. "What are you doing there Takoyaki?" She asked with a burst of green flame exiting her mouth as she asked her question. The girl grit her teeth as she withdrew her tentacles from the boy and growled as her intended victim back up against the wall.

"Don't call me Takoyaki! My name is Take Yakisa!" She shouted as Ryuka smirked at the girl as she placed a hand under her chin.

"Are you sure I think Takoyaki is a much cuter name." She said with a giggle as the other girl hissed.

"You scaley bitch!" She shouted launching her arms at Ryuka who dodged them all with expertise before uppercutting the girl laying her out cold.

"That'll be a month's worth of after school detention she said grabbing the girl by her leg before looking to the freshmen. "I'm sorry about them. Not all the upperclassmen are such idiots. I hope you survive your time here at this school. Oh I'm Disciplinary Committee Captain Ryuka Midoriya a third year by the way. Don't cause trouble I'd hate to have to sentence you to detention as well." She said with a smile that showed off her razor sharp teeth.

"U-uh yes ma'am!" He said earnestly as Ryuka grabbed the other two girls by the collars of their uniform with her other hand as she drug the three to detention.

"Umm Ms. Midoriya we can take them off your hands if you want." Said one of her subordinates as Ryuka sighed dropping the girls in front of them.

"Very well then write them up for harassing the younger students. Thirty days of after school detention starting today." She instructed as the two subordinates saluted.

"Yes ma'am! They said before carrying off the offending students. Ryuka sighed as she looked out a nearby window. She was attending one of the worst middle schools in the country. A school that was home to some of the worst delinquents and misfits. She wasn't forced to be here like the others she'd applied to this school specifically because of that. Her parents were both top heroes and she wanted to live up to that ideal and what better way to do that than to attend a piece of shit school like this and whip the student body into shape.

That was her goal. In the three years she was here she would bring order to this school. That would look amazing on her application to UA next year. She knew this was probably selfish, but this was the perfect training ground for her. She wiped the sweat from her forehead as she made her final rounds of the school. Her job was tough especially with a student council of weak willed fools who didn't give a damn about the place. She was starting to feel the same way. No matter what she did the school never seemed to change.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang and Ryuka sighed as she got her things and headed home. She yawned as she got on the train to head home. She finally made her way home and seeing as no one was there she sat at the table to do her homework. It wasn't a lot really so she got it done pretty quickly. "What should I make for dinner?" She asked herself seeing as her parents hadn't made it home just yet.

As she tied her apron on the door opened and in came her parents. Her mother Ryukyu the Dragoon hero and her father Ifrit; Izuku Midoriya. The two walked in smiling and laughing their suits were singed in places and her father had a few scrapes on his body. The two looked to Ryuka and smiled.

"Hey Ryuka." Her father said kissing her forehead as her mother hugged her.

"Another busy day at school?" Izuku asked as he rummaged in the fridge pulling out a slice of bacon which he breathed fire on to cook it perfectly before eating it.

"Yes father." She said sighing as she went to the stove to start cooking.

"Honey I can do that." Ryuko said but Ryuka waved her away.

"I got it mom. I like cooking and you just got off from patrol this is the least I can do." She said only to have her apron undid and taken from her.

"Nope I can't have you taking this from me Ryuka. I'll cook for you and your father. It's not often that I get to show off my motherly skills. Izuku snickered.

"Somebody feels like showing off today should I be worried?" He asked as Ryuko looked at him.

"Maybe." She said raising the knife slightly. Izuku chuckled as he sat down and looked at his daughter. He could see that something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Ryuka? Something happen at school? I respect your decision to go to that school, but I still think it was a bad idea." He said as Ryuka sighed.

"This is my last year dad; I can stick it out for a few more months. It's just I wanted to make a difference there, but I don't think I have." She said as Izuku leaned back.

"I wouldn't say that Ryuka you've made a difference. The school isn't regarded as much of a festering pit as it once was, but you're only one student Ryuka. It shouldn't be down to just you. Other people need to put in the effort as well otherwise things won't change." Izuku said as Ryuka looked at her dad and nodded.

"I guess you're right. Still it kind of frustrates me. It feels like I'm giving up or that I lost in someway." She said and clenched her fist which made her mother laugh from her place in the kitchen.

"Oh you two are so much alike it's just too funny." Ryuko said looking at her husband and daughter. "What if I told you your dad was the same way about me?" She asked as Izuku coughed into his cup and looked at Ryuko.

"What no don't tell her that!" Izuku shouted as Ryuko turned to Ryuka.

"I had worked with your dad on a mission to save a little girl and take down some Yakuza. Your dad fell for me instantly and confessed right after the operation was done. I turned him down of course. Our age difference was too big, he was still in high school after all, but your father was stubborn to a fault and promised me he'd become a hero that I'd be proud to have at my side." Ryuko sighed at that and shook her head with a loving smile on her face. "Well obviously he made good on his promise and here we are."

Izuku covered his blushing face and sunk down in his chair. "I told you not to tell her." He whined as Ryukyu scratched his head as she sat a plate down in front of him before going back to the kitchen to retrieve her and Ryuka's dinner as well.

"Aww don't be embarrassed love. It was very bold of you to come after me, and well you did succeed in the end. So what's there to be embarrassed about?" She said as Ryuka looked at her parents.

"You know that kind of helped me. Thanks mom and thanks dad." She said smiling at them as the two smiled back.

"Anytime Ryuka." They said in unison as all three began to eat dinner.

* * *

Ryuka walked onto school grounds that Monday and sighed as she immediately spotted a fight about to break out. "A fight this early in the morning? Don't these idiots have anything better to do?" She asked as she walked up to the two only to stop as someone else interjected between the two brawlers. She couldn't hear what was said only watched as both of the would be combatants hit the third party in the stomach and walked off away from each other. Ryuka walked up to the boy quietly seeing that it was the boy she'd saved Friday. He was sitting up and coughing from the double gut punch he got.

"Oh man I can't believe I did that." He groaned.

"So why did you?" Ryuka asked crouching next to him. The boy jumped and scooted away from Ryuka before seeing who it was.

"Oh it's you Midoriya. You kind of scared me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry but I need to ask. Why did you jump in between those two guys?" She asked as the boy sighed.

"It's just well I wanted to be like you. You helped me the other day and I wanted to pay that forward. I probably should've done something else like got a teacher, but I wanted to do something by myself. Help out in some way you know." He said looking up to see Ryuka smiling with a blush on her face.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She said standing up and slapping her cheeks.

"If you're going to work hard then so am I!" She shouted holding out her hand to him. "This is my last year at this school, and I'm going to go all out to try and reform every single one of these delinquents!" She shouted. "And I want your help." She said helping the boy up. "Oh I never got your name." She said as the boy coughed.

"Oh I'm Ryu Tohsaka and I'm happy to work with you!" He said excitedly. Ryuka looked at Ryu and smiled. In this moment she finally knew that she had made a difference no matter how small it was she'd inspired someone to do better.


	20. Fuyuki Midoriya

**A/N/ Fuyumi Todoroki is up now. Hmm I thought she might be one of the earlier ones, but oh well. This should be rather fun. Fuyumi seems a lot like Izuku in personality so I think they'll make a good couple and better parents.**

The Todoroki family a proud lineage of heroes that have held the title of number one hero for two generations. This is the family that he was born into. His destiny was set in stone the moment he was born. Fuyuki Midoriya sighed as he looked up at the teacher who was droning on and on. He didn't need this he was already prime hero material. Still he supposed depriving these fools of a proper model of heroism would be rather selfish of him. "Alright get ready for your heroics class." Their teacher Ms. Kendo instructed.

Fuyuki stood up and headed to the boy's locker room. "You weren't paying attention again Fuyuki." A female voice said. Fuyuki cut his grey eyes over to the girl in question. She had Black and red hair tied into a spiky pony tail. Fuyuki sighed. This girl was his cousin Reiju Todoroki daughter of his uncle Shoto. She appointed herself as his chaperone or more like guard dog.

"So what if I wasn't Reiju it doesn't matter. I'm already the closest thing to being a hero already. This school is just redundant." Fuyuki said as Rejiu stepped in front of him.

"That's what I'm talking about. You think you're better than everyone else because of our family and the fact that your dad is the number one hero. It takes more than lineage to make a hero Fuyuki." Fuyuki walked around her and shrugged.

"You forget I have the most powerful fire quirk in history. It's my destiny to be a great hero, but don't worry Reiju I'll allow you to ride on my coattails." He said with a smile as he entered the boy's locker room hearing Reiju scream and growl outside.

"Why must you antagonize her she's just looking out for you Fuyuki." A boy with light brown hair said before he was shouted over.

"Oh shut up Akatsuki and quit whining." Said a blonde haired boy with brown eyes. "Fuyuki is just saying what any guy with strength would say." Fuyuki took his shirt off as he looked over at Okato both he and Akatsuki were the children of his dad's friend Katsuki Bakugou as such they were practically brothers.

"Then you should probably avoid saying stuff like that Okato. We both know you have no power to speak of." Fuyuki said as he heard Akatsuki laugh and Okato grit his teeth.

"Oh it's on you fucking matchstick I'm going to knock your pilot light out!" He shouted getting into his hero suit.

* * *

The class stepped into ground Beta as Ms. Kendo stood there. "Alright this will be a measure of your growth after the training camp, so I want each of you to use your power to its fullest. I want you to see just how much stronger all that training you were complaining about has made you." She said as Fuyuki stepped forward.

"I know they say save the best for last, but that's just not my style." He said as he entered the tallest building he could find and took a deep breath before placing his palm on the ground. Soon the entire ground turned red as a small eruption took place the molten floor burst up through floor after floor until it erupted out of the top of the building like a man made volcano. Everyone took cover as bits of molten metal and stone rained around the battlefield.

Fuyuki stepped out of the collapsing building wiping molten metal from his suit as if it were nothing more than water. Ms. Kendo shook her head as she looked at the boy. "Raw power isn't all a hero is about Midoriya." She said as Fuyuki shrugged.

"It's a pretty big part though right." He said with a smirk as he stepped back in line watching the building he was in collapse further.

* * *

"Ugh that boy exhausts me!" Kendo shouted as next to her Mr. Tetsutetsu looked over.

"Oh you mean Midoriya's kid, yeah he's a cocky son of a bitch. I can't imagine where he got it. Midoriya was flashy, but not arrogant." He said with a shrug as Kendo shook her head.

"You couldn't write humble on this. Back then Midoriya tempered his ego with hard work. Fuyuki barely puts any effort into anything aside from heroics. It's not like he's failing, but he's doing just enough to get by like he's just waiting for this to end. Maybe I should have a talk with Izuku about his kid." She said scratching her head. "I don't relish that either. He's not bad or anything, so I don't want bother Izuku or his wife." She groaned.

* * *

Fuyuki stood next to his cousin on the train home. He could feel her disappointment radiating off of her. He rolled his eyes and ignored her. She wouldn't say anything here, but as soon as they exited the station she started in on him. "Fuyuki you're such a show off I can't believe you sometimes!" She groused as Fuyuki pulled his phone out and rolled through social media.

"Oh looks like dad put out an entire forest fire." He said smirking. "I'm sure I'll be doing even crazier things after I get done playing at school." He said with a proud grin. His dad was the number one hero Fuyuki was able to keep up with him. It was only a matter of time.

"Are you even listening to me Fuyuki? Your attitude is shameful to the Todoroki name." Reiju said as Fuyuki looked over at her.

"Last I checked my family name was Midoriya, and what do you care Reiju? Anything I do should have nothing to do with you." He said as they stood outside their family home. Reiju shook her head.

"You are the scion of the Todoroki family. Grandfather chose you as his heir. It's your job to carry the family name." Reiju said as Fuyuki looked at her.

"You say that as if I'm not already doing that. Reiju I have the most powerful fire Quirk in recorded history. My birth has already brought the Todoroki family more acclaim. It's ridiculous for me to act as anything other than what I am. I'm the best." He said as he entered the house and walked away from her. Reiju just looked at him and shook her head.

"If he's going to be head of the family then I should get married right out of high school." She said before turning her back on her arrogant cousin.

Fuyuki opened the door and spotted his mother in the kitchen. "Hello mother." He said as Fuyumi turned to him.

"Oh hello Fuyuki how was school?" She asked as Fuyuki sat down at the table.

"Boring as usual. I don't see the purpose of me going day after day. I wish dad would just put me in his Agency already." He said as Fuyumi dried her hands.

"Fuyuki you have to attend school how else will you learn what it means to be a hero?" She asked as Fuyuki scoffed.

"I'm the son of the number one hero I already know what it means to be a hero. I was born that way. Heroics are in my blood." He said arrogantly. Fuyumi sighed as she sat down across from her son and set down a cup of tea in front of both of them.

"I don't think that's the end all be all Fuyuki. It takes a lot to be hero." She said before Fuyuki looked up at her.

"And how would you know? You're a teacher mom." He said as Fuyumi went silent as she gripped her cup.

"You're right I don't know what it's like as a hero, but I do know what it's like to live with one." She said sipping her tea. Fuyuki looked away as he drained his cup. He did feel a little bad about saying that. His mother was a gentle soul and couldn't hurt a fly. It was wrong of him to say that.

"Sorry." He said as he got up and left the kitchen and went to the family gym. He opened the door to find his grandfather in there doing curls. Enji Todoroki the former number one hero had retired once Fuyuki's father took his place. The Hero Vulcan Izuku Midoriya. Enji looked up seeing his grandson and gave a grunt of acknowledgement. "Hey Grandfather." Fuyuki said as he went over to the treadmill and started to run. He needed to work up a good sweat before he started training his quirk.

"I trust your training is going well." Endeavor said as he put the dumbbells back and wiped his forehead. Even though Enji was over sixty he still had the body of a hero. Strong muscles that belied the growing white in his beard and hair.

"Yes I'm steadily catching up to him." Fuyuki said as Endeavor walked to the door.

"Very good remember that you are the future of the Todoroki family after your dad. The Todoroki's will not relinquish the number one spot." Enji said as he opened the door to reveal Izuku Midoriya. He stood there with blazing red hair dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. He had a stern look on his face as he and Endeavor faced off.

"Father." Izuku said with a nod as Endeavor nodded back and walked past him.

"Izuku." He said as he left. Izuku walked into the gym seeing Fuyuki slowing down the treadmill.

"I saw you stopped an entire forest fire dad. That sounds awesome." He said with a smile. Izuku looked down at his son and placed a hand on his head.

"Fuyuki I got a call from Kendo at the school. She's told me some troublesome things. I think we should talk." He said leading Fuyuki out of the gym and into the courtyard. Izuku sat down on the porch as he looked at the garden. "Fuyuki you've been raised with a single purpose in mind and that is to be a hero. It's the same dream I had growing up. I wanted nothing more than to be the heroes I saw everyday saving people. I worked my quirk and myself to the bone in that pursuit." Fuyuki nodded at this.

"And you made it work dad. You're the number one hero. Nobody can compare to Vulcan!" Fuyuki said as Izuku looked over at him and smiled.

"You're right I did make my dream come true. I am the best hero, and it's because of that fact it's important to remember that I am not infallible. I make mistakes there are people I can't save. One of those mistakes was the way I raised you." He said turning to Fuyuki.

"I don't understand what you mean dad. Did I do something wrong?" Fuyuki asked as Izuku stood up.

"No you didn't Fuyuki I did. I let the pride of this family fuel your ego and let it rage out of control like an inferno. The reason I didn't take your mother's name like Enji wanted was because I didn't want my efforts to be tied to the Todoroki name. In I never planned for us to live here, but your mother asked me to stay and I couldn't say no, but because of that decision you've been exposed to the pride and arrogance that is Enji Todoroki. I should have stepped ina and tempered that mentality, but I didn't. I'm going to correct that now. If you don't show me in this sparring match that you can grow beyond this I'll be pulling you from UA. Your hero career will end before it's even begun." Izuku said as Fuyuki stood up looking at his dad. He didn't understand what this was about. His dad had always supported him and told him how proud he was of him, but now out of nowhere he said he was going to take his hero career from him. Fuyuki grit his teeth.

"I don't know what this is about dad, but I've worked too hard to let anyone even you stop me here and now!" Fuyuki said as flames roared off him and he blasted towards his father. Izuku stood right where he was as Fuyuki came towards him only to raise his hands and blasted the boy full on in the face and sent him flying backwards. Fuyuki landed on his feet looking up to see Izuku still standing there. Fuyuki looked at his father and bit his lip.

"No!" He shouted as fire roared around him. He flew around Izuku blasting flames at him, but Izuku stayed where he was stopping each attack with one of his own. Fuyuki grit his teeth his dad was not even taking this seriously! "I'll make you see that I'm a hero!" Fuyuki held his hand out as flames condensed in his palm but before he was about to blast it forward Izuku appeared next to him and raised Fuyuki's hand to the sky watching as flames roared into the sky in a massive pillar. Izuku looked down at Fuyuki and saw how burned his hand was.

"That's what you never learned Fuyuki. Power doesn't make a hero. Think what would have happened if you unleashed that attack. You would have destroyed the house and a lot of the neighborhood. You would have endangered lives with that and all just to get what you want. That's not what a hero is Fuyuki. A hero protects people and keeps them safe from danger not put them in more." Izuku said before looking into Fuyuki's eyes. "A hero also knows when to run." Izuku said as Fuyuki looked up into his dad's face only to watch as a pillar of white flame blasted from him.

"If I was a villain you would be dead, and no matter how powerful you are you can't save anyone once you're dead." Izuku scolded before dropping Fuyuki's hand. "The number one hero is picked by the people because they trust that he can protect them and keep them safe. Power falls second to that." Izuku said before walking away. Fuyuki looked at his burned hand and then at his father.

All those matches he'd had with his dad. All the times he thought he was so close it couldn't have been further from the truth. "I'm sorry dad. I-I'll do better." He said gripping his hand. All this time he thought he could reach his dad's level with power, but that wasn't the case. His dad was so far above him in not just power, but character as well. He would have to work harder on himself as a person if he wanted to inherit his dad's station.

**A/N: Alright Fuyumi Todoroki. A satisfying route I think. In this world Izuku's father and Endeavor were friends from UA. Izuku's father having attended the business course was a key part in advertising for Endeavor. Once Izuku was born and with a powerful fire quirk Enji saw a line of succession and married Fuyumi to Izuku when he was old enough. I've been watching a lot of Fate series and based Fuyuki's personality off of Gilgamesh's. Still everyone needs a slice of humble pie once in their life.**


	21. Colt Midoriya

**A/N: So we now have the American transfer student Pony Tsunotori. This should be interesting. So just a heads up people in this story will be speaking Japanese and English the translation for all the Japanese will be at the end of the chapter. I apologize in advance for anything I mess up in translation. I ran everything through google translate several times to try and get an accurate translation. Enjoy everyone.  
DarkPaladin: I chose the name Jackrabbit because it went with Miruko's name and well he has super speed it just fit to me.**

America the great US of A the home he'd known for fourteen years Colt Midoriya had been forced to abandon it and live in Japan The birth place of his father and the place where his mother had gained her license as a hero. He grit his teeth as he looked at his new room. The only things that had been set up were his bed and a dresser which doubled as a desk. He looked at the number of boxes on the floor that contained his clothes and other items that would make this room his own and he made no move to unpack them much like he'd been doing since coming here two months ago.

His parents the heroes Blastar also known as Izuku Midoriya and god he hated saying his mother's hero name Horny also known as Pony Tsunotori. They had surprised him when his school let out for summer break and told him they would all be moving to Japan so that he could apply and go to UA for his high school. He'd been furious and had let his parents know. It had led to many arguments and even now he hardly talked to his them. His boxes remaining packed were his silent rejection of this whole thing.

Colt sat on the bed the springs squeaking under his frame. Colt was a large boy apparently he got it from his mother's side of the family after all his maternal grandfather was over six feet and five hundred pounds of farm working muscle. He was much the same just about six foot muscular with broad shoulders. He had his mother's blue eyes and clear skin, but had his father's dark green hair.

Colt flopped back on the bed as he looked to the uniform hanging on the back of his door. Tomorrow would be his first day at UA and he was not looking forward to it. Mostly because he didn't want to be in Japan and secondly he could hardly speak Japanese let alone read it! If he'd known he was going to be forced to live here he would have paid more attention to his father's language lessons. Unlike his mother who could hold a conversation and his father whom Japanese was his first language he was a complete novice. He'd be lucky if he could keep up with even half of his lessons.

While he was ruminating over his shitty position there was a knock at his door. He rolled away from it deciding to ignore whoever it was. He heard the door open and scowled. _Oh sure just let yourself in! _He raged internally. "You still haven't unpacked?" His father's voice asked him as Colt remained silent. He heard his father sigh. "Colt you have to stop this. You're about to be a high schooler this is no way for a young adult to act. I get that you don't want to be here, but you're here now why not accept it and make the most of it?" He asked.

Colt sat up and glared at his father. Izuku was a tall but lanky man guess it came with his quirk. His father could shoot pure energy from his eyes and hands so he was more a long range combatant. His beams didn't rely on physical strength, so his dad hadn't focused on that. "Maybe if you asked me beforehand instead of just shipping me here like I was just another piece of luggage." He growled as Izuku pinched the bridge of his nose. They'd gone back and forth about this for the past two months and gotten nowhere.

"You know that's not true Colt we did this for you. UA is a great hero school to go to. Me and your mother both attended there and look where we are. This will be a great experience for you if you let it. There's a whole new country out there for you to explore but instead you'd rather stay holed up in your room and not even give this new environment a chance." Izuku said as Colt stood up.

"I hate it here. I can't go anywhere because I can't read the signs, I can't watch TV without subtitles. This island SUCKS!" He shouted as Izuku put his hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Colt the only one who can make this place your home is you. That's a choice you have to make. You can spend the next three years hating Japan and counting every second until you can get away from it and go back to America or you can open yourself up to what this country has to offer. I'm not saying you have to love it here Colt. I'm asking you to at least try it. You might find something worth sticking around for." Izuku said before leaving his son's room and shutting the door. Colt flopped back down onto his bed deciding to sleep. He had an early day tomorrow.

* * *

Colt had been referred to UA by his parents so he'd been allowed to take a different exam earlier before school started so all he had to do was show up for the entrance ceremony. He found a seat and immediately heard people talking in Japanese. He sighed as he heard one of the few words he understood that being American. He growled as he hunched forward a little he was already irritated and tired. He just wanted this crap to be over.

As he grumbled to himself he felt someone sit down next to him. He looked over and saw a blonde girl sit next to him. She gave a smile and said something to him. "Anata wa ima akiramerubekidesu anata wa koko ni zokushite imasen." He arched a brow and sighed as tried his best to tell this chick he couldn't understand a word she was saying. "My Japanese isn't very good." He said which made the girl turn red for some reason. _Oh great now she's pissed! _He groaned as he just decided to ignore her and pretend to listen to the speech.

The speech was over and they were allowed to leave to take pictures with their parents before starting class. As he stood up the girl next to him said something. "Watashi ga niau to itte jōdandesu ka?"

Colt sighed and couldn't help, but wonder if she was doing this on purpose trying to make fun of him for not speaking the native tongue. "Look I just told you I don't speak Japanese!" He said to her before realizing he was speaking English and just shook his head. "No."Was all he decided to say and walked away.

He met up with his parents wearing a scowl. His mother looked at him. "What's wrong Colt? You look mad." Pony said as Colt just crossed his arms.

"No mom I'm perfectly fine!" He said sarcastically as Pony frowned before beginning to roll up her sleeve.

"You want to run that by me one more time young man?" She asked threateningly as Izuku stood between the two.

"Pony, Colt not in front of the camera man!" He admonished before the trio put on their best smiles for the photo. After it was taken Colt walked off without even saying goodbye to his parents. He had a whole day of school to suffer through and just as he thought he wasn't able to get through most of it. Not to mention he felt eyes on him all day during school which was even more frustrating. Finally lunch came around which gave him a reprieve or so he thought as he looked at the nearly full cafeteria.

"Fuck it." He said picking a table at random and just sitting down. If they had a problem with him sitting there they could do something about it. "Kare wa majo ga kare o katte iru no o shitte iru to omoimasu ka?" Yet again he heard the mumbled Japanese but paid it no mind. "Soshite, kono majo wa daredesu ka?!" He looked up as the girl from before started speaking and took the opportunity to finally get a good look at her. She had golden hair that was twisted into a pair of curls that fell onto her shoulders. He couldn't help, but be reminded of the oil drills in Texas.

"Anata wa watashi o majo to yonde nigeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka?!" She seemed to be really upset about something and was telling the other students off about it. _She's probably telling them to stay away from me or something. Geez I don't know what I did to you lady, but is it really enough to make you go this far?! _He thought to himself before the girl sat down in front of him. She had on a bright smile. _Are you seriously that happy about tormenting me? _He thought and shook his head as the two ate in silence. _She must just want to see how miserable I am up close._ He just ignored her or would until he looked around the cafeteria and saw everyone staring at him.

_Oh come the fuck on really!? _That was all he could take as he stood up and walked away from her. "Oh great I've just started school and now some random chick I pissed off for some reason has set the whole school against me. Thanks dad. Oh just give it a chance. A chance to do what take me on a trip of dick kick city no thanks!" He growled tossing his tray away and deciding to hang out on the roof of the school until it was over. It was the first day of school anyway not like they were going to learn anything.

* * *

Something finally went according to plan and colt was left alone all day until school was over. He was actually feeling a bit better. "You know what maybe I'll actually go somewhere today." He said before he heard a series of footsteps following him. He turned around to see a group of guys around him. They all looked pissed. "Of course just when I was feeling better about today you guys come to shit on my parade." He said as one guy came forward and to Colt's surprise the guy actually spoke English.

"Hey man you're in a lot of troub-!" The guy was cut off as he was punched in the face by Colt.

"Come on then you bunch of pussies if you want to fight then come get some!" He shouted as the other guys looked at him. The leader had been the only one fluent enough in English as the others started to speak in Japanese. "Monomā mawari wa kiken!"

Colt growled as he looked at the gang of bullies. "Fine then you sons of bitches I'll come after all of you!" He shouted before jumping into the fray.

Colt stood in the middle of a group of unconscious boys as one grabbed his legs and said. "Sono shōjo wa akudesu." He groaned before falling unconscious. Colt kicked his hand off and turned around only to find his resident bully standing behind him. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked at him and he just brushed past her only to have her clutch onto his arm.

"Oh fuck what now!?" He shouted, but she just continued to clutch onto his arm. "You know what fuck it try and stop me." He said walking forward as if she wasn't there. The girl in question continued to hold his arm to her chest. He found his face getting hotter as he felt the warmth of her breasts envelop his arm all the way to his house.

"Uh look I don't know what you think you're doing, but this is my house. Can you let go of me?" He asked shaking his arm a little only for the girl to give off a cute moan. "OH come on let go of me!" He said trying to push her off, but she was stubborn and refused to let go. Colt didn't want to just shove her off him, but he couldn't go into the house like this. Suddenly the front door opened and his parents stood there.

"Colt how was your…day?" His mother asked before taking notice of the girl next to him and her eyes brimmed with tears. "My baby boy has a girlfriend?" She asked as she began crying. Izuku for his part was a bit more stoic.

"Umm come in." He said ushering the two inside. "Colt what did you do?" Izuku asked as Colt shook his head.

"Nothing she's been bullying me all day and now she won't let go!" He complained as Izuku looked from colt to the girl.

"I'm Colt's father Izuku what's your name?" He asked as the girl responded in pure Japanese.

"What'd she say?" Colt asked as Izuku's face grew a little pale along with his wife's.

"She doesn't understand English very well she only responded to my name." He said before speaking Japanese to her. "Anata no tame no watashi no musuko wa nanidesu ka?" He asked as the girl exploded into Japanese. Izuku sat there and nodded his head for a moment as Colt sat there confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Colt asked only for his mother to slap him atop his head.

"Don't curse! She says her name is Honoka Monoma and you treated her very nicely at the entrance ceremony and that she stopped some kids from making fun of you at lunch, but you ran away. She thinks your shy, but then she saw you take on a whole group of boys who were saying bad things about her. She's fallen in love with you." Colt jumped at his mother's words.

"What I just told her I don't understand Japanese. I thought she was the one getting everyone in the school to hate me. I thought those guys were picking a fight with me just because I'm American I had no idea this had anything to do with her!" He shouted as Izuku looked from Honoka to Colt.

"Do you not like her?" He asked as Colt looked at the girl in question. The look she had on her face was really intense. She was cute he guessed, but he couldn't understand her and she couldn't understand him. Still was that a good enough reason to reject her if she was willing to go out of her way for a foreigner like him then why not.

"I don't dislike her." He said as Izuku nodded.

"Remember what I said last night Colt Japan has a lot to offer if you give it the chance." He said as Colt nodded.

"Ok dad." He said turning to Honoka. "My name is Colt Midoriya, Colt." He said patting his chest when he said his name. Honoka smiled and placed a hand on her own chest.

"My name…is… Honoka Monoma…Nice to…meet…you." She said in very broken English, but it was close enough. Colt smiled as he walked Honoka out.

Izuku looked at Pony who was practically shaking. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell him he's dating the most terrifying bully in UA. I mean she is Monoma's daughter." Izuku said as Pony bit her thumbnail.

"I agree but if she hurts my colt I'll run her through with my horns." Pony said as Izuku patted her back.

"Yes, yes I know." He said.

**A/N: So in this world Izuku has pretty much the powers of Havoc from X-Men. He married Pony and moved to America for years until coming back so his son Colt can go to UA. I found it funny to use a horse term for their child since Pony is a type of horse. Colt's power is a combo of his parents with him being able to shoot energy beams from his horns. The plot of this story is that Colt accidentally charms the blackest hearted girl in school with his ignorance. As you'll see in the translation.  
Honoka Monoma "Anata wa ima akiramerubekidesu anata wa koko ni zokushite imasen": You should give up now. You do not belong here.  
Honoka Monoma: Watashi ga niau to itte jōdandesu ka?: Are you kidding saying I look good?  
Lunch table kids: Kare wa majo ga kare o katte iru no o shitte iru to omoimasu ka?: Do you think he knows the witch is hunting him?  
Honoka Monoma: Soshite, kono majo wa daredesu ka: And who is this witch?  
Honoka Monoma: Anata wa watashi o majo to yonde nigeru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka: Do you think you can call me a witch and escape?  
Supposed Bullies: Monomā mawari wa kiken: Around Monoma is dangerous.  
Izuku: Anata no tame no watashi no musuko wa nanidesu ka: What is my son to you?  
So after reading the translations you see Honoka was trying to bully and demean Colt, but because he couldn't understand her he went about complimenting her and fighting guys who were trying to warn him about how awful she is. This made her fall in love with him. OH the language barrier is fun.**


	22. Isuzu Midoriya

**A/N: Pixiebob came out on top this time with a two vote lead. I was kind of worried since for the majority of this week she'd been in a three-way tie. This time I felt like writing something cute so I hope you all enjoy.**

Izuku yawned as he got ready for class today. He'd been a teacher at UA for almost 15 years now and he almost couldn't believe it had been that long. It seems only yesterday that he arrived there for his first day teaching the new batch of first years. He shook his head as he got dressed in his Hero costume when he heard his wife of nine years now sitting up in bed. She was blonde with blue eyes and creamy skin.

He looked over his shoulder as she smiled sleepily at him. "Hey Izuku-sensei." Ryuko Midoriya also known as Pixiebob of the Pussycats said to him. He smiled and sighed.

"I haven't been your teacher for 11 years Mrs. Midoriya." He said walking over to her and giving Ryuko a kiss which she seemed to relish though it seemed nothing more than a peck on the lips.

"I can't help it calling you sensei makes me feel so naughty." She said licking her lips as she slid out of bed in nothing but her bra and panties. Izuku blushed and shook his head.

"You are naughty, but I don't have time to discipline you right now. I need to head to UA." He said as he headed for the bedroom door. Ryuko pouted a little.

"What teacher can't make time for his former student? Don't tell me one of those first years has snatched you from me. You pervy teacher." She said as Izuku opened the door and walked out with a laugh.

"Just make sure you get Isuzu up for school." He said as he headed to the front door and once outside he took a deep breath as he disappeared in a lightning bolt. Izuku's quirk known as green lightning allowed him to turn into lightning and move at those same speeds earning him the name of Thunder God. Ryuko heard the clap of thunder that let her know her husband was gone. She stretched as she walked to her daughter's bedroom.

"Isuzu time to wake up." She said opening the door and finding her daughter zipping around her room getting dressed for school. Isuzu Midoriya had inherited her father's power, but there was some of her own in there allowing her to manipulate electricity like Ryuko could turn earth into golems.

"I'm already up mom after all the sooner I get done with school the sooner I can have my sleepover!" She shouted which made Ryuko's jaw drop. She'd completely forgotten to tell Izuku about the sleepover tonight. Izuku was going to take the night off anyway so she was sure he wouldn't mind watching all the girls tonight, but still she felt kind of bad leaving him to fend for himself, but she couldn't leave the other girls hanging. She sighed.

"Yeah I'm sure your father can't wait either sweetheart." She said mentally apologizing to her husband. Ryuko dropped Isuzu off at her elementary school and waved her goodbye before going to meet up with the rest of the Pussycats for their patrol.

* * *

Izuku stood at the front of class 1-A as he went over some of the finer points of hero work. He looked out at the class before asking his question. "Can anyone tell me what year the Hero Sanction was ratified?" He asked as one girl raised her hand. "Yes Shimura?" He asked as his top Student stood up with a smile.

"That would be 1975." She said as Izuku nodded.

"Yes very good." He said with a smile as Nana smiled and sat back down.

"Teacher's pet." One boy sitting next to her whispered before receiving a shock through his chair. The boy yelped as he stood up straight.

"Is there something you'd like to say Torino?" Izuku asked with a smile as electricity danced between his thumb and forefinger. Sorahiko glared at Izuku and crossed his arms.

"No!" He shouted as Izuku nodded.

"Good, now everyone get ready for your hero exercises." He said gathering his papers as the students made their way to the changing room. Izuku walked out of his classroom as he met up with Iida Tenya also known as Ingenium and teacher of hero course class 1-B.

"Good afternoon Izuku I hope our joint training session will help both of our classes grow." Tenya said as Izuku smiled.

"Of course it will Tenya you're a great teacher." He said as the two went to wait at training ground Gamma.

* * *

The rest of the day went smoothly with Izuku bidding his students a great weekend. He stretched as he rolled his shoulders ready to head home. He walked out of his classroom and said goodbye to Iida. The studious teacher of 1-B would be there for another two hours at the least grading papers and organizing this and that. After that Izuku stepped outside and once more disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

Izuku appeared outside his home and walked in. He began undoing his suit and had it completely off by the time he reached his bedroom. He gave a stretch as he loosened up from the school day. He still had papers to grade, but that could wait until he had something warm to drink and snack. Izuku noticed a note on the dresser. He picked it up seeing it was written in Ryuko's hand when he heard the door open. _That must be Isuzu._ He thought to himself as he half read the note in his hand as he walked out into the hallway. "Hey Isuzu." He said looking up to see Mandalay, Ragdoll and Tiger standing there each with their own daughters and Isuzu.

"Well hello to you too Izuku do you always greet your guests in your boxers or is this something special for us?" Ragdoll teased as she elbowed Izuku in the ribs. Izuku looked down at his green boxers before running back to his bedroom in a series of green lightning only to return with a shirt and shorts.

"Uhh sorry." He said rubbing the back of his head as Isuzu ran over to her dad hugging his leg.

"Dad you're silly." She said as she rubbed her face against his leg. Izuku smiled as he rubbed her head.

"Don't worry about it sensei." Mandalay said as she checked her daughter's bag to make sure she had everything. "We are kind of early for the sleepover." Mandalay said. Izuku was about to tell Mandalay she didn't have to call him sensei, but the subject of a sleepover caught his attention.

"Sleepover?" He asked as Ragdoll hugged her raven haired daughter.

"Yup didn't Ryuko tell you? She said she did." Ragdoll said as Izuku looked at the note in his hand and read it quickly. _"Dear Izuku tonight Isuzu is having a sleepover with Shinobu, Tohka, and Kagura. I meant to tell you this morning, but forgot I know you won't mind. I'm sorry and I'll make it up to you I promise. Smooches!" _Izuku crumpled the note in his hand.

"I'm going to make her write essays until her fingers fall off!" He growled which made all three pussycats shiver, but also smile at the nostalgia of the threat. Izuku had been their homeroom teacher for their years at UA and he was a great teacher, but also strict. He didn't get mad often but when he did the punishments bordered on truly sadistic.

"Well we're going to head out sensei. We'll be back for the girls tomorrow." Mandalay said before giving her daughter Shinobu a kiss on the forehead. "Be good for sensei ok Shinobu and mommy will be here to pick you up Tomorrow. Have fun ok." She said as Shinobu smiled at her mom.

"Yes mommy." She said. Shinobu had her mother's brown hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a dark orange shirt and a brown skirt. The girl next to her was Ragdoll's daughter Tohka. She had black her like her father and her mother's yellow eyes. Her skin was tanned no doubt from spending almost every day outside under the sun. She had on a white shirt and paw print leggings. The final girl was Tiger's daughter with brown hair cut into a pixiecut and brown eyes. She was wearing a tiger stripe shirt with black jeans. She screamed tomboy to Izuku.

The parents said their goodbyes to their daughters before bidding Izuku goodbye. Izuku sighed as he looked at the four girls in front of him and scratched his head. "Umm ok how about you girls head up to Isuzu's room and I'll bring up some snacks." He said only to have the four girls pile on him.

"Hey, hey why does everyone call you sensei?" Tohka asked and immediately after Shinobu asked a different question.

"Were you really mom's teacher? I can't see someone like you teaching anyone." Shinobu said before Izuku felt someone step on his hand. He looked to Kagura as she leaned over him.

"Are you really the number one hero? You look like a wimp." She sneered at him only for Izuku to hear Isuzu yell.

"Stop stepping on my daddy! He is the number on hero!" She shouted as electricity started to arc around her. Izuku decided this was the best time to intervene. There was a spark as Izuku moved at incredible speed managing to get to his feet and grab all four girls as well as leach off Izuzu's building electricity.

"Ok that's enough all of you calm down." He said sitting them on the couch before producing a foot tall stack of work sheets. "There are two ways this night can go girls. We can either have a fun night with movies and junk food, or we can spend the night doing work sheets. What's it going to be?" He asked as the girls looked at each other and in unison chose movie night.

"Good now then why don't all of you hop in the tub and I'll get the junk food and movies." He said as the four immediately ran to the bathroom leaving a trail of discarded clothes all the way there. Izuku sighed. "And people ask me why I didn't choose to be an elementary teacher." He said as he began to pick up the clothes. He made it all the way to the bathroom door picking up another piece of clothing that turned out to be a pair of panties. As he picked it up the door opened revealing a naked Kagura.

The little girl looked at Izuku with her panties in his hand. Her face turned red as she snatched her panties and slammed the door. "PERVERT!" She shouted as Izuku sighed.

"I haven't been called a pervert this many times since Ryuko and I started dating." He said as he scratched his head and then put the girls' clothes and bags in Isuzu's room before going to the kitchen and seeing what he had to offer the girls. Thankfully his wife still ate like a high school student and there were plenty of frozen pizzas to satisfy the most childish of appetites. Izuku began to bake the pizzas as he then pulled out the ice cream as well as a half full two liter of soda.

Izuku pulled out four small mugs and began to make root beer floats for the girls. Izuku smiled to himself. "I'm a master host." He said before laughing. "Then again my audience is four nine year old girls." He said before shaking his head and deciding to take the compliment. Izuku picked out a movie and popped it into the DVD player and then put it on sing along mode. "Who doesn't enjoy a sing a long." He said as he heard pounding feet and looked to see all four girls in pajamas as they jumped on the couch before snatching the mugs on the table.

"Root beer floats!" Tohka shouted as she drank deep of the creamy cold substance. "Soo good." She said as the other girls enjoyed there's as well.

"Thanks daddy." Isuzu said happily as Izuku nodded before heading into the kitchen to pull the pizzas from the oven. Izuku sliced the pizzas as he put a slice of each on each plate as the girls lined up to take their dinners. After serving the girls Izuku made himself a plate of his own.

"Alright girls let's start the mov-" Izuku was cut off by Shinobu.

"Noo let's talk answer our questions sensei!" Shinobu shouted as Izuku arched a brow and looked at the other three girls who seemed just as interested.

"Umm ok I guess." He said before thinking about the first question he was asked.

"Umm well I was your parents' teacher when they entered High School so I was their sensei, but I don't really know why they still call me that." He said with a shrug. Tohka raised her hand.

"Oh my mom just says that sensei is always sensei. It feels weird to call you anything else." The raven haired girl said as Izuku nodded at that.

"That sounds like something Tomoko would say." He said with a laugh. "Your mom was always saying something off the wall, but she was really studious too. Out of the four of your parents she had the highest grades even more so than Mandalay." Izuku said not seeing the victorious smirk Tohka shot Shinobu.

"My dad was the best student you had though right." Kagura said as Izuku rubbed his chin. He didn't know how to say that Kagura's dad was a girl when he first met her.

"Well he was the most capable in the hero exercises. He had serious leadership skills. I'd say he was one of the top five students I had back then." Izuku said remembering the young Tiger from back then. He'd been a good student maybe a bit of a workhorse, but then again that's how he met up with the other Pussycats.

Shinobu looked at Izuku as he praised the other parents. "Well what about my mom she had to be good at something too right?" Shinobu asked vehemently as Izuku cupped his chin and nodded.

"Of course, Mandalay was always a hard worker I mean she was Class Rep for all three years. She was likable and everyone trusted her to make the best decisions." Izuku said thinking back to the young Mandalay staying later than everyone to help him out with his duties and just being all around helpful. Shinobu's faith in her mother was renewed as Izuku's daughter tugged on his pant leg with a rather pouty look on her face.

"Daddy you're not saying anything about mommy." She whined as Izuku picked up his daughter and smiled as he gave her blonde hair a tussle.

"If I started talking about your mother I wouldn't be able to stop. Ryuko was so…over the top. She was without a doubt the most popular girl in her grade." Izuku said leaning back remembering Ryuko and her infectious energy. "In fact I'd say it was due to your mother that the Pussycats got together. She was the glue that pulled even the strong willed tiger into her orbit." He said with a laugh as the girls looked at him with wide eyes.

"Wow you're really awesome Mr. Midoriya you know so much about our parents. Do you…do you think you'll teach us too?" Kagura asked rubbing her knuckles across the carpet. Izuku smiled.

"If you guys get good grades and come to UA I'd be happy to teach all of you!" He shouted happily as all four girls cheered around him. This was how the night was spent with Izuku telling the girls stories about their parents' high school hijinks late into the night.

* * *

Pixiebob stretched as she walked up to her front door with the rest of the Pussycats. "Oh man last night was rough. I need to recharge my Izuku batteries." Pixiebob said biting her lip as Mandalay shook her head.

"The only thing I'm thinking about is sleep and here you are talking about "that"." She said unable to see how Ryuko could still have so much energy after an all-nighter like that.

"You are going to wear Sensei out if you keep going like this. He's not a young man." Ragdoll said as Ryuko laughed.

"You would think so, but I can't tell you the number of times he's left me numb!" Ryuko shouted before opening the door as the rest of her teammates shook their heads.

"That's more about Sensei than I wanted to know." Tiger said before hearing Ryuko gave out the longest "Aww" he'd ever heard as she pulled out her phone. The other pussycats rounded the corner and at the same time gave out an. "Awwwww!" There was Izuku sitting in his chair fast asleep and in his lap were the four girls curled up against him like little kittens.

"I'm making this my screensaver!" Ryuko said as she took the picture.

**A/N: And that is Pixiebob I'm surprised she wasn't the first pussycat I did, but I was excited to do her. In this version Izuku is older for reference Izuku is in his forties so around All Might's age, while the adults in the series are his age depending on how close they were to his age in the canon. The older they are in the show the younger they are here hence Izuku currently teaching Nana Shimura and Gran Torino. Izuku started dating Ryuko after she graduated and married her two years later. He's moral like that. See you again with the next chapter.**


	23. Kiyo Midoriya

**A/N: So my D20 says it's now Yui's turn. To be honest this shouldn't take very long I had already written her story out once because she was the front runner for one of the previous polls, but she was swept aside by another, so I had to scrap her story and start on another one, but I mostly remember what I had planned for her kid so here we go!  
Bauers374: Not at all I had no problem writing Izuku and Pixiebob being together with him being younger, but I just thought it would be funny to have their roles reversed. Pixiebob as a student coming onto her teacher pretty hard and I had just finished reading the Gal Gohan manga so that put me in the mood for some teacher love.  
Tiguylerobot: She should be in the poll so it's just a matter of time.  
The Combo Killer: Well I said Izuku should be in his forties. I wanted him to be around the same age as All Might in the canon, but assuming Izuku graduated at eighteen and Pixiebob and her team were born around that time I suppose Izuku would have been 36 when she graduated and tacking on another 11 years he'd be about 47. And All Might was 49 when the series started so I got pretty close.  
Guest: It's roughly translated to "That girl is dangerous."**

It was the last class of the day and the teacher had made the class a study period which meant everyone was doing anything, but studying. Some were talking about school plans while others were looking forward to club activities. All these conversations were overshadowed by a wail of despair. "Nooo not again! Midoriya you monster!" A blonde haired boy shouted out as he face planted onto the desk. There was a victorious laugh from the boy sitting across from him.

The boy had green hair tied into a low pony tail that hung between his shoulder blades. His grey eyes shone with excitement as he looked at the cards arranged on both sides of the desk. This boy was Kiyo Midoriya in his last year of middle school and the son of Izuku Midoriya number one hero Shockwave and Yui Kodai Number fifteen hero. Unlike his parents Kiyo had no interest in Heroics he planned to be the champion HTR card game player.

Heroes the Rally was a card game similar to Yu-Gi-Oh, but these cards were based on past and present heroes and villains from all over the world and Kiyo was the best player in the school. Kiyo looked at his friend as he gathered his cards. "And per our agreement I'll be taking one of your cards." He said looking through them and pulled out his Suneater. His friend wailed grabbing onto Kiyo's hand.

"Oh come on Yo have mercy not my Suneater! He's the only reason I lasted as long as I did! Anything but my Suneater!" Kiyo referred to as Yo by his friends sighed before holding out his hand.

"Fine, if that's the case then give me the cash you have on you. I was going to buy a few booster packs today and I could use a bump." He said rubbing his thumb and index finger together. His friend sighed as he forked over his cash. It was worth it though if he kept Suneater then he could build a deck centered on the hero and maybe just maybe beat Kiyo one of these days. Kiyo sat back and counted the money before pocketing it. "Pleasure doing business with you." Kiyo said with a grin.

"Man you should just give up. Yo is unstoppable he's like the Demon King of HTR." One of his friends said as Kiyo scoffed.

"I'm far from unstoppable. If you consider me a King then the people I know are gods." _And he stands at the top of them all._ He thought that last part silently as his friends went wide eyed.

"Woah there are people even you can't beat Yo?" His friends asked as Yo put his cards away.

"There's always a bigger fish, though in this case I'm a shark swimming with Killer Whales." He said as the final bell rang releasing everyone from class. Yo stood up and put his backpack on as his friends did the same.

"Hey Yo you wanna hit up the arcade with us?" One asked as Kiyo shook his head. "Sorry guys I've got a prior engagement to see to. Maybe next time" He said before heading off. "Alright I'll hit up the card shop and then head home." He said as he left the school.

* * *

Kiyo walked into the Yggdrasill shop. It sold all manner of Otaku things from anime, to figurines and statuettes, and of course HTR cards. Kiyo walked up to the counter as a girl with deep blue hair and the palest skin anyone could have ever seen walked from the back of the counter with a medium sized box. "Right on time Yo as always." She said as Kiyo walked up to the counter.

"Like clockwork Yuki do you have the goods?" He asked as the girl-Yuki smiled and pulled out her box knife to slice open the box revealing several boxes each containing several booster packs.

"Don't I always?" She said as Yo rubbed his hands together beginning his ritual. Yo did this every time he bought booster packs. He thought it brought him good luck in choosing the best pack, of course Yuki thought he was just full of crap, but whatever he was cute. She thought as Yo picked out three packs and then for the first time in possibly ever Yo broke his pattern and chose a fourth pack. "Ooh you sure about that. It might mess up your ritual." Yuki teased as she rung up the four packs as Yo smiled.

"Care to test it out then? If I win you have to go out on a date with me. How's that?" He asked before paying for the packs. Yuki rubbed her chin as she slid the packs across to Yo.

"Tell you what if you beat your dad today. I'll agree to your bet and take you on in a match." She said with a wink as Yo clutched the four packs.

"Deal!" He said shaking her hand before leaving and rushing home. "I have the perfect motivation to win today." He said as he got home and found his mother sitting in the living room. Today was her off day and she was thoroughly enjoying it as she sat there watching TV. She turned to Kiyo as he walked in. Yui Kodai was a quiet woman who exuded a calming comfort wherever she went. This calming effect was a big part of why she was so highly ranked. Many people who were asked what hero they would like to be saved by. A lot would assume that person would be his father, but instead his mother consistently beat him in that department.

"Hello Kiyo how was school?" She asked as Kiyo smiled at his mom.

"It was pretty good. I had fun. Do you know when Dad is going to get home?" He asked as his mother shrugged.

"He should be home soon." She said before grinning. "Do you think you're going to win this time?" She asked as Yo raised his four booster packs.

"It's all in the cards." He said with a confident smile as he headed to his room. He took out all his decks before opening the booster packs. He went through each one carefully of course there were the standard junk cards and duplicates of things he already had, after the third pack he was thoroughly convinced that he'd wasted all his money, but then he remembered that he bought a fourth pack and tore it open eagerly. Yo went through the cards before finding a super rare card and as he looked at it he knew this was the card that would seal his victory.

* * *

Izuku arrived at his home after another full day of heroics. He stretched feeling a couple bones pop. "Oh man I'm getting old." He said before shaking his head. His popping bones had nothing to do with old age. His body had been put through some punishment during his career. In fact it might be time to retire. He could feel himself getting slower each year and getting hurt more, were just two things on the growing list of why he should retire.

"Stop it old man you've still got another decade in you at least." He said smiling as he walked into his home and found his loving wife on the couch. He smiled as he plopped down next to her pulling her into his lap and kissing her cheek. Yui giggled as she pushed him away.

"What are you doing?" She said with a laugh as Izuku ran his fingers along her side to make her laugh more.

"What, a husband can't come home to hear his wife's super sexy laugh?" He said as he tickled her before hearing a throat being cleared.

"Umm dad?" Kiyo said sitting at one end of the table with his deck in front of him looking incredibly uncomfortable at his parents' sudden PDA. Izuku's eyes brightened a little as he sat Yui back on the couch.

"Oh of course Kiyo forgive me. I'll be there in a moment." He said before heading to the room he shared with Yui. He reached into a drawer that showed several deck boxes lining the bottom as well as a couple binders. Izuku rubbed his chin for a moment as he considered which deck to take into battle. "Hmm this one should do an oldie but goodie." He said as he walked back into the dining room after changing into regular clothes. He sat down at the other end of the table and pulled his deck and began shuffling it.

As he did this Kiyo took the opportunity to set out the hologram mat. It was designed similar to other duel mats, but this was a hologram one that read whatever card was placed on it and generated a hologram of the character.

After turning the mat on and watch glow and hum to life Yo watched his dad's practiced and fluid movement, he could see how much care his dad had put into this deck. It was one of his older ones, which meant his dad was feeling serious. Yo swallowed before taking a breath. _You can do this!_ After his dad shuffled his deck the two sat there decks on the other's side to allow them to be cut.

"Let's get to it the Kiyo. You lost last time so you go first." Izuku said as Kiyo gave a tight smile. His dad said that like Kiyo had ever not gone first since they started this little event. Kiyo looked at his hand and then put down a Twice card and watched as a dancing Twice came alive on the mat. Izuku smiled at this as Kiyo turned his Twice card sideways and placed another card this one was a Stain card. Twice immediately stopped dancing and moved to lying on his side while propping his head up on his hand.

The stain card that was place generated the legendary Hero Killer with a dripping red Katana that he swung around recklessly. Izuku nodded his head as he looked at the opening attack.

"I activate Twice's clone ability that allows me to pull another character from my hand with half their defense cut. I summon Hero Killer Stain who has the ability to attack as soon as he's summoned. You take five damage and that will end my turn." Kiyo said as Izuku HP that was recorded on his side of the mat rolled from twenty to fifteen. Stain ran forward at breakneck speed and slashed Izuku's HP dropping it to fifteen before withdrawing to lick his katana.

"Pretty good Kiyo." Izuku said as he put down Ectoplasm and turned it sideways to create an Ectoplasm clone token. Ectoplasm stood tall over his card before breathing out a white mist that formed into an exact duplicate next to him "That'll be all." Izuku said as Kiyo arched a brow before making his next move. He placed down Kendo Rappa on the field before turning his Twice sideways and created a clone of Kendo Rapp with its defense halved. "I attack with both Kendo Rappa's as well as Stain. For nineteen damage." Of course Kiyo knew that his dad would block both the stain clone and Rappa clone their defense being halved they didn't stand a chance as they were killed and removed from the field, but he did take the seven damage from the original Rappa dropping Izuku from fifteen to eight.

Stain rushed forward as he slashed at Ectoplasm only to be kicked by the hero and bursting apart. The same happened to the clone of Rappa that punched repeatedly at the clone Ectoplasm before being swept and brought down with an axe kick.

Izuku hardly seemed shaken by this turn of events as he started his turn. "I use Ectoplasm's ability to create another clone. Then I play Recovery Girl. When she enters the field I receive five HP back. I'll activate her ability which will heal me another Five for every hero on the field making for a total of twenty-five health gained which puts me at thirty-three." Izuku said as Yo's eyes bucked. His dad had just turned the tide in an instant. "I then swing for eight damage with my two ectoplasms."

Recovery girl pulled out a syringe and injected something into Izuku's HP that made it swell to a large 33. After which the two Ectoplasm's ran past Twice and Rappa both kicking the sides of Yo's HP making it drop from twenty to twelve.

Yo grit his teeth as he watched his HP drop to 12. This was bad his dad had over twice his health and it would only grow every time his dad put out another hero. He'd faced this deck a few times and knew that recovery girl was his father's ace. That deck was nothing but heroes so every hero his dad put out was just another five HP actually ten because Ectoplasm could clone himself every round giving his dad an endless supply of heroes. All Yo could do was stay on the defensive and use Twice's ability to stave off the inevitable.

The duel went back and forth with Yo hanging on by a thread. His dad's health had only taken a couple hits, but he was far from in danger while Yo only had a handful of points left. He looked at his hand and knew the game was over unless he drew his trump card it'd be over. _Come on, come on!_ He shouted mentally as he drew his next card and looked on with hope in his eyes at what he saw. _YES!_ He shouted in his mind as he placed his trump card.

"I play Dr. Ujiko and tap him to activate his special ability. First I sacrifice all the cards on my field to summon a Nomu with the combined might of all these cards. After that I sacrifice Dr. Ujiko giving the Nomu regenerate. Until the end of my turn this Nomu is indestructible!" He shouted as a giant Nomu appeared on his son's field it gave a loud roar as it stood there like a titan. Izuku's eyes looked at the card his son had played completely floored.

All Might was the third rarest HTR card the two cards more rare than him were. All for One and Dr. Ujiko. This was due to publicity about the cards even being allowed to be made. There was serious backlash about those two being introduced into a children's game, but the company had come up with a compromise. They only made a total of one hundred of each card. That was an obscenely low number and furthermore the cards were only released with ten copies at a time every few years and apparently Yo had bought one.

Izuku smiled as he leaned back and shook his head. "That's game then son. A Nomu with over thirty attack points that can't be destroyed. Even if I was to block with my heroes they'd be wiped out and you'd just come at me again with that thing. It's your win son." Izuku said as Yo shot up and shouted in victory. The game board went dark as Izuku pressed the defeat button on his side of the board. His son's side of the board lit up with a bright golden "WIN!"

"Finally, I finally won I am the best HTR player in this HOUSE!" He shouted before hearing Izuku laugh. Kiyo looked down at his dad with a cocked head. "What's so funny dad?" He asked as Izuku wiped his eyes and looked to the side.

"Should I tell him or you?" He asked as Kiyo looked towards his mother who had a deck box in her hand.

"I will dear." Yui said as she took Izuku's seat. "You see Kiyo your dad is a good dare I say great player, but who do you think taught him how to really play?" She asked as Yui slid her deck out of the box. Never before had Kiyo seen such a simple action be so menacing. "It was me of course. Your dad was a pretty good player in high school, but that was because he was only used to playing with crappy players. The two of us met when Monoma forced the two of us into a match, and from that day until now our records of battle number at least a thousand and the ratio of wins to losses is ninety to ten in my favor."

Kiyo looked at his dad who pressed his hands together as if in prayer. "I will pray for you Kiyo." Izuku said as Kiyo sat back down for the most brutal loss he'd ever had in his life.

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this a lot more than I thought I would. I like playing MTG but there are people like my brother and some of my friends who are absolute beasts with it, and the thought of professional players that's just a nightmare I don't want to think about. So I figured something like Magic would be right up a nerd like Izuku's alley and that he would pass down that passion to his son. I based this story off the episode of Dexter's lab where his dad tries to teach him how to throw a snowball, but his wife is a snowball throwing monster that even he couldn't beat. Tell me if you were to put MHA heroes into MTG cards what do you think their stats would be. Like in my opinion I'd say Prime All Might would be White/Red 10/10 with trample.**


	24. Shizuku Midoriya

**A/N: So it's Mandalay the last of the Pussycats. She came out of nowhere with that last vote that broke the three way tie so here we go!  
Guest: Once all the poll choices are done there will be three bonus chapters for special request characters, so look forward to that as they will be complete mysteries until they're posted.  
Nabe-Chan: Izuku had three kids with Tsu and he had a daughter and an adopted son with Camie.  
Baurs374: Your persistence is admirable my friend you, to the point I could see myself changing my mind on Mitsuki. Also it's been years since I've played or watched Yu-Gi-Oh, so I have no idea about card game etiquette especially in a professional session, but for me when I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh that was one of the best ways I got new cards was pretty much gambling what I had in duels with other kids, and I wanted to have that kind of tension in the story.  
Dragon Bone Z: I hadn't heard of Kamen Rider until watching a Youtube video by Mother's Basement so I'm not all that familiar with it, but it's pretty much power rangers right?**

The sound of hurried breathing could be heard from a bathroom in a studio apartment. There sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor sat a young woman. She had chocolate brown hair that was in a serious state of bedhead and looked as if it had been clenched by her hands several times on the verge of being pulled out. Her green eyes were bloodshot as she fought to hold back tears. Her breasts heaved with each intake of breath that stung her throat. This young woman is Shizuku Midoriya daughter of Mandalay from the rescue team Pussycats and Izuku Midoriya Commissioner of the Hero Public Safety Commission.

The source of Shizuku's distress were the items lying on the floor in front of her; three pregnancy test all showing a positive mark. "How did this happen?" She asked herself before her brain answered for her refusing to allow her the escape from reality she so desperately wanted. She knew exactly how this had happened she was careless, drunk and horny. A few weeks ago was Shizuku's twentieth birthday and like every newly legal person she'd wanted to drink to celebrate so she and a few friends plus their friends had a party.

Shizuku as a new drinker should have paced herself and paid attention to how drunk she was, but she hadn't and in that drunken stupor she'd flirted with a guy and brought him home with her. She could imagine the look on her parents' faces at that admission especially her father's. The disappointed look in their eyes would wound her worse than any villains she'd fought. Of course when she'd woken up the next day he was gone, which at the time she'd thought was a good thing. She didn't want to look at the ramifications of her drunkenness with the hangover she'd had.

Pushing that entire night to the deepest parts of her consciousness she'd endeavored to forget it and continue on with her hero career, but the weeks after that encounter had left her feeling sick physically. At first she thought she might have come down with a cold or maybe it was the lingering effects of her hangover, but after two weeks of vomiting and stomach problems a pit began to form in her stomach about what it might actually be. Of course she'd tried to ignore and deny it, but after throwing up her guts for the better part of last night she'd rushed out to buy several pregnancy tests and now here she was.

"I can't be pregnant! I just moved out of my parents' house! I'm just starting my career!" She shouted to the walls. Shizuku had graduated UA two years ago and landed a job at the Uravity Agency. Her parents had been so proud even though her mother was a bit jealous that Shizuku had chosen not to join the Pussycats. Mandalay understood that Shizuku wanted to forge her own path with no help from her or her father. "Yeah nice going Shizuku not even two years out of the house and you've gotten yourself knocked up. I'll have to take time off from work for who knows how long. I'll have to move back in with mom and dad, because I know jack shit about raising a kid!" She shouted laying her head on her knees.

_I don't have to raise it. I could just abort it. _She thought to herself before feeling a lightning bolt of guilt rip through her. The thought of killing her unborn child just tore her conscience to shreds. Tears sprang up in her eyes. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she started crying even harder.

* * *

Mandalay was sitting on the couch her knees curled up to her generous chest. Her toes peeked out from the paw print bathrobe she wore as she watched some trashy reality TV. She knew it was garbage, but dammit if Ryuko hadn't gotten her hooked on it. "Oh girl get over yourself." She said to the TV before a rapid knocking could be heard at her front door. Mandalay sighed as she set her cup of coffee down on its coaster and walked towards the door hissing like a cat as he bare feet stepped onto the cold wooden floor. "Why didn't I grab my house shoes?" She asked herself as the rapid knocking continued.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mandalay shouted as she opened the door seeing her daughter's grief stricken face as she fell into Mandalay's arms crying. "Shizuku what's wrong?!" Mandalay shouted as she tried to console her daughter and figured out what was wrong with her.

* * *

After calming down some Shizuku was sitting in the recliner nursing a cup of tea as she stared into the steaming liquid. "That's what happened." Shizuku said before slowly sipping the tea. She couldn't bear to look her mother in the eye knowing the disappointment that would be there. Her parents were two of the most lawful people she knew. Of course that went without saying given her mother's occupation.

"Shizuku how could you let this happen?" Mandalay said in a calm and even tone. If Shizuku didn't know better she'd have sworn her mother was genuinely curious. "We raised you better than that. You always, always, _always_ use protection especially in a situation like that. Where was your morning after pills?" Mandalay asked as Shizuku flinched and felt tears in her eyes.

"I didn't buy any! I didn't plan to go to the party to fuck. I just wanted to drink with some of my friends and when I woke up I was just so hungover and embarrassed I didn't even want to think about it anymore. I'm sorry mom. I know I fucked up, but I don't know what to do. I'm twenty years old I don't know how to be a mom. I'm still trying to figure out how to be an adult and a hero!" Shizuku shouted as she put down her cup to cover her eyes and curl in on herself.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She was so lost and scared she hadn't felt this way since her work study. As she lay there squeezing in on herself she felt her mother come close to her and hug her. "I'm sorry Shizuku. I know this is scary." She said stroking her daughter's hair as she cried. At this moment everything Shizuku had was let go and she freely cried into her mother's arms like a baby until she had nothing left.

Mandalay looked at her daughter and shook her head seeing that Shizuku was asleep she lifted her daughter and carried her to the room she shared with her husband and pulled the covers over her. Mandalay walked out of the room and went back into the living room and dialed a number on her cellphone. "Izuku we have a bit of an issue." Mandalay said as she began to explain the complicated situation that their daughter had gotten herself into.

* * *

Shizuku slowly came awake. Her eyes were heavy and irritated no doubt from all the crying she'd been doing today. She sat up slowly as she heard a pair of voices speaking. "I can't believe she let this happen. This is the most irresponsible thing she's ever done Shino! This isn't something that can just be taken care of or looked past, because it doesn't just involve her anymore there's an innocent life hanging in the balance and whether it lives or dies is in the hands of our obviously too irresponsible daughter!"

Shizuku flinched at her father's raised voice, but also because everything he said was true. She was irresponsible. She'd made a mistake and now was too scared to do anything about it. "Keep your voice down Izuku. Shizuku is in there sleeping she's had a rough enough day without you yelling about how much she messed up. Trust me she knows and not only does she regret what happened, but she's scared out of her mind. You and I were fully prepared to have a child and still there were nights we couldn't sleep. I had you at least can you imagine what she must be going through?" Shino asked.

Shizuku opened the bedroom door and walked down the hall into the living room. There stood her dad. He was tall with his green hair combed back. On his face was a pair of rectangle glasses that he adjusted to look at her. He was wearing a black suit with the letters H.P.S.C on the left breast of the suit. Izuku stood ramrod straight as his green eyes bored into Shizuku. She knew this look from her childhood all too well. Her father was disappointed which in her eyes was worse than him being mad. "H-hi dad." She said weakly as Izuku continued to stare at her.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Shizuku?" Izuku said coldly as Shizuku bit her lip.

"I-I'm sorry dad. I know I messed-." Izuku cut off her apology.

"Don't apologize to me Shizuku. You should apologize to yourself for putting you in this situation and then apologize to the child growing inside you. You did more than mess up Shizuku this is serious, and as such there is no time to waste. What do you intend to do with the baby?" He asked crossing his arms. Shizuku looked up at her father not really understanding his question.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked as Izuku made a sound of disappointment.

"Don't try to dodge the question. What are you going to do Shizuku? Right now there is a life growing inside you and no matter the circumstances of its creation it is a part of you. You need to decide if you are going to accept or reject that life." Izuku said bluntly as Shino gasped.

"Izuku you can't mean for her to abort it!" She asked as Izuku looked at her.

"_I _don't mean for her to do anything. This is purely Shizuku's choice. If she wants to abort it I will drive her to the clinic myself, if she chooses to keep it then she'll have to deal with that. It's her choice Shino neither you nor I can make it for her." He said looking at Shino and then back at Shizuku. "So what will it be Shizuku?" He asked his daughter as she fell to the couch and gripped her head.

"I don't know, I don't know. I don't want to get rid of it, but I don't know if I can care for it. I don't want to be a bad mom. Please I need your help, please help me be a good mother!" She shouted. So many things could go wrong when having a child. What if it wasn't healthy? Could she stand to see her child like that, furthermore what kind of quirk would her kid have? She was a telepath being able to read people's thoughts as well as communicated with them.

Shizuku remembered her childhood trying to control her quirk and not read people's minds or keep her thoughts to herself. It was hard. Could she train her kid as well as she'd been trained. As these thoughts threatened to swallow Shizuku whole she felt a pair of strong arms hug her. Shizuku opened her eyes as she heard sniffling beside her.

"I-I'm so glad you chose to keep it. I wouldn't have been able to look at you the same way if you didn't Shizuku and that terrified me." Izuku said pulling back showing her his eyes were just as full of tears. "Listen well Shizuku I was not mad that you got pregnant. I was disappointed you let this happen without any preparation or consideration, but making a mistake doesn't make you a bad person. Running from your mistakes does though. That's the lesson I wanted to teach you." He said stroking her hair. "I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to know and you had to be the one to make the decision if either I or your mother had made that decision for you, you would have held it against us." Izuku said kissing Shizuku's forehead.

"Shizuku you never have to worry about us not helping you. We love you and we'll love your little girl as well." Shino said as Izuku coughed.

"I think you mean baby boy." Izuku said wiping the tears from his face as he stood up to face his wife. The two stared at each other for a moment before hearing Shizuku laughing. "Thank you mom, dad thank you so much!" She shouted wiping tears from her face.

* * *

Shizuku lay in a hospital bed completely drained as she heard crying in the room. She looked over at her father whose hand she'd been crushing for the past ten hours. Izuku smiled painfully as he wiped from Shizuku's forehead and then kissed it. "Good job Shizuku." He said as the nurse approached with a bundle wrapped in white blankets.

"Here you are mommy." The nurse said as she placed the bundle in Shizuku's arms. All that could be seen of the infant was their face. Rosy cheeks that seemed as fragile as soap bubbles and a tiny mouth that issued forth gentle breaths. A mess of emerald green hair crowned the baby. "Hello, hello little one." Shizuku said as she used her quirk to connect her and her child's mind.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Izuku asked as Shizuku looked up.

"It's a-."

**A/N: In this world Izuku is quirkless as such he never pursued being a hero instead he acquired a job in the H.P.S.C and worked himself up to the top. He and Mandalay met through their work and fell in love.**


	25. Konoha Midoriya

**A/N: Well damn out of all the characters to get a landslide victory I never thought it'd be ol' mushroom girl. Well the people have spoken and I shall do my best to deliver. Still the Class B girls are hard to come up with story for considering they get very little screen time. Well here we go folks.  
UnlawfulGentleman: I'm not going to say there won't be, but I wouldn't hold out for it. Out of all the girls left I suppose the only one who might fit would be La Brava, so all I can say is maybe.  
DreamingDead: Well with a comment like that I'd say I've done my job well. The whole pregnancy/abortion topic is a hot button and I chose to press it. Honestly I expected a lot more bad reviews for that chapter, but surprisingly it went over well I suppose. I'm not a parent so I can't weigh in on this topic properly. I just found the topic thought provoking and a good story to tell.**

In a park sat a girl with orange hair that was about shoulder length revealing her emerald green eyes. This girl was sitting under a tree looking up into its branches. "Yeah it's nice to see you too Ms. Sakura." She said smiling as the trees leaves rattled. She giggled a little at that as she leaned against the bark of the tree. "What my mom? Oh she's over there reading a book." Silence greeted the girl again only for her to respond.

"My dad I think he's out in the boonies is what my mom said. I have no idea where the boonies are but it sounds like a fun place to go." This girl was Konoha Midoriya daughter of Izuku Midoriya the hero known as Shinrin and the heroine Shemage her mother Kinoko Midoriya. Her parents were both heroes that had plant based powers so they tended to focus on more rural criminals, but lived in the city. "I wish we didn't live in the city." She said with a huff imaging rolling fields of green grass and thousands of trees she could talk to.

A ball came and hit the tree's trunk making Konoha jump and touch the spot. As she did so a boy came up to grab the ball, but as he did Konoha whirled on him her hair fanning out around her as she did. "HEY!" She shouted startling the boy. "You hit the tree you should apologize!" She shouted red in the face. The boy was startled before looking at her and getting angry.

"I'm not apologizing to a stupid tree, STUPID!" He shouted before running off. Konoha grit her teeth as suddenly the grass tangled around the boy's feet tripping him and making him fall and hit his chin on the concrete. The boy started crying alerting his mother.

"What happened!?" She shouted as she noticed the boy's scraped chin.

"She tripped me!" He shouted pointing at Konoha who stood there under the tree. The mother looked at the girl and saw the distance between the two and shook her head. "Don't lie how could she trip you from this far away. Come on we're going home so I can patch you up." She said picking up the blubbering boy as he adamantly told her that Konoha tripped him.

Konoha smiled before turning back to the tree and rubbed the spot the boy had hit with his ball. "It's ok Ms. Sakura." She said kissing that portion of bark before hearing someone clear their throat behind her. Konoha turned around to see her mother standing there and she looked upset.

"I saw what you did Konoha. I think it's time we go home." Kinoko said as she held her hand out to her daughter and the two walked home. Konoha could tell her mother was angry, but said nothing as they arrived home. Kinoko turned around to her daughter and sighed. "Konoha why did you trip that boy? You could have really hurt him." Kinoko asked her daughter as Konoha looked at her mother.

"He hit Ms. Sakura and wouldn't apologize, so I tripped him. Now he knows how it feels." She said crossing her arms with an angry huff. Kinoko sighed as she looked at her daughter. She'd noticed this for a while now, but hadn't said anything, but it was becoming apparent that her daughter disliked people. Well it wasn't so much she disliked them as she preferred plants over people. Kinoko could somewhat understand this. She felt much more comfortable around her mushrooms than people.

This was something her husband shared as well, and with Konoha's quirk that allowed her to control and communicate with plants that trait was even stronger in her. Kinoko was worried about her daughter if she couldn't interact with people then her future didn't look well. "Ok Konoha just go to your room." Kinoko said as her daughter walked off making sure to say hello to the multitude of plants throughout the house.

She and her husband had natural green thumbs and cultivated that skill by having at least a dozen potted plants around their home as well as a flower and vegetable garden in the backyard. Each of those plants had a name and personality to Konoha and she cherished each of them. Most kids wanted dogs or cats, but Konoha wanted a cactus or a Venus flytrap. Kinoko chuckled at her daughter as she got to work tending to the plants around and outside the house.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by for Kinoko and before she knew it the sun was starting to set. Kinoko stood up from her flower garden and wiped her forehead. "Oh dear I better get stuff for dinner." She said going over to the vegetable garden and picking several peppers for a stir fry. As she came in through the backdoor she heard Konoha talking to the fichus in the corner. Apparently his name was Frank. At this moment the front door opened revealing Izuku Midoriya fresh from a hard day of heroics.

"I'm home." He said as Konoha stood up and moved to her dad and hugged his leg. "Dad welcome home." She said excitedly. Kinoko set down her basket as she kissed her husband's cheek.

"Welcome home Izuku, so how was your day?" Kinoko asked as the family of three moved to the kitchen.

"Oh you know another day out in the woods. I actually partnered up with the Pussycats today. Pixiebob is just as funny as she was when we were in high school. He said as he went to change out of his costume and returned in a pair of shorts and an All Might shirt.

Kinoko looked at her husband who wasn not afraid to show his fan love. "Alright Konoha go wash up." Kinoko said as Konoha rushed off to do so as Izuku washed his hands in the sink. The family of three sat down for a great meal after which Konoha was sent to bathe and then off to bed. After putting their daughter to bed Kinoko decided to address her concerns.

"Izuku I'm worried about Konoha." Izuku looked up to his wife as he sipped from a cup of sake. He didn't drink often, but after a really long week or an especially hard mission he was due a hard drink he thought, but at the mention of their daughter he set the cup down and looked to Kinoko.

"Did something happen?" He asked as Kinoko waffled back and forth about how to approach this.

"At the park Konoha tripped a boy and made him scrape his chin because he hit the Cherry Blossom tree in the park. Izuku arched a brow.

"Not Ms. Sakura is she alright?" He asked as Kinoko looked at him dumbfounded.

"Is that really what you're concerned about?" She asked as Izuku smiled and chuckled.

"Sorry I couldn't help it. Konoha's always talking about Ms. Sakura so I started calling her that too." He said as Kinoko sighed. Her husband was being extremely unhelpful in this situation.

"Izuku this is serious. Konoha will be starting school tomorrow and I'm worried she won't be able to make friends because she's too busy talking to the bushes and trees. I don't want her to be picked on or ignored because she can't or won't interact with her classmates." Kinoko said sitting down next to Izuku who looked at her with an unconcerned eyes.

"It's not as bad as you think. When I was a kid I interacted with trees and plants more than people. I felt more comfortable that way and I turned out alright." He said with a shrug. "But I don't think it'll be that bad for Konoha." He said picking up his sake cup as Kinoko looked to him.

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as Izuku shrugged.

"I have faith I suppose." Was all he said on the matter and picked up his sake cup.

* * *

The next day Izuku and Kinoko stood behind Konoha for the entrance ceremony pictures. After the picture was taken Izuku petted his daughter's head as her mother kneeled down to straighten out her clothes. "Alright Konoha I'll be here to pick you up after school ok." She said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. Both Izuku and Kinoko were dressed in their hero costumes ready to head to their respective agencies.

"Have a good day kiddo." Izuku said as Konoha smiled.

"I will bye mom, bye dad." She said as her parents each took off to work. Konoha was led back inside with her classmates. The day was pretty fun for Konoha she got to meet so many new kids, but she was mostly interested in the flower garden outside. During their recess Konoha was sitting in front of the flower garden and talking animatedly to the flowers.

"Wow you've been here a long time Mrs. Rose. I think you're older than me, but you still look so pretty." Konoha said as she listened to what the flower had to say. Konoha heard someone walking up behind her it was about five kids three of them being girls and the other two were boys.

"What are you doing?" One of the girls asked as Konoha stood up.

"Oh I was just talking to the flowers. They've been here for longer than me so I thought I would ask them what it's like here." She said as the kids gave her a strange look.

"Plants don't talk." One said as Konoha shook her head.

"Oh it's my quirk I can understand what plants say. Like they all say they like your skirt." Konoha said pointing out the floral pattern on the girl's skirt. This caused the girl to blush happily.

"Oh, oh what about me what do the plants say about me?" Another girl asked. Konoha turned from the girl back to the flowers and listened before turning back around.

"They say you always give them a lot of water so they're never thirsty. They're very grateful." She said as more kids began asking questions of the flowers.

* * *

Kinoko rushed to the school to pick up Konoha she was a little late and didn't want to scare her daughter, or leave her alone when she might have had a bad day. Even with Izuku's reassurance Kinoko couldn't help, but worry. She and Izuku had both led isolated childhood interacting more with plants than people and that had affected them growing up. It wasn't until UA when they met each other did they start coming out of their shells.

Kinoko rounded the corner of the school panting a little. "Sorry I'm late Kono-!" Kinoko stopped what she was about to say as she saw that her daughter was not alone. She was surrounded by her classmates as they talked.

"Konoha do you want to come over to my house sometime and talk to my parents' plants I think they'd like to meet you." One girl said before a boy butted in.

"Hey what kind of plant should I get I want to grow something I can eat." He said.

Kinoko could barely keep the tears from spilling out of her eyes. She was worried her daughter would be an outcast or a loner, but she was the center of attention. Kinoko covered her mouth as she thought of her husband. _He was right._ She thought as Konoha caught her eye and waved goodbye to her friends before coming over to her mother. "Hi mom." Konoha said happily as she grabbed hold of Kinoko's hand.

"Oh hi Konoha did I interrupt?" She asked as Konoha shook her head.

"Nope I was just talking to my friends. They all wanted to talk about my quirk and what plants I like, but I was getting kind of tired." Konoha yawned as she walked away with her mother. Kinoko couldn't help, but smile all the way home hand in hand with her daughter.


	26. Reiko Midoriya

**A/N: Damn people Reiko absolutely destroyed that poll. There's not much to say so let's hop right into it.  
Nabe-Chan: I may do a part two sometime in the future or turn some of these chapters into full stories just not anytime soon.  
Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: The name did come from Naruto since it means leaf/leaves, but I figured a plant name for a girl who can manipulate plants would be fitting.  
Darkpaladin89: No she did not.**

Today was the day, arguably the biggest day of her life. The young woman stared at herself in the mirror she was dressed in a hero costume patterned with white and green like flowing wind. Her cape was the same light green lying across her back. She took a moment to make sure that everything was in place before opening the door to her future. This woman was Eiko Midoriya daughter of Reiko Midoriya the heroine Emily and the number one hero Teleforce Izuku Midoriya.

Like her parents Eiko possessed the quirk of telekinesis in fact she was a third generation telekinetic with both her parents and her grandmother on her father's side and both grandparents on her mother's having varying degrees of telekinesis. She had a lot on her shoulders and she welcomed the weight of that pedigree. She'd trained from a very young age to harness this power and worked hard to get here. She was not just Eiko Midoriya now she was the heroine Mistress Force.

Eiko walked out and stood next to her father. She could tell he was proud from the way he puffed his chest and the fact that he was fighting to keep his face from splitting with a huge grin. "Its ok dad you can smile I'm happy too. I'm so ready to work alongside you and mom as a hero." She said with a mirror grin as Izuku bit his knuckle.

"I'm so proud of you Eiko. You've made it and even graduated as Valedictorian. I'm so proud of you I feel like my heart might burst." He said as she saw her dad's eyes swim with tears.

"Oh come on dad don't cry! Look come on we have work to do let's go." She said as she began to take off into the sky using her telekinesis to fly. She was joined by her father who was wiping his eyes and nodded.

"Ok you're right." He said as a voice came through his comms.

"Izuku I could use some back up over here." Emily's voice came through loud and clear as Izuku nodded before looking to Eiko. "Alright Mistress Force we have our first mission let's go." He said as he flew forward with Eiko right on his heels. This felt so different than we the two of them used to fly for training. Eiko was confident and steady. Seeing the fruits of her own labor was inspiring to Izuku. _"She might be ready to take over for me one day." _He thought to himself as they stopped above what appeared to a war zone.

Izuku spotted his wife with several other heroes behind the trailer of an eighteen-wheeler. "Mistress Force go search for any civilians in the area and I'll cover the heroes." Izuku said as she nodded and began zooming around pulling people out of danger as she found them. Once she did her last circuit and found no one she returned to the fray finding the fight had intensified. The villains were firing off weapons at the heroes along with their quirks.

One villain noticed her and launched himself at her before curling into a spiked ball. Eiko smirked as he held up her hand ready to catch him in her telekinetic grip only to see the spiked ball slam into an invisible barrier before being brought to the ground. She looked up seeing her dad drop his arm as he then punched a villain. Eiko frowned at this, but shook it off not wanting to distract herself with something like that as she dropped to the ground and flew into the fray. _You can do this, you can do this. _She told herself repeatedly.

Eiko spotted a villain coming at her and she lifted several chunks of street ready to launch them only to have the past repeat itself as her dad brought down the villain before she could do anything. This continued for the remainder of the battle with her being "protected" by her dad repeatedly until the battle ended and the villains were subdued. At the end Eiko just crossed her arms feeling completely useless in that fight.

As the villains were carted off Izuku and Emily came over smiling at her. "You did so well Eiko I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said as Eiko forced a smile onto her face. Her mother was being sincere right now there was no reason to bite her head off.

"Thanks mom." She said as Izuku smiled at her.

"You really did a good job Eiko for your first mission everything went smoothly and you managed to save so many people. That's the mark of a true hero." He said as Eiko bit her lip. This wasn't the place for what she wanted to say, so instead she simply smiled.

"Thanks dad." Eiko decided to put this incident off thinking that it was just a onetime thing. Her dad was worried about her and as the day went on he'd steadily loosen up. To Eiko's disappointment that is not what happened. Her dad continued to shield and coddle her throughout the day he wouldn't even let her take on a lone gunman and by the end of the day Eiko had, had enough.

Izuku, Reiko, and Eiko landed outside their home and he was all smiles. "That was a great first day Eiko. You did great work out there." Izuku said as Eiko looked at her father and finally let her building frustration out.

"No I didn't! I didn't do anything today. You did. All I did was pretty much stand around. I mean sure I saved people, but I wanted to be more involved dad. I wanted to work with you, not be on the sidelines directing traffic." She said walking into the house as Izuku looked at Reiko and then followed Eiko into the house.

"Eiko come on you saved so many people that counts for a lot. I was just watching your back is all." Izuku said as Eiko shook her head.

"No dad you were coddling me like I'm a little kid. I'm a hero now I have to face the danger head on. If I know you're there and just going to shield me there's no reason for me to have this license. I'm not being arrogant I know that I'm not a perfect hero, but I want to learn and I can't do that with you mother Henning me." Izuku looked at his daughter and then at Reiko.

"Reiko you understand right. I was just protecting her." Izuku said as Reiko crossed her arms.

"I have to side with Eiko on this one Izuku. I didn't want to say anything while we were out, but you were a bit overprotective." She said as Izuku's jaw dropped at his wife. He scratched his head at this as he looked at his wife who sighed. "Eiko don't be mad at your dad. He did the same thing to me when we first started being heroes. I can't tell you the times our Hero got mad at Izuku for rushing to protect me or disobeying orders to make sure I was safe. I love you Izuku, but you have a tendency to mother hen like crazy. Just give Eiko some breathing room ok. You don't need to smother her to be there if she falls." Eiko said grabbing Izuku's hand before grabbing Eiko's as well.

"And Eiko your dad loves you more than anything. He's not being overprotective because he thinks you can't do it. He knows you can. When you graduated UA your dad was so happy he nearly blew off the hinges at the H.P.S.C to get the paperwork to process you as his sidekick. I'll admit we're both worried about you, but we both know that you can do this. Isn't that right Izuku?" Reiko said as Izuku sighed.

"I'm sorry Eiko I really am. I didn't want to make you feel like I didn't believe you. I was just scared of you getting hurt, which I know sounds stupid coming from the man who wanted nothing more than to fight crime with his daughter, but I can't help but worry about you, you know." He said as Reiko put both his and Eiko's hands together. "I'll try to ease up on you and let you be your own heroine." Izuku said before feeling Eiko hug him.

"Oh dad thanks. I won't let you down I promise, and well don't stay too far away I might stumble here and there and it sure would be nice to have you there to catch me." She said before hearing a throat being cleared.

"Yeah don't mind me or anything it's not like I didn't just do a round of family therapy or anything." Reiko said before she was lifted off her feet and floated in the air with her husband and daughter.

"Aww I love you Reiko." Izuku said as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah love you mom." Eiko said kissing her other cheek.

"Yes, yes I know now let's get the celebration underway. We ordered out today for your first day on the job Eiko so let's eat." Reiko said as the three sat down to eat.

The next day Eiko was patrolling on her own a sign that her dad intended to make good on his promise to let her be her own hero. As she flew above the city she noticed a pillar of smoke rising above the cityscape. Eiko rushed over to see a home was on fire and landed on the ground in front of the crowd. "Everyone stand back!" She shouted before walking up to the front of the house. _Alright Eiko time to put your money where your mouth is._ She said as she broke down the door with her telekinesis also using it to shield her from the roaring flames as she walked into the home.

"Is anyone in here!?" She shouted hearing some whimpering coming from the backroom as well as the creaking of burning wood. "I'm coming don't worry!" She shouted moving through the house using her telekinesis to push the smoke away from her so she could see. Eiko finally neared the source of the crying and found a woman cradling a small baby. "It's ok I've got you." She said drawing the woman close to her with her telekinesis before hearing an ear piercing snap as a support beam gave way. Eiko watched as the beam came crashing down. She only had one thought on her mind as she covered the mother and child with her own body and telekinetic shield.

Eiko closed her eyes waiting for the crushing weight of the house's roof to slam against her shield, but surprisingly it did not. Eiko looked up to see that the beam had dropped at a slant forming a narrow but passable exit that Eiko quickly flew through before feeling the rush of hot air as the house collapsed. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much." The mother said as her and her baby was loaded onto a gurney and into an ambulance. Eiko stood there swarmed by people as they congratulated her on saving the young family.

Eiko couldn't help, but smile as she looked at everyone. She was so proud of herself. "I knew I could do it." She whispered to herself grateful her dad let her spread her wings.

On a nearby rooftop Izuku dropped his hand and huffed. "Doing such fine telekinetic work makes me tired." He said before smiling and nodding. "Ok it was a little rough, but you did it Eiko. No more training wheels." He said before flying off before he was spotted. He'd never hear the end of it if Eiko caught him spying on her.

**A/N: Alright a little late, but here is the latest chapter. In this world Izuku had a telekinetic quirk like his mother, but also received One for All which put his power way over the top. Izuku and Reiko bonded over their similar quirks, but Izuku is really overprotective he had to learn to let his little girl go.**


	27. Izanami Midoriya

**A/N: I was really interested in writing a La Brava story not much is known about what happened to her afterwards so this was really fun to write in fact I could see turning this idea into a full story somewhere down the line, but that's a story for another time.  
Nabe-Chan: Izuku had three kids with Tsu and he had a daughter and an adopted son with Camie.  
Tiguylerobot: I will take that idea to heart and it would be a breath of fresh air.**

The clacking of keyboard keys could be heard throughout the house. The rapid clicking as each key was punched in a rapid staccato serving as the alarm clock for a young girl. A figure shifted under the covers of a full sized bed as a pair of pale feet touched the beige carpet. From out of the covers popped a head of unruly maroon hair. This hair as well as the feet belonged to a young girl by the name of Izanami Midoriya. She was the only child of pro Hero Deku.

Izanami stretched her breasts pressing against the oversized shirt she had been sleeping in. She looked at the clock at her bed showing she had an hour before school started. "Well let's get to it." She said as she took off the large shirt revealing her naked form to the morning light from her window. Izanami entered her bathroom and turned on the shower hopping in immediately allowing the chilled water to shock her awake before it steadily warmed up. After a relaxing shower she came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Izanami went downstairs and found a plate of toast and eggs sitting on the kitchen table as the sound of a keyboard continued on. She sighed as she ate her breakfast and then treaded into a nearby room. The room was lit by a lamp in the corner. The entire back wall was dominated by several large screens all of which were hooked up to a large keyboard being operated by a small redheaded woman. Her feet dangling from the chair she was sitting in jostled slightly by the constant typing. "How long have you been on there mom?" Izanami said and without halting her typing at all the woman replied.

"Since about four this morning. I made you breakfast and your father said he loves." She said as Izanami leaned against the doorjamb. This was her mother Aiba Manami. She was a computer genius that ran the Cyber Division of the Police force. "School's starting soon." Aiba said in way of a goodbye and Izanami sighed.

"Love you too mom." She said as she left the room and headed to school. Her mother was a whiz with computers, but she sucked at interacting with people besides her father. It was nice to say that her mother was smart enough to run her division from home, but the truth of it was Aiba was a recluse incapable of interacting with the outside world. Izanami supposed that was why she made such a great housewife. That house was her entire world, so of course she takes care of it.

Still to Izanami it felt like she and her mother were incapable of interacting with each other so any time she spent at home left her feeling really lonely even when her mother was there. She supposed that was why she was such a social person. The kind of existence her mother lived was suffocating to Izanami. "Hey Nami!" One of her friends called out to her as they entered the school gates.

"Morning." Izanami said shaking off the funk she was about to fall into. School was a place she rather enjoyed. She knew a lot of her classmates didn't feel that way, but for Izanami school allowed her to escape her home and just enjoy life. Especially after school when she could just laze around the clubroom and write code. Izanami had inherited her mother's skill with computers and was currently creating a game with the Game Maker club. They were hoping to have a game to present to a company by the end of their final year in school.

This was not to be as today her club president had an emergency and had to cancel club activities for today. Izanami sighed in disappointment with the rest of her club mates, but they resigned themselves to having to just go home for today.

* * *

Izanami walked around the corner of her block seeing her house in sight, but someone was standing on her front porch. It was an older gentleman with silver hair and a rather nice suit. He was talking to her mother whom he was twice as tall as. That wasn't exactly a shocking thing. Her mother was incredibly short, something Izanami was glad she didn't inherit. She ducked down outside the stone surrounding her home and listened to what this man and her mother were talking about.

"I've missed you La Brava." The man said making Izanami's eyebrow arch. _Who's La Brava?_ She asked herself mentally before hearing her mother speak.

"That's not who I am anymore. You made sure of that." Her mother said as the man spoke again.

"It had to be done La Bra- I mean Manami. You deserved better than going to jail with me. I just wanted to see you again and know that you were doing alright. I know that what we had was a long time ago, but… I still care for you." The man said making Izanami's blood boil. _Who is this jerk was my mom having an affair!? _ She asked herself before looking around the corner of her fence and seeing this man kiss her mother. It was only for a moment but she clearly saw them kiss and her mother didn't resist. Where Izanami gripped the wall her fingers dug into the stone punching holes in it and sending cracks out from there.

Izanami had a quirk similar to her mother, but whereas her mother could only access the emotion of love and only empower other people. Izanami could tap into the entire emotional spectrum and only use it on herself. Anger made Izanami physically, stronger, Love increased her ability to heal, Happiness made her faster and so on. With the intense rage Izanami was feeling right now she was sure she was as strong as her father at this moment.

Her mother and the man broke apart and he turned on his heel walking away quickly before Aiba could say anything. Izanami plastered herself against the wall as the man walked past the wall and turned away from her not even noticing her hiding there. Izanami heard a pained gasp and then heard the front door close. She waited there against the wall trying to calm her beating heart and the rage swelling within her chest threatening to burst her from the inside out.

After several minutes Izanami was able to put on somewhat of a calm face enough so that if asked she could easily explain it away as annoyance about having her club activities cancelled. Secure in this knowledge she stepped out from behind the wall and walked up to her front door and let herself in. She shut the door hard enough to let her mother know she was home and for the first time in a very long time Izanami didn't hear the clacking of computer keys echoing through the house.

Izanami walked to her mother's work space and knocked on the doorjamb. "I'm home." She said in a neutral tone. Aiba turned around with a fake smile welcomed her daughter home.

"Hi Izanami how was your day at school?" She asked as Izanami shrugged.

"Club was cut early so I just came home other than that it was uneventful." She said before going to her room. _How could she look me in the eye like that knowing what she just did? _Izanami said to herself as she entered her room and then got on her computer to look up the name La brava. She was going to get to the bottom of who that man was at their doorstep and what kind of relationship he and her mother had.

* * *

Izuku dropped down to the ground outside his home. He stretched feeling satisfied with his work today. He opened the door and walked in but didn't heart the clacking of computer keys. "Aiba must be taking a break." He said as he walked into the kitchen seeing Aiba there. He smiled and came up behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. She jumped a little as she turned around to look at him.

"Izuku!" She shouted as if she'd seen a ghost. Izuku arched his brow.

"What's wrong?" He asked as another pair of feet padded into the kitchen.

"Yeah mom what's wrong?" Izanami said as Aiba shook her head.

"It's nothing your dad just startled me is all." She said walking past the two.

"Are you sure about that…La Brava?" Izanami said looking back at her mother who stopped and whirled on her daughter looking shocked.

"H-ho-how do you know that name?" She asked before looking at her husband.

Izanami pulled off the wall and looked at her mother. "Isn't that what that guy who came by this afternoon called you? The guy you apparently were with before dad, the guy you kissed!" Izanami shouted before looking at her father who looked rather surprised himself. "Dad some guy was here and he and mom kissed! I didn't know who he was until I looked up the name La Brava and found out mom was a villain alongside this guy! Did you know?" She asked as Izuku regained his composure before looking at Aiba.

"The cat's out of the bag now Aiba." He said as Aiba tried to keep her tears from falling as she covered her eyes and ran away.

"Wait!" Izanami shouted before Izuku stopped her. "Dad let go! She has to explain this to us!" Izanami said before Izuku shook his head.

"I'll admit Aiba does owe you an explanation, but I think it's better if I tell you some of it now." Izuku said sitting at the kitchen table with Izanami.

"What are you talking about dad? Did you know mom was a villain?" Izanami asked as Izuku nodded.

"I knew because I was the person who brought her and Gentle Criminal in." He said before explaining how he had encountered Aiba and Gentle Criminal on the day of his school festival and after an intense fight he was able to subdue the two. Days after they were taken away Izuku had received a letter from Gentle asking him to appear at Aiba's court date and speak on her behalf and Izuku had done so. After that Aiba was released on parole and Izuku made a point of seeing her a couple times a week.

Of course Aiba wanted nothing to do with him and actively avoided him, but that changed when Gentle refused to see her anymore or accept her letters. He'd completely cut her off and she'd fallen into a deep depression. "I think your mother should tell you the rest, but what I can say is that your mother has been faithful to me I believe that wholeheartedly, but there's no forgetting your first love." He said rubbing Izanami's head. "You'll understand when you fall in love." He said before leaving.

* * *

Izanami woke up the next morning and as usual her dad was gone, but there was no clacking of computer keys. She walked out of her room and saw her mom at her computer station with a picture of gentle on each of her screens with the middle and largest one having a picture of La Brava and Gentle.

"I can understand why you thought that I was cheating on your father, but I wasn't and never will." Aiba said as she turned around. Her eyes were puffy and red showing how much she cried last night. "It hurts that you think so lowly of me." She said sniffling. Izanami crossed her arms feeling a stab of guilt.

"I just went with what I saw mom. You and Gentle were kissing and you didn't turn away or stop it. What was I supposed to think?" She asked as Aiba clenched her fist.

"You could have asked Izanami." She said before shaking her head. "No that's not right I should have told you long ago, but I didn't want to put that on you. I didn't want to have my past become a shackle for you." She said sighing. "I know your dad told you some of our story but not all of it." She said as Izanami nodded.

"Yeah he said the rest was for you to tell." She said as Aiba rolled up her sleeves showing jagged scars going up her forearm from her wrist.

"The truth is I tried to kill myself after Gentle stopped accepting my visits and letters. I was lost without him in a world that only knew me as a villain. I had nothing without Gentle so I decided to end it. I sat in the tub bleeding out waiting for death only to hear my door being broken down and your father rushing in to help me." Aiba's eyes slowly turned wet at the memory. "I was so ready for death, but your father didn't want that. He believed that I still had something to live for and more importantly that I still had a purpose in this world. He'd said as much before, but it didn't sink in until I woke up and he was sitting there crying. He was so happy that I was alive that even I couldn't deny the hope he had for me."

Aiba took a deep breath as she wiped her eyes. "Your father changed me for the better. He showed me that I could go on and find something important to me and be important to someone. I could never hurt the man that gave me a new life even if it meant never seeing Gentle again." Aiba said as her daughter ran up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom, I'm really sorry for everything." Izanami said as she kissed her mother's cheek repeatedly. The two clutched each other tightly as they just poured out all their feelings.


	28. Izo Midoriya

**A/N: A tie between Uwabami and Bubble girl and the D20 sided with Uwabami. I thought she might be the last one I would do, but here she is, so let's give the snake lady a good chapter.  
Koifish15: After the polls are done there will be three bonus chapter special requests that I found really interesting.  
Im The Person: Your ideas are very interesting and mirror some of my thoughts for versions of some of my favorite chapters such as the Toga A side, or the Jiro chapter.**

In Shiketsu there was a strict adherence to morality and maintaining one's public image. This was upheld by the iron rule of the disciplinary committee of the school. Everyday there were wardrobe checks along with searches for contraband or immoral material. This was led by the Disciplinary chief Izo Midoriya the Shiketsu Saint, or to those he punished the Snake Demon of Detention. Many had fallen in line under this man's rule, but there were those who still continued to rebel against him and went to insane lengths to break the rules.

There was one such group of boys who were in the library reading textbooks or so it would seem. "You brought in the goods right?" One said to the other as the boy in question slid something under the table. The boy took it and slid it in front of the textbook he was reading. "Wow you actually got it." The boy whispered as he looked at a Naughty Hero magazine one the highest rated adult magazine in Japan. Its pages contained lewd pictures of heroes and heroines and as such it was contraband of the highest order.

"Oh fuck look at Pinky." The boy whispered as he breathed heavy looking at a picture of the heroine pinky in a swimsuit that consisted of nothing more than string. It could hardly be considered clothing as the strings only widened enough to contain her nipples and cover her slit everything else was free to be looked over. "Oh man I can't wait to jack it to this. First fap of the schoolyear." The boy said before his chair was slammed forward slamming the boy chest first into the table.

The other boys at the table leapt up but were pinned back to the table as they looked into the eyes of Izo Midoriya. His yellow eyes glowed in his shadowed face as the snakes on his head coiled and writhed. "What do we have here?" He asked as he picked up the book and his eyes widened. "Disgusting! You pieces of garbage dare tarnish these halls with this trash!" He shouted. "This magazine is a mockery of all things hero and the people who subject themselves to doing such things don't deserve the title." He said as one of the pinned boys started to laugh.

"Why don't you look at page twenty-seven and say that again." The boy said as he was pushed harder against the table by the girl who had him pinned. Izo looked at the boy and then looked at the magazines table of contents. Apparently it had been divided into three sections. The first section was devoted to the Top 20s featuring heroes and heroines in their twenties. This was followed by the Thirty and Flirty section featuring pros in their thirties and the final section was Over Thirty and Very Flirty. Page twenty-nine was in this section.

"Very well then." He said as he flipped through the pages seeing glimpses of Pinky, Invisible Girl, Sugar Rush and Red Riot before he came to page twenty-nine. It was a foldout page which he let fall open and what he saw shook him to his core. Izo's face may have remained quite stoic, but the snakes on his head told a different story as they uncoiled to stand on end and hiss angrily at the page. On the page was a picture of the Heroine Uwabami lying flat on a bed completely nude with only a plush snake to hide her vagina and nipples.

Slowly the snakes calmed down on his head and then they along with Izo glared at the boy who had told him to look at that page. "Detention for the rest of the year. Get them out of here." He said in a tone as cold as a reptile's blood. To his credit the boy didn't look at all remorseful for what he'd done while his compatriots looked less than happy with him. Izo took the time to shred the book completely with no remorse and with brutal efficiency. This had been the worst piece of contraband he'd found and as if to add insult to injury the photos in that book had been taken by the photographer who went by the name of Deku.

This wasn't the first time Izo had seen this man's work, and he hated him all the more for it. "What kind of man makes a living by doing such shameful work?" He asked himself as he sat in the disciplinary office filling out the paperwork for the three perpetrators. The school bell rang and he gathered his things to promptly leave. He had something to discuss with his mother. Though it pained him to do so he needed to keep the physical representation of his mother's activities so he'd had to keep the photo of her to confront her with later

His mother was a hero this kind of work was unnecessary and quite degrading to her and their entire family. His father Izuku Midoriya was a photographer taking shots of momentous occasions such as charity events, or even super hero fights. He was highly sought after for his great eye for photography, which isn't surprising when you considered that his father was mentored by Taneo Tokuda a god among photographers.

* * *

Izo arrived home and walked in hearing his mother talking in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and set his things aside before walking into the kitchen. His mother was on the phone per usual probably negotiating another commercial or TV interview. "Oh it's no problem at all Tyra I'd be happy to be on your show." His mother said as Izo stood in the doorway and cleared his throat.

"Mother we need to talk is father around?" He asked as Uwabami looked at him.

"Ok Tyra I'll call you back to set everything up my son is home." She said as she parted with the former model. Hi Izo honey how was school? Your father is in his office. He's sending over some shots from the Big Three Charity ball. " She said as Izo nodded.

"I understand this is more about you anyway." Izo said letting some of his anger pour into his words which immediately put Uwabami on alert.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as Izo pulled something from his backpack and laid out a full body nude picture of her onto the dinner table.

"This is what I mean." He said sternly. "How could you do something like this? This is shameful!" Izo said loudly as he looked at his mother. Izo loved his mother like every other child. This was the woman who brought him into this world, but even she wasn't beyond reproach. "You're putting your body on display for perverts. What does that say to dad the man you married? You are a hero and this is how you present yourself?" He asked crossing his arms as he looked at his mother.

"Izo I get that this is embarrassing and I'm sorry you had to see this, but this isn't the first time I've done this, and probably won't be the last." She said as Izo's jaw dropped. The snakes that made up his hair writhed angrily on his head as his father entered the kitchen.

"Hey what's-?!" Izuku stopped as he looked at the photo on the table and nearly choked on his tongue. "Where did you get this?" He said as Izo looked at him.

"I can see the concern on your face father, and let me assure this is not something I purchased. I confiscated this from one of the students at Shiketsu, and found mother being most immoral in its pages." Izo said as his mother crossed her arms.

"To which I apologized, but informed him that I would be doing such things again if asked." She said as Izo slapped his palm on the table.

"This is unfitting work for a pro hero! Father you must agree that for not just mother, but any hero to do this is shameful." He said as Izuku took a deep breath.

"Izo there's something you need to know about this." Izuku said picking up the unfolded picture. At this Uwabami moved.

"Izuku you don't have to-." Izuku held up his hand and shook his head.

"I appreciate you trying to protect this, my love but I can't hide it any longer." Izuku said as he looked at his son. "Izo you see this name right here?" He asked as he drew attention to the Deku scrawled in the bottom right hand corner. "That is my nom de plume so to speak. I took this photograph and probably several others in here." He said racking his brain to try and remember the different heroes he had at that particular shoot.

Izo's eyes grew large enough to nearly escape his skull as he looked at his father. "Y-you did this?" He asked as Izuku nodded.

"I don't do this kind of work often, but every so often I'm called in for specialty shoots. This particular one was for the new year's celebration which was the year of the snake." He said pointing to the obvious reason Uwabami was chosen. "I couldn't let some hack take pictures of my gorgeous wife so I did it, but it was an all or nothing deal. Either I did all the models or none of them, so I made my choice. I kept this from you because I knew how you'd react, and I didn't want you to hold a burden like that. You are an upstanding young man and very, what's the word?" Izuku said before Uwabami spoke up.

"Rigid. You're very rigid in your thinking Izo. Everything is either black or white and that kind of thinking will serve you well most times, but others it will lead to situations like this." Uwabami said as Izo sat down. He never thought he'd come face to face with something like this coming from his own parents.

"Izo I don't blame you for thinking less of me. I know I disappointed you in this so, I'm sorry." Izuku said as Uwabami shook her head. Her husband had a very strong sense of honor just like Izo so she knew that betraying their son's trust might lead to this, which is why she had tried to take the hit for this and let things go, but Izuku couldn't allow that. His deep moral core was one of the reasons she'd been attracted to him. That and the fact that he could make her look even more gorgeous in his photos.

Izo sighed as he sat up. "I-I don't agree with this at all. I think such magazines are disrespectful to what it means to be a hero, but I understand that you were just doing your job dad, and furthermore you only took on the assignment for mother. You did what is expected of your station. I'm sorry I disrespected your…work." Izo said as he walked by his father. Izuku nearly collapsed as Izo left the room.

Izuku sat down in a chair as Uwabami came over and stroked his hair. "Good job honey." She said kissing his forehead as Izuku relaxed some.

"That was tougher than I thought, but Izo took it better than I expected." Izuku said as Uwabami looped her arms around his shoulders.

"Maybe now he won't be such a stickler." She said with a giggle as Izuku shook his head.

"Come on darling you know Izo is a good kid, a little overzealous sure, but I know he'll go far once he learns to loosen up a little." Izuku said as he kissed one of Uwabami's knuckles.

* * *

Izo was standing at the school gate and checked his watch. It was exactly eight o clock and so he began to close the gate before hearing someone round the corner and shout out. "Please don't close the gate. I'm here, I'm here!" The boy shouted just as Izo shut the gate. He looked up as the boy slammed to the gate sweating heavily. "Please, please let me in. I know I'm late, but let me in I can't miss another day. This is my last chance!" He shouted as Izo looked at him. By all rights Izo was right to leave him out there and mark him as tardy or even absent, but after the conversation he'd had with his parents yesterday he made a decision.

Izo opened the gate and let the boy in. "This is the only time I'll do this make sure you're not late again." He said as the boy bowed to him.

"Yes sir thank you so much!" He shouted before rushing off to class. Izo watched him go before sighing. "So this is what it means to loosen up?" He asked himself.

**A/N: Now for a bit of history. In this world Izuku is qurikless, and sought a different way to be close to his dream, and that was through photography. He worked under Taneo though all of higg school before becoming a freelance photographer. His skills put him on different phot shoots where he ran int Uwabami and became her personal photographer and earning him even more business in the hero field. We're down to our last two now folks I wonder who will win the last poll.**


	29. Kazami Midoriya

**A/N: And the winner is Bubble Girl which means Ms. Joke will be the last chapter after which the three bonus chapters will start to roll in. Let's get to it.**

Across the waters of Japan and in the city of Hong Kong China the top hero rankings for all of China were being held. People were gathered from all over for this momentous occasion. "Oh my god it's time I can't wait to see who wins. Who do you think it will be?" One girl asked her friend who cupped his chin.

"Hmm maybe Wan Shi Tong, or Agni Kai?" He said as the girl who spoke first shook her head.

"Oh you think so my money is that new hero. What's her name?" To which her friend laughed.

"You can't even remember her name I doubt she's going to win if you the person betting on her can't remember her." He said as the lights in the hall began to dim. A woman walked onto stage in a brilliant red dress with black thread outlining a dragon on her chest.

"Ladies and Gentleman thank you all for coming. We are gathered here today to celebrate our heroes and their steadfast dedication to the people of this country." The woman said as the crowd cheered around her. "Yes, yes I know what you are all here for so let us begin with the third top most hero. A man we all know and love who has been steadily climbing the ranks with massive jumps. Starting from the twenty-fifth spot leaping up to the tenth the year after and the fifth the year after and after two more years he has landed at the third spot. I present to you Wan Shi Tong!" The announcer shouted as a man flew down from the top of the building revealing two sets of black wings at his back. He gave a bow as the crowd went wild.

"Well that's one down care to take your words back?" The girl said as her friend rolled his eyes.

"No way your no name hero can't have taken the top spot." He said sticking to his guns. The girls shrugged.

"Your loss." She said before the announcer spoke again.

"Next up taking the second spot the number two of heroes is none other than the fire breathing beauty, the dazzling dragoness of all China. AGNI KAI!" A rupture of fire came from the stairs as a raven haired woman with horns coming from her forehead walked onto the stage shaking her hands above her head. Agni Kai blew out flaming kisses to the crowd as they cheered for her. Once more the girl looked to her friend who just crossed his arms.

"Just because my two choices didn't make doesn't mean yours will." He said as the announcer began to announce the top hero for the year.

"Ladies and gentlemen here and now in all our years there have never been such a dark horse competitor. She came from Japan several years ago and has been creeping slowly to this day. No one saw it coming, but I assure it is true. The top hero for this year, the year of the monkey is none other than…BUBBLE LASS!" The entire stage was set awash in blue light as bubbles began to float through the air before forming a staircase which from atop a girl began to walk. She couldn't have been out of her twenties just yet as she stepped down the bubble staircase. Her skin was a light blue while her hair was deep green reminding all in the theater of the ocean. Once she stepped onto the stage all the bubbles shattered sprinkling lightly on the crowd below.

This girl wore a crop top that exposed her toned abdomen as well as shorts that drew the eye to her hourglass curves and sculpted thighs. This was Kazami Midoriya the now number one hero of all of China. The crowd was shocked at the development with most people having not heard of her, while others cheered heartily. The announcer turned to her and held out the microphone to Kazami. "So tell us Bubble Lass how does it feel to take the number one spot?" She asked as Kazami took a deep breath.

"This is the best day of my life. I have been working towards this day since I graduated UA. All I can say is thank you all. I couldn't have done this without you!" She said before bowing to the crowd who exploded into cheers at this hero's heartfelt gratitude.

* * *

Bubble Lass spent the next few hours talking to other heroes while signing autographs and taking pictures before she knew it the sun had set. Kazami returned to the apartment she'd been living in since coming to Hong Kong, but now she might trade up for an actual house. As Kazami slipped out of her uniform and went to sit at her computer opening it to buy a flight ticket her phone rang. Kazami picked it up seeing it was a call from her mother. No doubt it was to congratulate her. "Hello mom." Kazami said before having to pull the phone away as her mother shouted into her ear.

"YOU DID IT KAZAMI YOU DID IT!" Kazami laughed at her mother's excitement, but also felt a tear at her eye. She'd worked so hard to get to this point. She'd even left home to carve a path for herself away from her father the number one hero Deku.

"I almost can't believe it myself mom I-I'm so happy." Kazami said as her mother giggled on the other end.

"So when are you going to come see us?" Kaoruko asked as Kazami rolled her eyes knowing that question was coming.

"I was looking up a flight right now mother. The next one should be tomorrow around noon so I should be there the day after tomorrow." She explained as she booked the ticket hearing her mother squeal excitedly.

"Ohh I can't wait I want you here now, and I know your dad is going to be excited too. Are you sure you don't want me to tell him that his daughter is China's number one hero?" Kaoruko asked.

"Mom you promised me you wouldn't." Kazami said sitting back in her computer chair. When the rankings had gotten close Kazami had called her mother and told her that she'd come visit her when she became China's number one hero, but that if she did her mom couldn't tell her dad.

"Fine but you better hurry you know how terrible I am at keeping secrets." She said before congratulating her daughter again. "I'm really proud of you Kazami. I know it couldn't have been easy leaving home and going to a new country to be a hero, but you did and you've thrived. I'm happy for you." She said as Kazami smiled and wiped her eye.

"Thanks mom I'll see you and dad soon." She said as the two hung up. "Well better get to bed." She said heading to her room.

* * *

Kazami stepped off the plane and looked around before seeing her mother and father waiting for her. Her mother rushed up to her and hugged her hard. If not for Kazami's green hair she and her mother would be mistaken for sisters and sometimes still were. "Hi mom." She said as her father walked up to her. Izuku Midoriya was a tall and lean man somehow still managing to keep a boyish face even this late in his career.

"It's good to see you Kazami." He said as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Good to see you too dad." She said before smiling. "I have some good news to tell you later." She said as Izuku arched a brow before nodding.

"I'm excited to hear all about your life in china." He said as the trio walked to their car with Izuku climbing in the driver's seat and Kaoruko sitting in the passenger seat and finally Kazami in the backseat with her luggage. The three drove along as Kazami regaled them with her life in China on the way home.

They finally arrived at Kazami's childhood home. She remembered the time she spent here with her parents and playing with her friends in this very yard. "Oh how is Uzaki these days?" Kazami asked as Izuku snorted.

"A hot head just like her father. She's doing well though. Her attitude has kept her in the twentieth spot for some time now, but she's still working hard." Izuku said as Kazami nodded as they entered into the house. She noticed her father's slight limp and creased her brow. Izuku seemed to sense her curiosity and shrugged. "A girder fell on my leg while I was trying to hold up a building." He said as if it was nothing special.

"Now then what have you and your mother been hiding from me?" He asked as Kazami looked at her mother who shook her head.

"I didn't tell him anything, but I did say that I wasn't good at keeping secrets." She said with a shrug as Kazami sighed and the smiled widely.

"Dad you are looking at the…number one hero of China for this year!" She shouted jumping up and down for a second as she watched her father give her that award winning smile of his that even now could still give hope and ease an entire nation.

"That's my girl!" He said pumping his fist up hard enough to rattle the ceiling light with the wind it produced.

"Calm down dear we don't want a hole in the roof…again." She said looking at a blushing Izuku.

"Sorry Kaoruko it's just I'm so excited." He said before hugging Kazami to his chest. "I'm so proud of my little girl. This calls for a celebration!" He shouted running to the door. "I'll go down to the store and get all the stuff." He said as green lightning sparked around him and he leapt into the sky. Kaoruko shook her head at her excitable husband.

"Even at this age he still gets so excited." She said before looking at Kazami. "Well come on we better get started no doubt your dad is going to come back with an army's worth of food." She said with a small laugh as the two began setting up. The rest of the day was spent with the family of three celebrating their daughter's success. Kazami hadn't realized how much she missed her family until this moment.

Hearing her dad's booming laughter and her mother's tinkling giggle. It brought all the best memories she had of them. This moment was so perfect in her mind nothing could top it ever. Not even being the number one hero for another ten years could make this moment shine any less.

Kazami sipped at her glass of beer as she watched her dad carry her mom to the bedroom. "She always overdoes it." He mumbled, but even the mighty Deku had a slight sway to his step. Kazami thinking that her parents were done for the night began putting the food away until she heard her father's footsteps behind her. "Aww you didn't have to do that Kazami. I would have done it." He said as Kazami shook her head.

"I don't mind dad besides it's not like there's all that much." She said before hearing her dad sit down.

"Well I suppose this is a good chance anyway. Kazami now that you've been made the number on hero I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and helping others. Even though I can't be there for you I know you'll be just fine." Izuku said before running a hand through his hair. "Which is why I think it's time I pass on my power to you." He said which made Kazami stop what she was doing.

"What are you talking about dad?" She asked as Izuku looked at her his eyes clear and direct.

"Kazami my power, my quirk isn't my own. It was passed down to me by All Might, who received it from his master Nana Shimura. I am the ninth holder of the quirk One for All, and I think it is time I passed it on to you." He said with a smile as Kazami walked over to her dad. She knew that during her dad's time there were two villains who could take and give quirks so the notion wasn't all that strange, but still to know her dad had a similar ability.

"What happens if you give me your power dad?" She asked as Izuku smiled.

"Well the power will transfer to you, and begin to fade within me. It won't happen immediately mind you or I might not lose it entirely a lot isn't known about what happens if a perfectly healthy host passes it on to another. Either way I'll most likely retire next year anyway." Izuku said before looking at his daughter and seeing that worried look on her face. "No, no don't worry I'm not sick or anything, but I am getting old Kazami. I've lived my dream of being the hero, the greatest hero in Japan and that is more than enough for me. I was a hero, husband and father to another great hero. I'm as happy as I could be." Izuku said as Kazami looked at her father.

"Dad are you sure about this?" She asked as Izuku smiled happily.

"I don't know anyone better who could have this quirk than my own daughter. I know you'll do great things with this quirk Kazami, but the choice is yours. This is why I'm only mentioning this now. I didn't want to pressure you growing up. It was only after today when I saw all your effort pay off that I decided to pass on my quirk to you." He said as Kazami thought about this.

Her dad was a very powerful hero with just his strength alone, but there were other powers he'd demonstrated as well all of them were amazing in his hands. Could she live up to that? She wondered before smirking. It wasn't a question of if she could. She would not only live up to her father's example, but surpass him. "I'll do it dad." She said as Izuku smiled before plucking a green hair from his head.

"Good, now eat this." He said presenting the hair to a very confused and weirded out Kazami.

* * *

Kazami stood near the gate to her flight after having spent a week with her parents she decided it was time to get back to work. "Thanks mom, dad this was really fun. Next year when I'm made number one hero again I'll come visit." She said as her mother gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my baby girl I don't want you to go, but I know you have a job to do." She said with a grin as she kissed both her cheeks. Next was her dad who walked up to her and kissed her forehead before hugging her.

"Just remember when you use One for All just clench your fist and from the depths of your heart yell smash. Also read the notebooks I gave you." He said as his words of advice for her. Kazami smiled at her parents before getting on her plane. As she took her seat she held her hand up in front of her. She took a deep breath and focused for a moment on the power inside her. She'd read over her dad's notes and visualized the egg and immediately blue veins of power ran through her head.

"So this is All for One." She said with a grin. "Thanks dad." She whispered.

**A/N: And that is it for the polls next will be Ms. Joke. In this world Nighteye fully supported All Might's choice in Deku and trained him after All Might's retirement alongside Mirio and Bubble Girl. Izuku and Bubble Girl grew close during Izuku's time there and eventually fell in love and had their daughter who possess a variation of her mother's quirk. As such she makes incredible strong bubbles like Spongebob strong bubbles.**


	30. Renji Midoriya

**A/N: Look at that back to back updates. So Ms. Joke is the last of the poll votes and I really didn't know where to go with this one, but a comment put me in the right frame of mind for this story. Enjoy everyone.**

The bullet train sped along its tracks, rocketing past the scenery carrying it passengers to work and home, but one passenger a young boy with straight black hair and green eyes with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks was sitting in one of the seats while looking at a tablet. On the tablet was a picture of a dark green haired man with freckles similar to his and a black haired woman with piercing blue eyes.

The man was smiling happily while the woman wore a gentle grin. They were standing behind the boy who held the tablet. This boy was Renji Midoriya. His father Remi Midoriya was a comedian and his mother was a heroine, but his grandfather on his father's side had at one point been the number one hero some years ago. He'd retired and now lived in the coastal countryside of Japan.

Renji was being sent to stay with his grandparents for a few months after all he'd only seen them occasionally, but they always sent him birthday and Christmas presents. The train announced its next stop before Renji packed away the tablet and grabbed his backpack. The train came to a stop and he unbuckled himself before cautiously making his way out into the aisle and off the train. He walked out looking around for the person who was supposed to pick him up.

Renji looked back and forth before feeling something hit him in the back of the head knocking him to the ground. "Ow!" He yelped as he clutched the back of his head.

"Watch it brat!" A man in a suit shouted down at Renji before going back to his phone call. "Yeah just some snot nosed ki-!" At that moment the man was hoisted off his feet as a man with graying green hair gripped him by his collar.

"What'd you say to my grandson you little crumb snatcher!" The older man said glaring into the business man's eyes. Renji got to his feet as the business man scrambled to say anything. "I think you owe him an apology, right?!" The older man said as the businessman nodded vigorously.

"I-I-I'm sorry pl-please forgive me!" He gasped out before being dropped on his ass.

"That's better now beat it punk." The older man said as he walked away from the businessman and then crouched down to Renji. Renji was scared for a moment thinking what this rough old man would do to him, but then as if a switch had been flipped the man's face burst into a shining smile. Even through the graying beard on his face Renji could tell this man was a good person.

"U-u-um G-grandpa?" Renji asked as the older man stood up to his full height and smiled as he put his fists on his hips.

"Your grandfather is…HERE!" He shouted following it up with a rather boisterous laugh. Renji couldn't help, but smile this had to be his grandfather because he reminded him of his dad so much. The people around them looked on with a few snickers and awws. "Come on let's go Renji." He said before walking towards the entrance. Renji followed suit as he inspected his grandfather. _So this is former number one hero Izuku Midoriya, my grandpa._ Renji thought to himself as the two climbed into his grandfather's car.

* * *

As the two drove along Izuku kept casting glances at his grandson. "Renji you're about six or seven right?" Izuku asked as Renji nodded.

"I'll be seven in a few months." Renji said before looking at his grandfather. "How old are you grandpa?" He asked as Izuku laughed.

"I'm sixty years young." He said before clearing his throat. "So what did Remi tell you before you came here?" Izuku asked as Renji thought back to the moment his dad told him he was going to visit his grandparents for a month or so.

"My dad said that he and mom needed to be alone with each other for a while because they needed to fix something in the house." Renji said a little confused about why he couldn't help, but he was excited to travel to see his grandparents who had at one time both been heroes. Izuku frowned a bit as he whispered under his breath.

"There're some things that can't be fixed." He said before sighing. Renji noticed this and spoke up.

"Are you tired grandpa?" He asked as Izuku smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. Anyway you must be hungry would you like something to eat? There's a diner on the way home we could stop and get a nice lunch in. A growing boy like you needs to eat. gotta eat big to get big." Izuku chuckled as Renji thought that over. His father wasn't a big man he was tall and rather lanky in fact a lot of his comedy specials took advantage of his stature and hair color to call him string bean. His grandfather on the other hand was strong and broad-shouldered. It was the comparison to a willow and an oak in Renji's mind.

"Will I get big like you grandpa?" Renji asked as Izuku cupped his chin as they eased into a parking spot in the diner.

"I don't see why not. If you work out you should be able to." Izuku said as he got out of the car and heard the other car door open as well. "Also how's your quirk Renji?" Izuku asked knowing his grandson had one, but couldn't quite remember what is was. Renji smiled as he took a deep breath and exhaled a puff of frosty vapor.

"Mom says it's really strong for my age." He said with a smile as Izuku smiled as well.

"That's good keep training and you could be a hero like me." He said opening the door for his grandson as the two walked in and sat down.

"Well, well, well who is this cutie Mr. Midoriya?" The waitress said as she approached their table. Izuku smiled with pride.

"This is my grandson Renji he's coming to spend some time with his grandparents." Izuku said as the waitress gave an aww which caused Renji to blush.

"So cutie what can I get you?" She asked. Without even looking at the menu Izuku ordered.

"I'll have the hamburg steak plate with green tea." He said as the waitress nodded.

"Your appetite never stops surprising me." She said shaking her head before looking to Renji.

"And how about you little mister?" She said as Renji looked at the menu and his eyes went to the kids meal, but after remembering what his grandfather said he looked at the waitress.

"I'll have the hamburg steak plate too please with a coke." He said as the waitress' eyes widened and looked to Izuku who shrugged.

"Oh I see the appetite runs in the family it'll be here in a moment." She said hurrying away. Izuku looked at his grandson for a moment.

"I didn't mean you had to start right now Renji you've got plenty of time to work out and grow bigger." Izuku said as Renji nodded.

"I know, but I just thought while I'm here you could teach me." Renji said as Izuku nodded.

"Sure thing Renji I don't mind. It's not like me and Emi have much going on. Well I don't she has her vegetable garden. She tends it like it's her child which I suppose with your dad gone it kind of is." He said as their food was brought to them and the two began to eat. As Izuku expected Renji couldn't finish his meal, but they got a to-go plate before leaving.

"Tell Ms. Emi that I said hi." The waitress said as Izuku nodded.

"Sure thing." He said as the two left and headed back to Izuku's home. It was a large house that sat upon a cliff above the ocean. Renji could smell the sea with each step. As soon as the door was opened Renji was snatched up in a pair of arms and swung around the room.

"Oh my sweet grandson Renji it's so good to see you! I haven't seen you since you were a tiny baby." Emi Midoriya said as she bounced around the room with the young boy. Renji didn't know what to think about this sudden development. Eventually his grandmother let him down to stand on his own two feet before collapsing from dizziness. "Sorry honey." Emi said kissing his forehead as Izuku shook his head.

"Emi careful you might hurt the boy." He said as Emi placed her hands on her hips.

"I should be hurting you going out to eat without your wife! How long have we been married now?" She said sarcastically. Izuku sighed as he put Renji's to go plate in the kitchen.

"We've been married for about several decades and the real miracle here is that I can still laugh at your jokes." He said with a chuckle as Renji just looked at his grandparents. This was something he hadn't seen between his parents in a while. His parents were still affectionate to him of course, but it seemed like a wall was between the two of them. Izuku looked at his grandson and shook his head.

"Well come on Renji we'll go put your stuff in your dad's old room and then maybe we can get in some training." He said leading the boy to his father's room. On the walls were wall scrolls of Izuku in his prime. He truly had been the number one hero back in the day.

"Grandpa why did you stop being a hero?" The young boy asked as Izuku rubbed his chin.

"Well it wasn't one thing that made my decision. I certainly didn't wake up one morning and decide it was time to retire. Things just started to pile up on the side of retirement. I loved being a hero, but I had to weigh that love against my own strength. I hate to say it but nobody stays young forever Renji and as much as I loved helping people I knew that if I kept going I would stop being able to help and start being a hindrance. I found it was better to retire and leave it up to the next generation." Izuku said looking at his past self on the scroll.

"Do you miss it?" He asked and Izuku laughed out loud.

"Of course I do, but I'm content with the things I've done, the people I've helped and the family I raised. I wouldn't change anything." He said as he and Renji went to Izuku's home gym. The two exercised with Izuku teaching Renji how to exercise properly along with a few pointers on self-defense. At the end of the day Renji was happily exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. Izuku stood next to Emi as they watched the young boy sleep.

"He looks just like Remi." Emi whispered to him as Izuku nodded.

"He sure does." He said as the two retreated from the bedroom door. "Do you think we should have had another?" Izuku asked as Emi gave a gentle laugh.

"Hmm maybe, but it's far too late for that now." She said as Izuku shrugged.

"Yeah you're right forget I asked." He said as his cellphone rang. Emi turned back but Izuku shook his head. "You go on ahead I'll be there soon." He said as he walked to the living room. Izuku and Emi had both fallen into the habit of leaving their phones in the living room when they went to bed after retiring. There were far too many nights of their sleep being interrupted during their working days so they wanted to avoid that in their golden years.

* * *

Izuku picked up the phone and saw a picture of a young Remi. "Hey son." Izuku said as his son's voice came through the speakers.

"Dad you were supposed to call me when Renji got there." His son said as Izuku sat down.

"I know Remi but I thought it would be best to just let him have some time by himself while out here. Don't worry he got here safe and sound. He's sleeping right now. I'll have him call you tomorrow." He said as he heard his son sigh.

"That's good to hear. You didn't tell him did you?" Remi asked as Izuku leaned back on the couch.

"You mean that you and your wife are going through a divorce. No I haven't because you should have." Izuku said as he heard Remi groan.

"Dad that's not something you just drop on your kid. Divorces can get messy and ugly I wanted to spare him from that. That's why I sent him to you and mom." Izuku nodded.

"I understand son I just don't think you should baby him like that. Renji is smart and very mature for his age. I think he might surprise you, but that's neither here nor there. Renji is fine so how are things with you two?" He asked as Remi sighed.

"Well most things are going well, but the custody battle is where it might get ugly. She wants full custody." He said and Izuku shook his head.

"She can try, but I can tell you one thing for sure Remi. Renji is safe here and I will make sure that he knows his grandparents love him very much no matter what happens."

**A/N: And so we've reached the end of the poll. I'd like to say the first bonus chapter will be up next Thursday, but that might not be the case, stay posted. In this world most things remain canon, but instead of UA Izuku went to Ketsubutsu and met Ms. Joke after graduating the two began dating. Their son Remi is quirkless like Izuku was, but loved to see how his mother could make people laugh and pursued a career in that. Renji's quirk is a combination of his mother's Ice quirk and Izuku's father's fire breath that combined for frost breath.**


	31. Bonus Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first of the bonus chapters and was requested by Hardcasekara.**

There was a sudden crash as a giant man with eight arms and three scorpion tails coming from behind him tore through a wall. In four of his hands were jewelry, and a safe. The man was over eight feet tall with beige skin and orange eyes. "HAHAHA!" The man shouted as he ran down the road and leapt onto the side of a building scaling the sheer side as if he were walking along the ground. "They'll never catch me." He said as he climbed over a window and saw a blonde haired woman rushing towards the window.

She had shoulder length blonde hair and the top of her face was hidden behind a mask that fanned out behind her head. On her forearms were grenade themed gauntlets. She had a black tanktop with an orange X across with baggy combat pants and heavy boots. As she rushed towards the window she held up her gauntlet and pulled back the grenade handle revealing a lever that she pulled unleashing a massive explosion.

"What the-!" The thief shouted as he jumped above the window to avoid the blast. "What the hell was that?!" He shouted only to look up as a flash of green lightning flashed towards him. Something came across his neck like an iron bar and threw him towards the ground as he heard the name of the attack.

"LARIAT!" He grabbed at the side of the building his hands tearing out gouges of the concrete slowing his fall. He looked up at the man who'd nearly thrown him back to ground level. There floating in the air was a green haired man in a flowing white cape and a green and black suit reminiscent of a shaded forest. This was the number one hero Psi; Izuku Midoriya which meant the woman he'd seen before was… Lady Explosion; Kasumi Bakugou.

"Throw me!" Lady Explosion shouted as she leapt off the twentieth floor with no hesitation. Psi grabbed hold of her hand and then spun before hurling her towards the ground at insane speeds. Before the thief could react he was enveloped in a massive explosion that shook the ground dozens of yards in every direction setting off car alarms and cracking windows. The thief lay in a crater lightly smoking as Lady Explosion stood at the age of the crater with a large grin. "Try again in another life ya fucking loser!" She shouted as Psi landed next to her.

"Kacchan." He said with a sigh as the blonde turned to look at him.

"What you got something to say?!" She shouted as Psi just shook his head.

"Good job honey." He said rubbing her head as she blushed.

"Fuck you!" She shouted angrily in front of the cameras that were beginning to gather around them.

* * *

In a playground sat a boy looking at the two heroes on his phone screen. He gave a gentle smile as he watched the live footage until a shadow was cast over his screen. The green haired boy looked up into the face of a larger boy with a pig like nose and a horn coming out of his forehead. "You're Midoriya right?" The pig faced boy asked as the green haired boy just stared at him.

"I hear you're a pussy, and from the looks of you I'd say that's rig-!" In an instant the green haired Midoriya had grabbed hold of the boy's horn and brought him into a headbutt right across the boy's nose knocking the boy to his butt.

"Listen here you shit faced asshole I don't know who told you that fucking lie, but I'll get their ass right after I kick yours!" He shouted stepping forward as his hands began to smoke heavily.

"Ryo stop it!" Another boy shouted running up. This boy had blonde hair and as he ran up the boys on the ground might have sworn the devil was rushing towards them. He had such an angry face, but as soon as he got to the green haired boy's side he started to tear up. "You heard what dad said. Don't start any fights!" He said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

The green haired boy sighed as he stood up. "They weren't worth it anyway, and keep your hands off me Ko." The boy said as he walked off with the blonde haired boy at his side.

"W-what the hell was that? The green one looks like a pushover, but the other one looks like a thug!" The horned boy said rubbing his nose hoping it wasn't broken as another boy walked up.

"You picked the wrong one. It's actually the scary looking one who's a wimp, but the green haired one is a real bastard. I suggest you not mess with either." The boy said as the Midoriya twins walked off.

"Ryo you didn't have to go that far." His brother Ko said as the green haired Midoriya growled pushing his brother away.

"Stop getting so close to me! I told you to stay away from me at school I don't want you around. It's bad enough I live with you." Ryo said his full name was Ryokugyu while his brother's was Kogane. Gold and Green bull his brother was named gold for his blond hair while he had been named for his green hair and apparent stubbornness even at birth. His father told him that it took hours for him to be delivered because he was always shifting making the delivery much longer than necessary.

Ryokugyu was the spitting image of his father with his unruly green hair and freckles. Contrary to his looks of a gentle soul Ryo was a hothead much like his mother while his brother was the exact opposite. Kogane was the picture of a resting bitch face, but he was far too kind for such an angry looking face. It was one of the reasons that neither had many friends. Kogane's face kept people at a distance and his face drew people in but his attitude sent them running.

* * *

The two brothers arrived home and entered the house as they heard their mother shouting. "What they hell do they mean? We stopped the damn robber didn't we?" She shouted to her husband who had just gotten off the phone.

"Yes we stopped the robber Kacchan, but you also destroyed the goods he stole." Izuku clarified as he wife got up in his face.

"Fuck that were we supposed to be just let the bastard go. I don't fucking think so! You should be pissed off too why aren't you?!" She shouted as Izuku sighed before seeing their kids.

"Ko, Ryo welcome home." Izuku said as he petted both his son's head. Kogane leaned into his father's rough palms while Ryo tried to swat his father's hand away only for it not to budge. Ryo looked at his father's face and scowled. The term baby face would fit his father perfectly and most likely himself as well when he got older. His father was in his thirties but even now his father was repeatedly carded when buying alcohol.

"Hey Izuku I'm talking to you!" Kasumi shouted at him. Ryo leaned his head around his father's waist and looked at his mother with a grin.

"Did you mess up at work again hag? This is why dad is the number one hero and you're not." He said with a smirk as Kasumi's eyes bulged.

"What'd you say you little bastard come here!" She shouted running after Ryo. Izuku sighed as he watched the two run around the house.

"Come on you two stop goofing around." He said as the two stopped and in sync said.

"SHUT UP!" They shouted as Izuku just looked at the two for a moment before flicking his finger and the two began to float in the air before spinning around like a pair of tops. Izuku possessed his mother's quirk of telekinesis but also had incredible strength. Even for his sons who were both highly intelligent they couldn't figure out how his dad had accomplished that.

"Just let me know when you're done." He said as Kogane laughed behind him trying to keep quiet.

"Izuku you bastard I'll blow you to pieces!" Kasumi said as Izuku stopped her from spinning and flipped her upside down before kissing her cheek and dropping her in his arms like a new bride. Izuku dropped Ryo onto the couch with a soft puff sound as Kogane walked over to his brother who was swaying slightly.

"You love it." He said as Kasumi blushed and pushed herself out of his arms.

"You're a dick." She hissed as she went into the kitchen. Izuku smirked as he walked over to his kids and looked at Ryo noticing a slight bruise on his forehead.

"What happened there?" Izuku asked as Ryo rubbed his forehead.

"I fell off the swing." He said simply as he walked off to his room. Izuku cast an eye to Kogane who made an extreme effort not to look him in the eye as he followed after his brother. Izuku watched the two go off and shrugged before going into the kitchen to see Kasumi rapidly chopping vegetables.

"You've always been a good cook." He said as he stood next to her. She scoffed at that.

"Don't beat around the bush Ryo kicked someone's ass again didn't he." She said as a statement not a question. Izuku looked at his wife with a deadpan expression.

"I wish you wouldn't say that with such a proud smile on your face." He said as Kasumi shrugged.

"The kid probably deserved it is all I'm saying, but let me guess you want to talk to him about it." She said as she poured the vegetables into a pan where they began to hiss and steam. Izuku nodded.

"I don't like him getting into fights and he's always pushing Ko away. I thought twins were supposed to be inseparable." Izuku said as Kasumi shrugged.

"Ours are different. Maybe it's just that time when they grow apart. They can't stay joined at the hip forever Izuku. Stop being such a worrywart." She said. Izuku made a sour face at that. He didn't like his boys not getting along. Kasumi saw that on his face and sighed. "Oh for fucks sake fine go and talk to him and leave me alone!" She shouted as Izuku's face split into a grin.

"Thanks Kacchan." He said before kissing her on the cheek and rushing off to talk to their son. Kasumi looked at her husband rush off and shook her head.

"Idiot." Was all she said as she went back to cooking.

Izuku knocked on Ryo's door before opening it and seeing his son at his desk working on his homework. Izuku walked in and sat on his bed. "So what happened?" Izuku asked as Ryo's pencil stopped for a moment before starting again.

"Some guys came up to me thinking I was a pushover. I showed them I wasn't." Ryo said as Izuku leaned forward.

"Is that all?" Izuku asked as Ryo's pencil stopped again this time for longer. "Because I don't think that's the only reason Ryokugyu." Izuku said using his full name. "There's been something going on with you and your brother. Do you want to tell me what that is?" Izuku asked switching topics hoping this route would lead to a more fruitful discussion. Ryo sighed knowing that tone in his father's voice and the fact that he used his full name meant his father wasn't letting this go.

"Kogane is better off not being around me." Ryo said as Izuku arched a brow.

"What do you mean your brothers; you're twins even, saying something like that is well it's not good." Izuku said as Ryo turned to him.

"I know that dad, but Kogane _is _better off without me. People know he's a pushover, but because of the way I look they think it's me, so if they target me then they'll leave him alone. I'm trying to protect my brother dad. That's what you do right. You protect people. I want to protect Kogane like that, but if he's always around me he'll get caught up in that." Izuku leaned back. He hadn't been expecting that at all.

Izuku smiled and rubbed his son's head as he laughed. "You really are your mother's son. You do things your own way. Probably not the best ways, but it's yours. I'm proud of you Ryo for protecting your brother, but do you think that Kogane might want to protect you too?" Izuku asked as Ryo scoffed.

"I don't need protecting." He said as Izuku nodded.

"Maybe, maybe not. Instead of just protecting him you should both protect each other. Your twins after all you were born for teamwork." He said standing up. "Just think about it Ryo, and try not to get into so many fights. It worries us." Izuku said kissing his son's forehead before standing up and heading for the door. Ryo wiped his forehead and groused.

"Eww dad I don't want your lips on me!" He shouted as Izuku left the room and spotted a blonde head sinking back into its room. He thought about approaching his other son and then shook his head.

"No, no I have to let them find the answers for themselves." He said remembering the struggle he had to go through to find his own answers to using One for All. "They'll be fine." He said with a smile as he walked back to the kitchen.

In his room Ko clenched his fists and nodded. "If Ryokugyu is going to protect me then I'm going to protect him too." He said with a determined nod of his head.

* * *

"Alright class settle down, settle down. I know what all of you are waiting for so I won't keep you in suspense. I know all of you want to be heroes in the future and in that spirit at this middle school graduation I would like to congratulate the two students who passed UA mock exam. Kogane, and Ryokugyu Midoriya." The principal said as the two young men walked onto the stage.

Years had passed since that fateful day and now Kogane and his brother were a team in the truest sense of the word. Ryo walked up and snatched the microphone. "That's right me and my brother are going to be the number one heroes!" Ryo shouted at the top of his lungs as his blonde haired brother smiled and bowed.

"Thank all of you for teaching us." He said to the crowd as a voice shouted out of the crowd.

"Those are my kids! That's right my boys are the best!" Shouted Kasumi Midoriya. Izuku at her side waved his hands.

"Um sorry about her." He said with a smile before looking at his boys and giving a thumbs up as the two brothers raised their fists together.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter Hardcasekara. I had fun writing this chapter. As for the backstory Izuku had his mother's quirk and trained it alongside Kasumi (fem Bakugou). She was his best friend and when he received One for All she was there to help him master it faster.**


	32. Anji Midoriya

**A/N: So the fem Katsuki bonus chapter is done I hope you all enjoyed it, now for the second bonus chapter this one was also requested by Hardcasekara.**

"_Shoko this boy is Izuku Midoriya and he will be your future husband." _Shoko looked at the green haired boy in front of her with her unbandaged eye and glared at the him. _"I hate him." _She said to her father and turned away.

Shoko's eyes snapped open and she sat up looking around. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest as the full impact of that dream hit her hard. She looked around the room before slowly calming herself. "It's alright everything's fine it's just a dream." She said as she got out of bed in her nightgown. Shoko was a beautiful woman by all standards. Her red and white hair that stretched to the small of her back made her stand out in any crowd. Her face was beautiful lending to a mature beauty even with the burn scar over her left eye.

She possessed a figure any woman would die to have with soft curves like those of a scenic river. Shoko shed her nightgown and got dressed. She heard a cry come from somewhere in the house and shivered at it as she quickly walked from her room to the room of her son. Shoko had only given birth a few months ago and was taking time off from her hero career to take care of her newborn, though she could hardly be considered doing so.

Shoko stepped into Anji's room. She'd been the one to name him. It sounded like a strong name for her son. Shoko's maiden name was Shoko Todoroki, but after being married she'd taken her husband's name not for tradition, but to try and distance herself from her family. Anji kicked and squirmed in his cradle as he whined. Shoko reached down for her son, but at the last second she snatched her hands away. This caught Anji's attention. He opened his eyes one an emerald green and the other a sapphire blue.

Anji stopped his crying and squirming as he just stared at Shoko. The two locked eyes for what felt like hours until footsteps entered the room. "Oh I'm so sorry Miss I came as fast as I could." The maid said as she picked up the boy. Shoko felt a stab in her chest at how easily the maid picked up her son. She couldn't help but feel envious, but then guilt replaced that emotion.

"Don't apologize its fine." Shoko said as she hurried out of the room. As soon as Shoko left Anji's sight he began to cry and flail again. Shoko gripped her head as she covered her ears trying to drown out her son's cries. _"I'm Sorry Anji, I'm sorry!" _She repeated to herself as she walked out onto the terrace and shut the door behind her to cut off her son's cries. Shoko dropped to her knees and started crying herself. She was a failure as a mother since anji's birth she'd only held him once. Even now she could still feel his weight in her arms and his warmth against her chest. She craved to hold her child, but fear kept her from doing so.

Unlike her husband who came from a loving and supportive family she was raised in a lion's den and she the favored prey. The blood of a monster flowed through her veins and she could not trust herself to not turn out just like that bastard. So she stayed away from her own son. She kept her distance so as not to infect him with her vile curse. "I'm garbage." She said simply as she sat out on the terrace bathed in the warmth of the sun and yet felt as cold as ice.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya Japan's number one hero known as the Fire God sat across from his mentor Endeavor. Even though the two had worked together and Izuku had immense respect for the fellow flame hero he hated him still. Izuku's green eyes bore into Enji Todoroki's blue ones. "I half thought that you wouldn't show up." Enji said as he sipped from his mug. Izuku grit his teeth.

"If there was any other way I wouldn't have, but you caught me in public. I couldn't exactly say no. You are my father in law an mentor." Izuku said as he refused to touch his drink. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to so tell me what you want Enji." Izuku said as Enji set his cup down.

"It's been three months Izuku I want to see my grandson." Enji said as sparks flew from Izuku's mouth like embers from a fireplace.

"I told you. I won't let you anywhere near Shoko or Anji. You've done enough." Izuku said standing up ready to leave before Enji spoke again.

"How often has Shoko held that boy since he was born?" Enji asked. Izuku looked at Endeavor and shook his head. "Shoko is powerful, but she has her mother's emotional frailty. That is why I didn't want her to be a hero. Her purpose was to give birth to a strong child that could take the number one hero spot like their father." Enji said looking at Izuku. "Say what you will Izuku Midoriya you would never have taken the top spot without my training." Izuku glared at Enji before turning his back to him.

"I am grateful for your training, but I will never forgive what you did to Shoko, and if you think I will allow you anywhere near my son you are mistaken!" Izuku said as a flash of heat wafted from him. Enji sat there as he looked at Izuku.

"I'm only here to help Izuku. Shoko is not mother material. For your sake and that boy's I suggest you keep an eye on her and keep her away from him." Izuku shook his head as he left the restaurant.

* * *

"He doesn't know what he's talking about. Shoko would never hurt Anji." He said as he left for home. Even though Izuku said that his mind couldn't help, but bring up the first few weeks of after Anji's birth. Izuku had come home to hear Anji crying and went up to see what was going on and he found Shoko there just standing and watching their son cry. He didn't know how long the boy had been crying for, but the fact that Shoko hadn't made a move to comfort him worried him. It was at this time that he thought that Shoko might have postpartum depression. She seemed nearly terrified of their son. She didn't hold him she barely interacted with the boy. Izuku was so worried he'd hired a maid to keep an eye on both his wife and son. He should have brought up therapy, but he had hoped that after a while Shoko would come through this on her own. Maybe that was a mistake.

Izuku sighed as he walked into his home. Enji's words were still boring into his head when he walked into the house. He immediately spotted their maid Karen. "Oh Mr. Midoriya I'm so sorry please forgive I was only gone for a moment!" Karen shouted as Izuku's eyes widened.

"Karen what happened?" He asked as the young maid covered her face stifling her tears.

"I-I can't find Anji or your wife." Izuku felt his gut drop into his feet as his spine went cold.

"SHOKO!" He shouted as he ran around the house shouting for his wife over and over. The whole time the words kept going through his head. _Shoko is not mother material._ Izuku ran through the house and finally caught sight of red and white hair from a window. Taking no time at all Izuku threw up the window and jumped from it as he blasted toward his wife and landed behind her. "Shoko DON'T!" He shouted snatching her by the shoulder to turn her around and snatch Anji from her arms. He cradled the baby to his chest who immediately started crying.

Izuku panted as he stroked Anji's back as Shoko looked up at Izuku from where she'd been shoved to the ground. Shoko's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at the frightened look on her husband's face. "I-I was trying." She whispered as Izuku looked over Anji to find that he was perfectly fine and that it had been Izuku's shouting and rough movements that had startled the boy. "I-I was trying to be a-a good m-mother." Shoko said as she stood up.

Izuku felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. He'd let Enji's words get to him. He'd doubted his wife's competency as a mother and had thought the worst of her. "Shoko I-I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Izuku said as Shoko turned her back to him.

"I know what you were thinking. You thought I'd hurt him like my mother did to me. For the longest time I thought the same, but I was trying to be better because you always believed in me. It's always been you Izuku. You made me realize that this burn scar didn't make me ugly. You supported my decision to go to UA even though my father said I shouldn't. You've always been there for me, but if even you think I can't be a good mother then I should just leave."

Izuku rushed forward grabbing Shoko's hand. "I'm sorry Shoko. I know that's not what you want to hear and it's so inadequate it hurts to say, but I am. I should have never doubted you Shoko. I was worried about you and Anji, but I never said anything. I should have talked to you about it instead I just left you to deal with it on your own without knowing what the problem was. Please Shoko I don't want this to be the end of us. Talk to me." Izuku said as Shoko turned towards him and as soon as Anji saw his mother's face he stopped crying. Izuku smiled. "Wow I think we've got ourselves a mama's boy." He said looking at his son before gently holding Shoko's arms as he transferred the boy to her. The little boy squirmed a little before settling into his mother's grasp.

Shoko looked at her son as she gripped him tightly against her chest. For most of her life she couldn't bring herself to care for anyone, not until she met Izuku her first love and her husband. He'd made her overcome her hatred of her father and gave her the courage to become what she wanted to be. She loved this man and always would. Izuku smiled at her and wiped her tears from her face. "We're a family Shoko we need each other and that's all there is to it. There can't be any secrets between us which is why I'm going to tell you that I met with your father today."

Shoko felt her heart lurch in her chest as Izuku mentioned her father. She wanted to yell and call him a traitor, but she would trust Izuku. "What did he want?" She asked quietly.

Izuku led Shoko over to the backyard terrace so they could sit down at the garden table there. Once they were seated Izuku explained his reasoning for seeing Endeavor. "I didn't plan on telling you this because I didn't want to upset you. I was only trying to protect you, but the time for that is passed. Endeavor wanted me to keep you away from Anji. He said you're mental weakness would be a threat to him and something like what your mother did would happen to him. I'll admit that it scared me Shoko. I more than anyone else know how fragile you can be and I didn't want to put either of you two through that." Izuku admitted feeling his eyes burn with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Shoko, I'm sorry I didn't have more faith in you. I'm sorry that I let Endeavor's words get to me." Izuku apologized over and over again before feeling Shoko's hand on his. He looked up into Shoko's teary eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize for Izuku. I-I know I haven't been the best mother to Anji and that has been worrying you, but you didn't say anything. You never pressured me about it and for that I thank you. My father is a bastard I'll admit that, but I guess in his own way he was looking out for Anji. No doubt it's because he wants Anji to succeed where he and I failed, though I never wanted to be the number one hero for him." She said with a smile. "I can see where you and he might have come to that conclusion. I mean what mother can't hold her son, but I do want to try to get better. I know we never wanted to put therapy on the table for different reasons, but I think it's something I should try." Shoko said as Izuku smiled at her.

"I'll come with you if you want." He said but Shoko shook her head.

"I know you would, but you do so much for me Izuku. You faced some of my problems for me, but now this is something only I can do. Please just support me." She said as Izuku cupped her face and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Always Shoko. I would give everything I have for you and Anji." He whispered as he felt a small hand grab onto his shirt. He looked down to Anji who was gripping both their shirts as tightly as he could with his tiny fist. "I guess that means Anji's in your corner too Shoko. He really is a good boy." Izuku said as the family embraced.

* * *

"So Shoko how do you feel? You've been coming here for three months now. How are things going?" Her therapist asked. He was an older man with gray hair that was swept back. He wore square horn rim glasses and a dark colored suit. Shoko took a breath and smiled.

"Things are better. I spent my first whole day alone with Anji without incident. I'm very proud of that. Izuku and I talk everyday about how we're feeling or if anything's bothering us. W-We've even been discussing having another child." She said with a blush. Her therapist nodded her head with a happy smirk.

"That's good to hear Shoko. I'm proud of you. If you do decide to have another child what would you like for it to be?" Her therapist asked. Shoko smiled gently at that.

"I think I would like a girl this time." She said bashfully.

**A/N: This idea was proposed to me by Hardcasekara. In this world Izuku possesses a fire quirk like his father who attended UA's business course. There he met Enji and the two became "friends". Enji intended to have Shoko be the one to succeed him, but after the incident with Shoko's mother he realized that Shoko had the same "weakness" in her and decided to marry her off to another powerful flame quirk to have them give birth to his true successor. In exchange Enji mentored Izuku with his fire quirk and got Izuku into UA through recommendation.**

**Izuku encouraged Shoko to come to UA with him even though Endeavor disagreed. The two were married right out of high school and Izuku broke ties with Endeavor to get Shoko and his eventual child away from him.**


	33. Mitsuki Midoriya

**A/N: So this is probably one of the most debated chapters I've written and it was no easy feat to do so. My hesitancy in writing this chapter was whether or not to embrace or reject the inherent sleaze that comes with it. The other women I've paired Izuku with were all single more or less so there was no hurdle to overcome in that department this on the other hand was very much a hurdle. After tossing multiple ideas around I think I've come up with a good idea. I know a lot of people didn't want this chapter so feel free to skip this chapter. After some debate with myself I will add one more chapter and that will be the final chapter of Deku the Dad…until volume two that is!  
Guest: There's already a Camie chapter, but I don't remember the chapter number.  
Last Admiral: I may do that idea in volume two.  
Im The Person: You have a lot of ideas and I've used a couple, and will most likely take your suggestions into volume two.  
Tiguylerobot: That sounds like a nice idea I'll keep it in mind.**

In a world of superheroes certain companies will thrive more than others, but those company proper advertisements for the heroes they plan to use. This responsibility falls to companies like Apex Advertisements. Their advertisements always seemed to be at the top riding the tidal wave of trends. This was thanks in no small part to the ace of their research department. "Uhh Midoriya did it again it seems. His proposal went through better than a lubed cock and of course it was another bullseye. Who but him would have thought that the hero Shoto would be good in a toothpaste commercial. The guy brushes off everyone, but Midoriya got him to do it." One salaryman sighed as he leaned against the back of his chair in the break room. "How does he do it? Does have a quirk that can tell the future like that one hero?" He asked as his friend and lunch partner laughed.

"No way bro he's quirkless and yet he's the best damn researcher we have. Is it wrong that I wish I could trade off my quirk for his skill?" His friend said with a sad laugh.

"There's a reason he's so young and yet has his own office. Watch this." The third member of the lunch group said as she flicked her hair back. "Yo Midoriya if you were going to do an advertisement based on Tentacole what would it be?" She asked. The man in question looked up from his lunch and cellphone. He looked like a deer in headlights for a moment before brushing his hair back.

"Oh uh let's see. I think he's at sixty-six percent a ten percent increase from last year. On that note I'd probably use him in a prosthetic commercial saying how natural the new limbs will feel just like the original similar to his own quirk." He said before smiling at them as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Tentacole's a very niche hero." He said as his coworkers started laughing.

"Oh man you're a riot Midoriya! All that and you apologize afterwards. I'd be screwed if I had to do something with Tentacole unless it was an advertisement for an H game." He said with a laugh before he was flicked in the head.

"Stupid you can't say that stuff at work." His female coworker said crossing her arms.

"Still Tentacole's not the worst hero to do advertisements with. Not like that one hero. Um what was his name King Boom, or Emperor Bang?"

"Lord Explosion." Izuku said as his coworker snapped his fingers.

"Yup Midoriya you got it in one. That guy I hear was a real monster to work with." Izuku stood up at that moment shocking everyone.

"I'm going to head back now." He said leaving the breakroom. The man who'd spoken had his nose pinched and pulled forward.

"Ow, ow, ow what did I do?!" He shouted as his female coworker shook her head.

"Don't you remember dummy Izuku was friends with him." She hissed as her coworker looked down sad.

"Damn I completely forgot." He said sighing. "Fuck I need to apologize to him." He said.

* * *

Izuku walked out of his office and headed home. He was mostly done with his work anywhere he could finish it tomorrow with time to spare. Izuku was heading to the elevator when his coworker rounded the corner. "Oh thank goodness you haven't left yet Midoriya. Look I'm sorry about what I said it completely slipped my mind that you knew Lord Explosion." He said as he gave a deep bow. "Please accept my apology!" He shouted as Izuku stepped back shocked at the heartfelt apology.

"Look just calm down its ok. I knew Katsuki better than anyone and I know he could come off as a jerk to those who didn't know him so don't worry about it. I accept your apology." Izuku said holding his hand out to him. The man took his hand and smiled.

"Thanks for that I don't know what I would have done if I had pissed off the star of our research department. Hey let me buy you a drink." He offered, but Izuku shook his head.

"Sorry I've got a wife to get home to maybe next time." He said as he pressed the button for the elevator and got in once the door opened. As Izuku rode down memories rolled through his mind of his best friend Katsuki Bakugou the hero Lord Explosion. He scratched his head.

* * *

"Izuku I need a favor from you." Izuku looked at his blonde haired friend and shrugged. Both the boys were in the UA high school Uniform, but whereas Katsuki was in the hero course Izuku was in the business course, even then Izuku was the top of the class. They had just graduated today and the two were spending some time together reminiscing about their time there and their respective futures ahead of them.

"Sure thing Katsuki, though I can't help, but think I should be the one asking for a favor from the big shot UA hero course graduate." Izuku said with a laugh but Katsuki didn't join him. Instead he took a deep breath.

"You know that after my dad died my mom was really worried about me becoming a hero. She doesn't want to lose me too. I didn't think she would handle it well." He said scratching his head with a groan. Katsuki's father had passed due to illness when Katsuki was still in middle school. Ever since Mitsuki had been raising him by herself. "Look just promise me if anything happens to me you'll take care of my mom alright." He asked looking at him directly. Izuku looked at Katsuki and rubbed his head for a moment. Katsuki was the strongest person Izuku knew so for him to ask for something like this was unexpected.

"Alright I promise. On the very rare chance that something happens to you I will look after aunt Mitsuki." He said as the two bumped fists.

"Thanks now I don't have to worry so much." He said with a smirk.

* * *

"Little did I know that that promise would come to pass faster than I would have ever thought." Izuku said as he got off the train and walked home. He looked at the quant home he shared with his wife and child. Izuku unlocked the door and walked in. The house was quiet as he walked towards the bedroom and opened the door. He looked in on the sleeping body there. He walked forward to the side of the bed and laid a kiss on her forehead.

The blonde head lifted from the pillow and scarlet eyes opened looking at Izuku. "Hey." She said as Izuku smiled.

"Hey Mitsuki." He said sitting on the bed. Mitsuki sat up and hugged Izuku around his torso squeezing him tightly. He responded by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I made it back." He said as he said every day he got home. Mitsuki breathed a sigh of relief.

"Welcome home." She said as she sat up. She looked around for a moment and pulled the covers back to look at the baby at her side. The little boy had brown hair as he curled against her. "Hey there Kizaru." She said hefting the brown haired baby up to her chest as he slept still. "He's such a heavy sleeper." She said as Izuku rubbed the boy's head.

"It would seem so. He's just like his mother." Izuku teased as Mitsuki sucked her teeth at that.

"Don't be a dummy." She said tapping her forehead against his. Izuku just laughed.

"Can't help it." He said as he lay back on the bed. He sighed feeling the tension leave his body. The baby in Mitsuki's arms was born from Mitsuki and frozen sperm from her first husband. Izuku didn't mind he still saw the boy in her arms as his son. He'd been happy that Mitsuki wanted to have another child after his friend's and her son's death. The fact that it wasn't from him never bothered him. He loved Kizaru and his mother.

Of course it hadn't been his plan to pursue Mitsuki as a romantic interest. When Katsuki first passed he'd come to visit Mitsuki on a near daily basis, that turned into him spending nights over at her home. Katsuki had lost his life in the final battle with the League of villains. There heroes led by Lemillion conquered the League but Katsuki lost his life in the process. Izuku's throat stung as he thought about that phone call he'd received telling him that his best friend was dead.

After visiting Mitsuki for several months she then wanted to move to a new house. The old house reminded her too much of her husband and son, so Izuku had helped her find a new place. Mitsuki put forth the idea they should live together for convenience sake and the house was a two bedroom after all more space than a single widow would need.

After months of living together they started to grow closer and before he even knew it they were a couple. He sighed at that with a smile. Mitsuki was very determined. She'd whittled away his doubts and guilt over sleeping with his deceased friend's mother, but Mitsuki had assured him that Katsuki would be happy she found love again in someone both of them had trusted. "What are you thinking about Izuku?" Mitsuki asked leaning her head over his so they could stare into one another's eyes.

"The past, someone brought up Katsuki today so my mind's been on a trip down memory lane since I got off work." He explained. Mitsuki sat back up as she lay Kizaru down on the bed. "I know Katsuki really loved you like a brother. You two were so cute together growing up. You really brought out the best in him. I don't think he would have been the hero he was without you. Thank you for making Katsuki a better person, I hope you'll do the same with Kizaru as well." She said rubbing the brown haired boy's head. Izuku sat up as he got undressed.

"I plan to make both him and you better than ever." Izuku said as Mitsuki gave a laugh.

"Oh such high aspirations, trying to improve perfection itself." She said laughing again as Izuku just shook his head.

"I don't know I've always had lofty goals." He said kissing Mitsuki full on the lips as the two fell back into bed sandwiching young Kizaru between them.

**A/N: Alright so that's done. One of the harder chapters I've written, but perseverance is a respectable attribute Bauers374. So in this world Izuku is quirkless, but instead of being bullied by Bakugou the two remained the best of friends. Izuku came to terms with his quirklessness but still attended UA as a business course student. Lemillion received One for All in this world and Katsuki died while fighting alongside him.**


	34. Eri Midoriya

**A/N: So this bonus chapter was spur of the moment thing. I had intended the Mitsuki chapter to be the last one but this on came to me after a recommendation so here it is. Also after looking through the chapters I found out I missed Camie's chapter. I could have sworn I put it in, so there will be this chapter and then Camie's.  
Tiguylerobot: lol I doubt I'll take it that far. Coming up with the idea for Mitsuki's chapter took the better part of week to figure out.  
Alucard9257: Nice one I didn't think anyone bit on that topic.**

A young lady slept in her bed the pale blue covers tucked up under her chin as she slept peacefully. This was interrupted by the sound of a phone alarm going off. The girl sat up her silver hair spilling around her body like water pooling in the creases of her blanket as she leaned over and turned off her alarm. This young woman was named Eri Midoriya. She slipped out of her bed in a long nightshirt. As her feet hit the floor there was a knock at her door. "Eri are you up?" A masculine voice asked.

Eri sighed with a tired smile. "Yes dad I'm up. I'm not a kid anymore you don't have to come wake me up." She said to the person on the other side of the door.

"Sorry Eri I didn't mean to baby you." He said as footsteps retreated from her door. Eri stood up and shook her head before getting dressed in her new school uniform. She stared at it for a moment and couldn't believe she was here. She'd been through so much and now here she was. Her crimson eyes swam with unshed tears before she shook her head.

"Nope none of that." She said as she walked out of her room to head to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face and do her hair. Eri walked the bathroom in a gray blazer with a red tie and deep green skirt with red sneakers.

* * *

After exiting the bathroom Eri walked into the kitchen where a rice omelet awaited her. She smiled as written on the omelet in ketchup was "Good Morning." Eri shook her head as her dad came around from the kitchen with a plate of eggs and toast for himself. "Good Morning Eri." Izuku Midoriya said as he sat down and then smiled. "The uniform looks good on you Eri." He said raising his glass of juice to her in a toast. Izuku was dressed in a long sleeve green shirt his mess of green curls was haphazardly managed to be combed back. He wore brown dress slacks and red sneakers matching Eri's.

Eri smiled at this as she sat down. "Thanks dad and good morning to you too." She said as she placed her hands together. "Thanks for the meal." Eri began eating her breakfast lovingly prepared for her by her dad. Izuku Midoriya wasn't her birth father, but he was the closest thing to one. Izuku had rescued her from Kai Chisaki a young yakuza boss who had been experimenting with her power torturing her would be a more apt description. It had been Izuku who had taken her from that life and later defeated Chisaki.

Eri's only living relative was in an indefinite coma thanks to Chisaki, so she was an orphan. Her mother couldn't be found and her father was considered dead. Eri would have been placed in an orphanage but Izuku had stepped in offering to adopt her. He'd been only seventeen at the time, but after being bolstered by the likes of All Might and sir Nighteye a special case had been made for the two.

Eri would live on the UA campus until Izuku graduated after he had acquired a home for the two of them she moved in, and Izuku had cared for her ever since. Eri set her spoon down and placed her hands together before standing up. "Alright I'm heading to school dad." She said as Izuku stood up.

"Good I'll walk with you." He said heading to the door with her. Eri sighed at this as she put her shoes on.

"Dad I don't need an escort I'm fifteen now I can walk to school alone." Eri said with a pout, but Izuku didn't relent.

"I'm not here to cramp your style Eri, but this is a big day and I want to be there for it. I promise you'll hardly know I'm there." He said as Eri arched a brow before giving up. Izuku had been like this for as long as she'd known him. He put one hundred percent of himself into everything he did especially parenting. Izuku made time for her no matter what. He was always there to make dinner and to see her off for school. Even as the number one hero she was the most important thing to him. As a kid that had been the best thing ever for her. A girl who'd hardly known any parental affection of having someone devote all of themselves to seeing her grow up healthy and happy that was almost incomprehensible to her.

* * *

Izuku and Eri stood at the front gate of UA and after being waved in the two were led to the entrance ceremony hall. A speech was given by principal Aizawa welcoming them to UA at least that's what her dad and she heard. To everyone else it sounded like Aizawa was threatening them to make the grade or quit wasting his time. After the ceremony was over and she was given her papers she and her dad left. Today would be the last day she would be able to see him until her school break. UA was still holding to its dormitory system so all students who were accepted would be living in the dorms.

She was a little nervous about this, but she couldn't let that show on her face after all she knew her dad would be sad to see her go. "Eri." Izuku said catching her attention as the young girl looked at him.

"Yeah dad?" She asked as Izuku smiled at her. "I have a surprise for you. It's to celebrate your admission into UA." He explained and Eri smiled widely.

"Really!?" She asked excitedly as Izuku nodded.

"Yup it's waiting for us at home." He said as they traveled back home. Eri could hardly wait and even though she was dying to sprint all the way home she made sure to keep a composed pace. After all she wasn't a little girl anymore she was a young woman and had to act as such. The two came up to the front door and Izuku made a show of slowly getting the key out of his pocket pretending he didn't know which pocket it was in and then slowly fiddled with his keys to find the right one.

"Dad!" She shouted as Izuku gave a bark of laughter.

"Ok, ok I'll stop." He said as he opened the door and Eri rushed in past him as her father's friends jumped out from behind the furniture to shout out.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Eri gave a shout in delight at the surprise before laughing happily.

"Everyone showed up to congratulate you Eri." He said as Mirio, Tamaki, and Nejire walked up to her. These three were her dad's classmates in UA and had been a part of the mission to save her back then. They and her father were considered the big four of UA when they attended. There was also Kirishima, Uraraka, and Tsu. She smiled as the six adults gathered around to congratulate her. There were also some of her friends from her school. Her best friends really and they had all come to wish her well going forward.

"So Izuku your baby girl has grown up what are you going to do now that you can't be super dad?" Nejire asked as the adults stood in the kitchen talking. Izuku shrugged and peeked around the corner making sure Eri was alright.

"I'm not sure. All this time I kind of forgot that she would get older and leave." He said swirling his cup of soda.

Mirio nodded at that. "It still comes though." He said placing a hand on Nejire's round belly and Izuku looked at her stomach feeling a tinge of jealousy at that.

"I guess you're right." He said with a shrug.

"Have you ever thought of having another one?" Tsu asked causing Izuku to blush.

"I-I'm not really fully equipped to have another kid." He said scratching his head.

"That shouldn't be too hard Izuku you're a great guy, the number one hero, and we all know how great of a dad you are." Mirio said giving his best friend a pep talk. At Mirio's words Nejire gave a frown and stood up.

"I'm heading to the bathroom right quick." She said excusing herself. Ochaco gave a look at Tsu who responded with a nod in Nejire's direction. The two slipped away as Mirio continued to tell Izuku how great of a father he could be.

"You just have to be more confident Izuku I know you can find a girl to make you happy. I know you've been kind of hesitant since you and Nejire broke up, but that was years ago you should get back out there. You have to! What will Eri think if she knows her dad doesn't have a life without her around? Do you want to worry her at school?" Mirio said which lit a fire under Izuku.

"No of course not, I can't have Eri worrying about me." He said feeling guilt for something he hadn't even done.

* * *

In the restroom Nejire wiped her face and sighed. "Why are you still like this Nejire? It's been years." She said before a knock was heard at that door.

"Nejire?" Ochaco called out. "Are you alright?" She asked as Nejire tried to compose herself.

"Oh um I'm fine Ochaco don't worry about me, just the baby giving me a false alarm." Nejire lied. She didn't want to trouble her friends with this especially at Eri's party.

"I don't think you are." Tsu said cutting through Nejire's falsehood, and even on the other side of the door Nejire could feel Tsu's eyes burning a hole in her for the truth and sighed.

"Alright you win Tsu." Nejire said opening the door and ushering the two women in. "So, it's not the baby. It's what happened with Izuku and me." She said beginning to explain.

* * *

Eri walked out of her room hearing the laughs of her friends following after her as she shook her head. She was glad her dad had set this up for her. It was a really nice sendoff for her and she wanted to thank him for it properly. She'd been so taken with the party atmosphere that she forgot to thank him. As Eri walked down the hall she noticed the light coming from the bathroom and stopped about to knock to see if it was her dad in there before she heard Nejire's voice.

"So it's not the baby. It's what happened with Izuku and I." Eri stepped back not sure if she should listen to this. When she'd first come under Izuku's care she knew that he and Nejire were dating and continued to do so even after she came into the picture, but they suddenly broke up. She'd of course gotten curious and asked. Izuku told her that it was just a difference between them. Yeah it was vague but Izuku had never seemed too torn up about it so she took him at his word, but apparently that wasn't the case.

"You two broke up years ago right?" Tsu asked as Nejire nodded.

"Yeah it was about a year after Eri was adopted. I thought it would be fun being with Izuku and Eri like a mom, and for a time it was but and I know this makes me sound awful, but Izuku never really paid attention to me. You know how he gets. He sets his mind to something and he goes for it at full tilt, and the something in this case was Eri. He wanted to be the best parent he could for her, and devoted himself to that which at first I admired, but after a while it was like I was simply a spectator to this beautiful family, not a part of it. I also didn't want to say anything because Izuku seemed so happy to do this, so we broke up. It wasn't ugly or anything and we both came out good from it. I'm with Mirio and happy and Izuku is a really good dad. I'm just I don't know maybe it's just hormones or mood swings." She said.

Eri stepped back from the door having against her better judgement eavesdropped on the conversation, but now that she knew what should she do about it? She shook her head as she headed back to her room. It would be better to wait until she and her dad were alone to talk about this.

* * *

The party went on for several hours, but once the sun started to set their guests petered out leaving her with well wishes and Izuku with several recommendations from Mirio. Izuku just shook his head as he pushed Mirio through the door and shut it. "He's still so persistent." Izuku said as he looked at Eri. "You might want to think about heading to bed Eri. You'll have an early start tomorrow. Do you have everything packed?"

Izuku asked as he walked to the kitchen to do some clean up. Izuku had brought out a cake later on and most of it was gone, but what was left He put in the fridge before getting to work on the small amount of dishes. Eri nodded at Izuku's question before speaking. She'd thought long and hard about this, and this was the best she could come up with and hoped it work. "Umm dad I'm going to be gone for a while starting tomorrow." Eri said as Izuku looked back at her.

"I know, are you scared Eri? It's ok I was pretty nervous when I started living in the dorms away from my mom." He asked as he empathized with her. Eri shook her head before changing her mind.

"You know I am kind of scared…for you." Eri said as Izuku arched a brow.

"Umm ok but I don't understand. Why are you scared for me?" He asked as Eri approached him.

"Dad I'm scared you'll be all alone in this house and that makes me really sad. I-I think you should find someone to spend time with." Eri said as Izuku looked at her.

"Did Mirio put you up to this Eri?" He asked before Eri shook her head.

"No dad he didn't but he is right. You are a great guy. I'm so happy you took me in and are in my life. You've done so much for me. Now you should do something for yourself. Go find someone who can see how awesome you are. I'd really like to come back on break and see you with a nice lady on your arm. You deserve it dad." Izuku looked at Eri and rubbed his head.

"I mean I-I guess I could put myself out there and see what happens. I don't know if I'll be able to live up to your expectations though." Izuku said before Eri kissed him on the cheek.

"Just be yourself dad and everything will work out. I know it." She said before walking to her room. "Good night dad and thanks…for everything." She said as she went to her room.

* * *

Eri stood outside the gates of UA once more. In each of her hands was a luggage bag. She was dressed in her everyday clothes and next to her was Izuku also dressed in casual wear. "This is it." Eri said as she turned to her dad. "I'll call you tonight before I go to bed dad. I Promise." She said as she and Izuku embraced once more.

"Don't worry you'll do great." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the forehead before watching Eri walk into UA. Izuku sighed before his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out to see the symbol of the dating app he'd downloaded last night. Apparently he had a date request. He took a deep breath before opening the app and accepting the invitation.

**A/N: So in this version Izuku is the same age as Mirio, Nejire and Tamaki making them the big four of UA. He was taught under Nighteye alongside Nighteye and was chosen by All might for One for All. Izuku saved Eri the first time he met her in this world and the two bonded before Izuku adopted her as his daughter.**


	35. Kaku Midoriya

**A/N: Alright the final chapter of Dad Deku and the long awaited Camie chapter.  
Xavier Arias Gonsalves: Not really people break up and yes they can be messy or the people involved just realize that they're not right for each other and wish the other happiness with whoever they wind up with. I firmly believe people can break up and still remain friends especially considering how long ago Nejire and Izuku broke up.**

Izuku walked down the hall of the hospital and went up to a nurse. "Umm excuse me can you tell me where the Nursery is?" He asked. The nurse looked him over once. Izuku could instantly tell that this nurse would have a lot to say about him being here, and a lot of questions. Izuku was a tall man with graying green hair at the temples. Still even with the slight gray in his hair Izuku was still a paragon of masculinity befitting the number one hero.

"And the name of your child is." Izuku nodded and gave an awkward smile.

"Well the name of my son is Kaku Midoriya and he's the one who recently had a child." Izuku said before his boy rounded the corner.

"Dad there you are. I told you to wait at the room and I'd come and get you." He said shaking his head. Kaku bowed to the nurse. "Sorry about that." He said as he pulled his dad along. Kaku looked a lot like his father, but had his mother's brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The two walked into the Nursery. There was a long row of windows and standing at them were multiple fathers. Some were talking animatedly to their babies through the window or congratulating each other.

Izuku smiled. He remembered when Kaku had been born and standing at windows much like these. "So how was the delivery?" He asked with a knowing smirk. Kaku winced at the question.

"I'll let you know when I can feel my fingers again." Kaku said as the two stopped at a window and the baby at the very end of the line. It was a tiny thing Izuku was sure he could hold the entirety of that child in one hand and use his other to cover him like a blanket. He couldn't stop his face from splitting into a grin. "Congratulations Kaku. Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked his son who smiled nervously.

"He's a boy. We named him Sakurai, Sakurai Midoriya." Kaku said and Izuku smiled and nodded.

"That's a good name son." He said before looking at his boy. For the longest time whenever Izuku looked at Kaku all he could see was that boy with messy brown hair running around the yard, but here before him was a grown man with a child of his own. Izuku could also see how nervous his son was. Izuku sighed and threw his arm over his son's shoulders.

"Kaku believe it or not I know what you're thinking right now." Izuku said as he felt Kaku's shoulders droop.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked before shaking his head. "Of course it is." He said as he looked at the other father's down there. "They're all so excited and happy, and here I am and all I can think about is what could go wrong. Will I be a good dad; will I be able to tell him what he needs to grow up to be a good man? How can I keep him safe? I'm scared dad." Kaku said as Izuku nodded.

"Kaku I need you to do three things for me. First take a few deep breaths and let them out slowly." Izuku instructed. Kaku nodded and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly and repeated the process several times. "Good now secondly stop worrying about if you'll be a good dad. You won't be" Izuku said as Kaku looked at him.

"Gee thanks for the vote of confidence dad!" Kaku groused before Izuku tapped his forehead.

"At first son let me finish. No man is a good dad starting out. You'll make mistakes at first." Izuku said as Kaku looked at him.

"You were a pretty good dad." Kaku said as Izuku laughed.

"That's because you were too young to remember how bad I was in the beginning. I'm pretty sure I passed out when Camie told me she was pregnant, and it only went downhill from there. The months of sleep I lost just worrying like you are now." Izuku said laughing. "I'll never forget the first day your mother left me alone with you. I was sweating bullets!" Izuku said as that day came to the forefront of his mind.

* * *

"Camie a-are you s-sure about this? I-I don't know if I'm ready to take care of Kaku without you." Izuku said as Camie fixed her hair.

"Izuku you'll like totally crush this. I know you'll do like fantastic without me. Besides this is the first time I'm going out with the girls since giving birth to this little cutie." Camie said rubbing under Kaku's chin. "You'll be so fine you like won't even know I'm gone." She said giving Izuku a kiss and Kaku another chin tickle as the little boy giggled. Camie left the two meales alone and shut the door. Izuku looked at his son for a moment before going back to sit on the couch. He held Kaku tightly to his chest, but hopefully not too tightly as he set the baby boy down on the couch as gently as possible.

Izuku stared at Kaku who fidgeted back and forth against the chair arm before looking at his father. Their green eyes met for a long time before Kaku finally managed to flop onto his stomach and begin moving towards his father. "Oh be careful Kaku." He said as the baby crawled into his lap. "Ok let's watch something." Izuku said turning on the TV to a cartoon channel as he leaned back. "This is fine." He said leaning back. The two sat comfortably for an hour or so before Izuku heard a sniffling and then a soft whine.

Izuku immediately jumped to attention. "What's wrong Kaku?" He asked the infant whose face was in a deep frown. "Oh no." He said as Kaku began crying. "Um ok, ok I-I got this." He said lifting the baby up and going to the kitchen. "Where did Camie put it?" He asked himself as he looked frantically through the cabinets for the baby formula and began to mix up a bottle as he bounced Kaku on his shoulder trying to console his baby boy. Once he finished mixing the bottle he tested it to make sure it wasn't too hot. This led to another few minutes of Izuku going back and forth heating and cooling the bottle all the time Kaku crying.

"Ok just hold on I think I got it." He said as held the bottle up to Kaku's mouth. The crying ceased immediately. Izuku gave a sigh of relief as he'd made his way through the first crisis. "Alright I've done it." He said sitting down once more as Kaku fed from his bottle. Izuku cast a glance at the clock hardly believing so little time had passed. He was already starting to feel exhausted. "Oh boy." He said as he held Kaku against his chest. Soon enough his son had finished his bottle. Izuku nodded as he placed the bottle on the coffee table and patted Kaku's back hearing a healthy burp. "Good job son." Izuku said as Kaku gave a yawn.

"Looks like someone's ready for a nap." Izuku said smiling at Kaku who grabbed onto his finger and began gumming the digit as his eyes drifted closed. "I can't sleep I gotta keep an eye on you." Izuku said, but shortly after his eyes fell closed as well.

* * *

Izuku jolted awake looking around as a piercing cry shattered his REM sleep. "What is it?!" He shouted shocked for a moment before looking at his son crying in his lap. "What's wrong Kaku?" He asked as he held up the boy and his nose was assaulted by a pungent odor. "Oh I see well come on let's get you changed." He said going to change his son's diaper. "Oh boy that formula really runs through you doesn't it." He said as he began to change the thoroughly soiled diaper. "Ok now umm powder right." He said giving two good shakes of baby powder before closing the diaper around his son's bottom.

"There we got buddy now you're all nice and clean." Izuku said looking down at a satisfied Kaku. "Glad to see I pass your muster sir." He said with a bow before picking up Kaku. Kaku began fidgeting and turning around in his grasp. "What are you doing you little worm. Why are you squirming so much?" Izuku laughed as Kaku continued to wriggle giggling like a mischievous cherub. Kaku swung his arm out as Izuku turned the corner. Kaku's palm scraped across the corner of the wall and cut open the tender skin there.

Kaku's giggle was gone as he began to cry and scream. Izuku looked at his son's palm seeing the crimson liquid flow from the torn skin. Izuku's whole body went cold at this. That line of blood on his son's hand scared him more than any villain he'd ever faced. "Oh shit!" Izuku cursed as he rushed to the bathroom. "Umm where's the bacterial gel!?" He shouted as he wrenched open the medicine cabinet. He looked around before finding it. "It's ok Kaku, its ok." He said repeatedly grabbing some toilet paper and dabbing at his son's bloody palm. The cut wasn't deep so that was good. Izuku dabbed a small amount of the gel onto Kaku's palm before wrapping a band aid around it. "See all better." Izuku said kissing his palm repeatedly. Slowly Kaku calmed down looking down at his bandaged palm. "Doesn't that feel better? I'm sorry that happened." He said stroking Kaku's forehead as he looked at his son. This would only be the beginning Izuku thought.

Kaku would get hurt again and again. It was inevitable really even more so if he decided to be a hero like his parents. It was terrifying to Izuku to know that. He looked at himself in the mirror. Could he take that? Watching his son be hurt again and again, and not just physically but emotionally. What kind of pain would he face in his life? Izuku clenched his fist.

* * *

"I was spiraling in that moment, but then I realized something. It didn't matter. Whatever you faced I'd be there for you. That's all I could do in the end. I needed to be there for you whenever and however I could. It wouldn't help to worry or be scared. Just like you are now Kaku I was there too, but even so you must promise to yourself and him that you will be there for him. As long as you do that you'll be fine, both of you." Izuku said clapping a hand on his son's shoulder.

Kaku looked at his right palm. "That's where I got this scar from?" He asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yup your mother was even more scared when she saw it. She didn't leave me alone with you again for about a month." Izuku said with a chuckle and shrug. "Not my best moment, but hey you got here and now it's your turn to walk that path, I have faith in you." Izuku said kissing his son's forehead as the two looked on at the newest member of the Midoriya clan.

**A/N: So the last chapter has arrived later than expected, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Deku the Dad. As I said in Force for Good I'll be taking a break after this, but I'll be back soon enough so keep an eye out.**


End file.
